


Hazy Shade Of Winter

by Fallen_Shadow69



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, cancer au, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 92,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby just wanted to be a normal girl. She didn't want to be treated differently just because she had cancer. No one outside her family knows and that is the way she wants it. but what will happen when a new student comes to the school. School AU, Cancer AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ruby sat in the pristine white room, unsure of how she was meant to even get to school that day. This had become the normal for her. Any time she showed some sign of worsening her parents would drag her there like her life depended on it. Not that she cared overly about it.

"Come on Mom! Is this really how you want to spend one of your days off? Where you and dad work?" Ruby asked as she fell back onto the bed as she stared at the ceiling. A ceiling she was becoming more and more familiar with. Just even looking at it was enough to annoy her further. She would have looked at the walls, but those were just white curtains to make a small temporary room.

"Bad enough I'm meant to be here again in like three days." Ruby continued to whine as a woman who appeared to be an older version of the girl. Her own silver eyes meeting her daughter's as her hair fell over the other side of the bed.

"Yes Ruby. You know coughing up blood isn't healthy. I don't care how you try and spin it. If your condition is getting worse I would rather be on the top of it instead of not noticing it." The voice while soothing to the girl, she also knew how strict it was. Summer did not want any risk of anything worse happening.

"Mom. It is lung cancer. I mean come on. You're a doctor. How are you squeamish about saying it? I mean seriously I'm only sixteen and fine saying it." Ruby spoke quickly devolving into a fit of coughing.

This had become the normal. One or both her parents worrying any time she seemed to get worse. Even if it was just a cough. She wrapped her arm around her face to cough into the crook of her elbow as she heard the curtain open.

She looked up to see her dad walking in quickly as if he had just gotten a chance to check up on them. As the coughing began to die down she sat up. She looked into her elbow and could see a few red splotches. She shrugged them off and turned to face her dad.

"Hey dad. Don't tell me you are going to be scared of saying lung cancer as well?" Ruby asked not paying the new blood any mind. There was a reason she preferred to wear blood red to black clothing.

Tai just rolled his eyes at his daughter. He walked over to the foot of the bed and spun her around more. "Ruby, you may be comfortable talking about this, but that doesn't mean we are." Tai spoke as Ruby rolled her eyes. She knew it was a tough subject for them but that still didn't make sense to her.

"Come on. I just want to get to school and be normal for once. Not have massive hypochondriacs for parents. It is the start of a new year, and I hear there is meant to be this new student. And it is so boring in here." Ruby continued as she flailed her arms around sitting up fully. "Can't even text anyone." Ruby whispered as her mom glared at her.

Tai was about to respond when Ruby's doctor walked in. A brown haired woman with wire frame glasses perched on her nose. She held a file and looked at the other two doctors in the room. She took the glasses off her nose, closed the file and placed it under her arm as she pinched her nose letting out an angry sigh.

"You both should know when it is just a minor case of a cough. The blood is just because of the tumour." She spoke as Ruby jumped off the bed. "See, nothing wrong. You know besides the lung cancer. Now can I go to school?" Ruby spoke grabbing her messenger bag that was at the base of the bed.

She turned to her doctor and spoke again, "Come on tell them again... use those stupidly long words you doctors love to use." Ruby began as her doctor started to clean her glasses. "Tai, Summer, she is right. Now I don't care where she goes, but she can't be here taking up more of my time."

"You can understand why we get worried Elie. I'm not sure about Tai, but I have no idea how she can keep so calm." Summer spoke as Ruby walked out from behind the curtain. She quickly stuck her head back into the small pseudo room. "Guys, at least wait till me and Yang are asleep or at least till we are in school. You know... where I want to be. Bad enough I'm going to be back here for chemo in like a couple days."

Summer looked between her husband, friend and daughter before Ruby spoke up again, "Mom, I swear I will hotwire your car or shock my heart into stopping. Which would be really hard to explain to Yang because I was the one who taught her." Ruby continued as Summer smiled.

"Come on little rose, I don't want you messing around with that stuff. I still don't believe you are the one to teach Yang that."

* * *

Yang smacked her head against the bench her and her girlfriend, Weiss sat at. Weiss looked over to the blonde and smiled. "What trouble did Ruby get you into this time?" she asked, still unbelieving the story of Ruby teaching her how to hotwire a car.

"No... just tired. Had Port all morning... and that doesn't sound that bad... but Ruby was coughing all night... pretty sure she coughed up a lung."

"More like half a lung I'll have you know." Ruby spoke taking a seat as she rested her head in her hands looking at her friend and sister. "Elie says hi by the way." Ruby continued as Weiss glared at her.

Weiss normally would have yelled, but she knew Ruby's parents well enough to know they always made a mountain out of a molehill when it came to her and Yang. So instead she decided to just glare. She turned to Yang and was about to ask who this 'Elie' was, but Yang spoke up.

"She is mine and Rubes' doctor. You have no idea how paranoid parents can get until they hear a cough and jump onto every single thing that causes a cough because they saw it once before."

Ruby looked around the empty table and noticed a lack of their other friends. They were short five of them after all. She knew it couldn't have been a cold, because that would start with one person, maybe two. But not five. "Hey, guys where are the rest... did you guys make out and scare them off? Because that would work on me." Ruby began as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out two sandwiches and handed one to Yang. "Has in the past anyways."

"Blake and Pyrrha got a lunch time detention. They may have been texting each other during Peach's French class. Jaune got into a fight and got sent home... and Nora and by extension Ren... well last I saw they were getting dragged to the headmaster's office for trying to paint the fields red so they can confuse the opposing teams this year." Weiss recited off as she grabbed her bottle of water from her bag and took a sip.

"One day into the year and the group is already taking heavy hits... damn... thought Pyrrha could have kept it in her pants at least." Ruby spoke taking a bite and began looking around. She wanted to see this new student, just to see if she or he would be any problem to their social group. Not that many people were.

"If you are looking for the new girl, she is inside, and please don't try anything. She looks like bad news." Yang stared into her sister's eyes to show how serious she was by it. She didn't want her to get messed up with anything worse. She already gets the blame if Ruby does something foolish when it is just the two of them.

"I perish the thought of doing something like getting involved with the wrong crowd and tarnish mother's and father's good name by getting involved with such a crowd." Ruby spoke standing up quickly slinging her bag over one shoulder. "You are going to go find her aren't you." Yang asked.

Yang didn't need it clarified. She just wanted the message clear she tried to stop her. Not that she overly cared who Ruby got involved with. She knew the more you fought Ruby the harder she fought back. "Oh Yang, you can read me like a book. See you in Oobleck's history." Before Yang could even complain further Ruby was up and already walking towards the building.

Weiss looked towards the building Ruby was walking to and shrugged her shoulders as she turned back to Yang. Unsure of what had just taken place. She had been dating Yang for a while, and knew Ruby longer, but still could barely read a situation between the sisters. Ruby always seemed to do everything like it was her last day on earth.

Instead of question it further She just looked to Yang whose eyes had already begun to close. "Do you want to spend the night at my house? It seems Ruby coughing is becoming more and more regularly... has she been tested for what is causing it?" Weiss asked as she took the half eaten sandwich from the blonde's hands and placed it onto the plastic wrapping the sandwich came in.

"At this point Weiss, chances are we both have been tested for everything under the sun. She probably just has some chest infection... but I don't think your sister or parents can't hate me more." Yang spoke quickly shifting herself to rest her head on Weiss' lap. She wanted to get some sleep before she had to go in and finish the rest of the day in school.

Weiss lowered her hand and began to run her hand through the golden locks, as she spoke "They don't hate you. They just dislike the danger I'm in any time I'm on that motorcycle of yours. Nothing more. But if you want to I can always go over to your's."

She spoke in the same sing song voice Yang had long since fallen in love with. Long before they were a couple. She just enjoyed being around her sister's best friend. "That is better, but I don't want you to lose sleep from her coughing." Yang spoke never opening her eyes. Just wanting to bask in the early autumn sunlight with Weiss stroking her hair causing her to relax further. Almost like she didn't have school to worry about.

"I'll be fine. You know once I'm out I'm out for seven hours exactly. I also know if I'm there it will help you sleep." Weiss spoke again trying to soothe some of the tiredness from Yang. She never liked it when her blonde was tired for it affected everything she did.

"Well my mom is home for the week. So I don't think you can really handle both Ruby acting like she wants to send me to an early grave and my mom's constant worrying."

"I love spending time with your family." Weiss stated as Yang rotated to look at the sky. "So my house tonight? Kiss on it?" Yang asked as she grinned causing Weiss to lean down and plant a kiss on her lips.

As Weiss pulled back smiling as she saw the look on Yang's face. "I don't think you meant it. I'll need to test myself." Yang spoke pulling Weiss back down. The battle for dominance was brief but well fought. They tongues eventually settled on being in Weiss' mouth.

As they pulled back it was Yang's turn to smile at Weiss' expression. "I think you meant it that time. I'm sure I can find room for you in my bed." Yang spoke as Weiss' face adopted a dark shade of red. "Come on, the bell went like five minutes ago. Goodwitch is going to freak out at us." Yang smirked as the white haired woman began to look around and noticed people walking back inside.

"You cheeky minx you." Weiss spoke as Yang sat up, "I'll meet you outside after school babe." Yang spoke grabbing her sandwich and began to take big bites, quickly devouring it. She could see Weiss standing up with the grace she always had.

' _Now just to tell Ruby and Mom that Weiss is staying the night... that is going to be a fun conversation to have... provided that Ruby doesn't do anything stupid like intentionally piss mom and dad off again._ ' Yang thought as she walked in to see Ruby sitting on the floor talking to the new girl. ' _and I'm definitely not touching that one. I warned her. Mom and Dad are going to have a field day once they find out._ '

* * *

Ruby walked into the building looking for the girl that Yang had assured her was inside the building, someone she found rather quickly sitting next to a bunch of lockers. She had long black hair, and from what Ruby could see piercing amber eyes. The black jeans she wore hugged her legs. The red and black flannel shirt she wore made Ruby smile a little. Ruby couldn't see more of the girl's face due to her reading a book rather close to her face.

Ruby quickly walked over and took a seat next to the girl. She leaned over a little to read a part of the book the woman was reading. That was until she spoke up, "You do know it is rude to read over someone's shoulder."

Her voice while trying desperately to appear angrier than what she actually was. Or more than Ruby hoped she was. But it was still a beautiful sound to Ruby. It had a silky quality to it. Ruby just knew she could act tough all she wants.

"You can say that about a lot of things if you use that tone." Ruby spoke as the other girl turned the page. "I wasn't done reading that page." Ruby pouted as the new girl turned to glare at her.

Many things were on this new girl's mind. Mainly who did this brunette with red tipped hair think she was. She just walked over, sat down and began to read over her shoulder. "I suppose you don't know who I am."

"Nope. Kinda why I came over. I was late coming in. I feel like everyone who reads a real book these days are interesting." Ruby spoke as she glanced over at the girl who had seemed to have given up on reading. "I'm Ruby." Ruby spoke holding her hand out.

The new girl took her hand and began to shake it. She was unsure of how to take such a forward person. "I'm Cinder." The newly identified Cinder decided to just go with being just as forward. She had to admit, the girl had looked cute. With her dark red hoodie and black skin tight jeans tucked into her boots.

"So now you know who I am, can I get back to reading my book? Or are we going to play twenty questions?" Cinder asked getting irritated with this already.

"Twenty questions please. I only know your name, that doesn't answer anything about you." Ruby spoke smiling, feeling the burning sensation in her chest of a cough wanting to come up, but she had to fight it back down. She did not want it to become common knowledge.

"I'm going to go to my history class now. If you insist on getting to know me I'm sure your first assumptions are correct." Cinder stood up and began to walk off. Ruby quickly jumped up and began to walk next to her, "Well my first assumption is you are interesting and are a really sweet person that is trying to keep people at arm's reach for whatever reason. Which is something I've thought about doing, but decided against it."

"You just don't get the hint, I'd rather be alone. You people are all alike." Cinder spoke as Ruby's eyebrow rose. "That sounds wildly racist. Is it because I'm half Asian?" Ruby asked causing the taller woman to stop and turn around to look at her.

"Yeah... not many people get that me and my sister are half Asian... but we are. I suppose what doesn't help the racism is I'm good at school." Ruby spoke as the taller of the two smiled a little.

Cinder quickly dropped her smile as she turned back around. "Right I need to get going, if I see you around I suppose it wouldn't be that bad. But I still don't want to be _friends_." She spoke as Ruby smiled and fell into stride next to her.

"Well, seeing as there is only one history class this time, we are in the same class for then at least. Just a heads up, either sit next to someone who can write fast, or pray you can keep up. Doctor Oobleck speaks like a million miles a minute." Ruby spoke stuffing her hands into her pockets as they continued to walk towards the room.

' _Yang was so wrong. Worst she seems she'll be able to do is keep a library book late._ ' Ruby thought smiling. ' _When will she learn, I'm always right about whether people are good or bad. Sure there was that one time with Adam, but I had Blake backing me too._ '

* * *

Yang stood at the gate of the school waiting for both her sister and girlfriend to appear. She hoped that Ruby was out first. She couldn't find a decent time to tell Ruby during the rest of the day, she was too preoccupied trying to focus during their remaining classes.

It wasn't long before she saw Ruby walking out coughing into her elbow. ' _Why the hell does she want to go in all the time. Or more importantly how does she fight the urge to cough for so long during school._ '

She was pulled from her thoughts as Ruby got up next to her waiting for her to continue on. "Weiss is staying tonight." Yang said as Ruby threw her head back letting out a groan. Her chest already burned from restraining all she could from coughing.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts not coughing? Hell I'm coughing more and more blood which really, really, _really_ hurts." Ruby complained as her blonde sister looked at her half seriously. She knew what would solve the main problem, but also knew Ruby would never do it. "I know that look Yang! I'm no-"

Ruby was cut off by another coughing fit. Yang patted her on the back and began to rub it hoping to ease the pain she was probably feeling. "I know Rubes. You don't want to tell her. But you've said yourself, it doesn't feel like it is getting any better. She may find out eventually. Don't you think it would be best coming from you?" Yang asked as Ruby pulled her arm away and frowned at the blood.

Yang took a look at it and frowned herself. "It isn't that easy Yang. How am I meant to say it, 'Hey Weiss remember how we've been friends practically all our lives? Well I got diagnosed with cancer three years ago and have been slowly dying and driving a wedge between my parents because of it?'" Ruby began as she quickly brushed her sleeve off.

"I can't exactly do my normal forward self because that makes me come off as a bitch." Ruby spoke as Yang frowned further. "Were they fighting again?" Yang asked, fearing the obvious answer. Their fights had become more and more frequent, and the cause had been debated between both sisters, but they knew they could stop the fights by being merely there.

"No, I stopped it by threatening to intentionally stop my heart from hot wiring Mom's car. It is becoming harder and harder to stop them... I just hope their relationship can pull throug-" Ruby stopped as her and Yang saw the Weiss approaching, "You should text mom. She would like at least a heads up and for you not to broadside her like this." Ruby changed topic as she began to walk on.

"I already texted her Rubes. She is making tuna casserole." Yang commented as she weaved her fingers into Weiss'. "She also said you need to eat it." Yang continued knowing Ruby's reaction to be one of two. Fake getting sick or complaining.

"While mom does cook some amazing things... that is just nasty. Also really high in mercury. Not to mention oily as all hell." Ruby recited off as she began to feel the familiar burning sensation. ' _Can't cough... because then I'll cough blood, and then Weiss will question it._ ' Ruby thought as she quickly lost the battled with herself as she began to cough hard into her elbow.

She felt a pat on the back and could see Weiss looking at her face as she hunched over. "Want us to go on ahead Rubes?" Yang asked as Ruby nodded while coughing. "Kay, if you are far behind us, I'll grab bumblebee and I'll come by and pick you up" Yang spoke as Ruby held up her other arm giving her a thumbs up.

"Come on Snowpea, if she isn't right behind us I'll come and get her. She'll be alright." Yang began as Weiss looked at Ruby who seemed to just have regained her breath to just continue coughing. "If you aren't right behind us, I'm sending Yang straight back out to come and get you... okay?" Weiss asked causing Ruby to just flail her free hand to usher them on ahead.

Once Ruby was positive she had stopped coughing for a while. She looked up to see her sister and friend having to put some reasonable distance between them. She took a big breath in to try and regain some of the air she had lost.

' _It is getting harder and harder to suppress the urge to cough... god my chest feels raw from that._ ' Ruby thought as she began to walk after her sister. Not even caring enough to check her sleeve she figured it would be dried and match the rest along with her hoodie by the time she got home.

' _Sunday can not get here soon enough. I'll feel worse, but It will be worth it. Especially if I can put this damn cough and annoying hell behind me._ ' Ruby thought as she ran her hand along the metal bars of some fence, enjoying the feeling of her hand going numb.

' _If only it was this easy to feel numb all over. Is that too much to ask?_ ' She thought as she began to cough a little into her elbow again, but not slowing down. She didn't want Yang to have to come back this way, it was an unneeded hassle on Yang.

Ruby was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around to see Cinder looking at her with a slight look of concern. "You alright Ruby?" Cinder asked as Ruby smiled. "Yeah. Just got a cough. You know one of those annoying persistent ones?" Ruby spoke as the taller woman looked at her worried.

"Cinder, trust me. I'm fine. Bad enough I have hypochondriacs for parents." Ruby spoke as they began to walk forward. "Seriously, while having doctors for parents is like super cool, but they freak out if you sneeze wrong. Hence why I was late getting in. I was in the hospital getting checked. So trust me, I have enough people worrying about me."

"Fine, you just don't see people coughing for what seemed like five minutes to then act like it is nothing." Cinder brushed off as she walked to a set of lights. "Bye Ruby. Safe trip the rest of the way home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Cinder."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Did the light bulb blow? Or are you just sitting on the floor in the dark for whatever reason?" Yang asked as she knocked on the open door of the bathroom her sister was sitting in. Flush up against the wall, head resting in her hand.

Ruby didn't even bother to move to look at her sister. "Yang... I'm not going to lie, I will gut you. I feel like shit." Ruby spoke just wanting to sit in the darkness. Maybe she could get some sleep, and then hopefully do something. Anything really with what remained of her Sunday.

"Yeah, I'd assume chemicals and what have you pumping through your body does that." Yang joked as she took a seat next to Ruby. She just knew that if Ruby would look at her, she would glare at Yang for the terrible joke. Yang pulled her sister into a more prone position with her head on her lap. She began to run her fingers through Ruby's hair smiling.

"Well you still have a full head of hair, and it doesn't seem to be thinning any." Yang continued as Ruby finally looked at her sister. "Great. I also still have a sizeable tumour in my right lung, coughing what appears to be non stop, shit coming out both ends not to mention the whole I seem to get sick like every week with some other cold, or my favourite constantly sensitive skin, and I've dropped another freaking size of clothes!" Ruby spoke, not hiding her anger any.

"But thank fucking Christ I have hair!" Ruby yelled, berating her sister's comment. She had really just wanted to stay in the bathroom and try and tire herself out enough so she would sleep some. Maybe actually develop an appetite. She didn't want to hurt Yang's feelings. She knew Yang had meant the best, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

She just wanted to sit in the dark. Was that so wrong?

Yang could see the tears in her eyes wanting to flow, but she also knew that Ruby wouldn't cry. Ruby wanted to appear strong for whatever reason. Something she figured she couldn't do if she cried.

Yang couldn't even defend her point as Ruby quickly shot up and crawled to hug the toilet as she began to heave and throw up what Yang had figured was the last of the acid in her stomach. Ruby began to spit a little into the toilet as Yang rubbed her back. "Want me to tell Mom to only cook for herself?" Yang asked trying to make Ruby's time hugging the toilet at least a little bit more bearable.

After what felt like a lifetime to Ruby she was positive that she had stopped, she took her head out of the toilet. Wiping the side of her face. "Where are you going to be?" Ruby asked quickly coughing into her elbow.

She quickly laid down onto the floor and closed her eyes. Yang smirked as she flushed the toilet for Ruby. "Weiss' family are throwing a party and she invited me. I'm positive they are going to use it as an excuse to kill me." Yang spoke stepping back over Ruby to reclaim her original seat.

"The only person you need to worry about really is her dad. If Winter is there, she'll just mock a little. And her mom cares about her a bit too much." Ruby answered covering her eyes with her forearm. Slightly happy that Yang had put Ruby's previous comment behind them. "Just don't be a smart ass to her dad or mom and you'll be okay." Ruby continued as she lowered her arm she was using to block out light and coughed again.

The sisters were interrupted, by a soft knocking on the door. "You alright little rose?" Summer asked trying to see if Ruby would be leaving the bathroom any time soon.

"Great pain and suffering mom. Great pain and suffering. Bright side... don't think I have anything left to throw up." Ruby spoke as her arm found it's place over her eyes again. She could feel her mom's concerned gaze on her. She wasn't sure if it would be classified as an annoyance just yet, or a bother. "Relax mom. I'm joking... kinda. I just wanted to hug the toilet a little and sleep. Yang just came in to see if I was alright."

"She isn't wrong mom. Why did you come up?" Yang asked as Summer turned the light on. "Making sure you both were alright. You both got really quiet and that just caused me to worry little. Not to mention that you've been up here nearly an hour." Summer spoke looking at Yang making sure she was alright.

She walked over and placed the back of her hand onto Yang's forehead. Yang quickly moved the hand off her forehead as she smiled, "Mom, I was just keeping Rubes company. Besides even if I was sick, I still have a date. One I can't blow off really. Weiss hates the parties, and prefers to at least have me there so her dad won't try and set her up with anyone."

Summer frowned at her eldest daughter's claim. "Why didn't you tell me?" Summer asked, rather hurt that Yang would make a plan like that and not inform her of it. "I did... didn't I?" Yang asked, hoping that the answer would be yes. She didn't want to hurt Summer's feelings.

"No. If you did I wouldn't be this hurt Yang." Summer spoke, her pain seeping through as Ruby groaned loudly from her place on the floor.

"Can't a girl get some sleep on the bathroom flo-" Ruby was cut off by a bout of coughing. She didn't get the chance to cover her mouth and some blood began to jump from her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. After it subsided she wiped the blood she could get off from around her mouth.

"Ruby come on. You should be in your bed and warm." Summer spoke as Yang quickly attempted to pick up Ruby who flailed around a little."I can get up myself! I'm not dead or cripple. Just tired, and sore, and my lungs feel like they are on fire right now." Ruby spoke as Yang rolled her eyes.

Instead of saying anything Yang quickly shifted to help Ruby up who gladly took the help up. "Jeez, Ruby, you weren't kidding. You did lose some weight. Kinda jealous."

"Want to swap? You can have the cancer, coughing up blood, dropping weight due to being unable to keep almost anything down amongst other painful things. I'll in turn go out with my best friend. Sounds like a fair trade to me." Ruby snarked back as Yang rolled her eyes again.

"I was trying to give you a compliment." Yang spoke as she turned to Summer. "Are mood swings a side effect of whatever it is she is doing at the hospital? Because her mood has changed in a split second a few times since I came up here." She joked but the look on Summer's face said something different.

"No. Anger and irritation, yes. But not a mood change like that." Summer began walking closer to Ruby who had rolled her eyes herself. "I know that look! I'm not going back to-" Ruby began to cough into her elbow as Yang rubbed her back again.

After the coughing began to die down Ruby looked back up, "I'm not going back today mom. I just got too little sleep last night, and being up here getting sick for the last three hours just makes me a bit snippy. Nothing more."

Ruby and Yang both could see Summer was desperately warring with herself. She wanted Ruby to go, but she didn't want to force Ruby. Eventually Ruby being determined won out and she stepped to the side as the sisters walked out of the room she was quick to follow Ruby who crawled into her bed.

"Relax mom. I'm going to try and get some sleep. Just wake me up when dinner is done. I'll let you know if I feel like I could keep anything down then." Ruby spoke shooing her mother away she just knew Summer was going to continue to worry but this way she could at least say she tried.

Ruby pulled her blanket up and fished her phone out of her pocket. She smiled at the message from Weiss. ' _Why does Yang keep saying I feel under the weather. She is going to start to think something is up if I keep feeling under the weather every other week. Seriously why don't you just tell her I get pregnant every other week. That one may be a little more believable._ '

_R~ I just told Yang that because I binged watched things till six in the morning. So I've just been trying to catch up on sleep._

_W~ Why am I not surprised by that? Was it anything good?_

_R~ Well I started off on Mafia movies, and ended with that one where_ C _huck_ N _orris got his ass handed_ to him. Just continue up with Yang's lie. If you don't then she'll know I lied, and then she'll become a monumental bitch for a few days.

 _W~ Fine but you owe me big_ time. Now get some sleep _. You'll make your parents worry._

Ruby smiled at the genuine concern Weiss had, albeit for a lie Ruby told. She was just glad her concern was actually about her well being. Not concern for what she could be feeling from some clusters of cells that didn't know how to stop dividing.

Ruby closed her eyes as she placed her phone onto her nightstand. As she pulled her arm back she began to cough. She was too tired to even cover her mouth with her elbow. Instead she just decided to cough and hope if she did cough up blood that it wouldn't be much.

She had no idea how or why her mother had convinced her to keep her white bedding, but she had. She just let the darkness take over instead of questioning it further.

* * *

Ruby was next awoken not by her mother but by her phone alarm going off. She quickly sat up and reached over to turn her alarm off. She looked at the time and frowned. She heard her stomach rumble as she began to get up.

' _Why didn't mom wake me up? She almost always does after chemo if she is off. I probably wouldn't have been hungry... but it is at least nice to be asked._ ' Ruby thought as she quickly made her bed and noticed a few red areas. Causing Ruby to grow slightly angry.

' _This is why I wanted to change bedding colours... something that wouldn't show blood. Is that so_ _wrong? You know not needing to clean my freaking bed every day it seems!_ ' Ruby yelled internally as she began the process of removing everything that had her blood on it. By the end of it she had her pillow and the blanket on her bare bed.

She quickly walked down the stairs and into the small offshoot room off the kitchen. She shoved her bedding into the washing machine and began to go about the process of getting her bedding at least washed so that way she'd have clean sheets.

She was just about to turn the machine on when she heard a soft knocking on the frame of the door. She turned around to see Tai standing there. "Sorry dad. Just need to wash some things. You home long?" Ruby asked pressing the power button and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

"Only half an hour. Hour tops. Where is Yang?" He asked as Ruby pulled out a bowl and began to rummage through the cupboards for her favourite cereal. She was trying her hardest to try and suppress the cough that she could feel brewing. A fight she knew all too well, and like all the times before, she lost.

She quickly covered her mouth with her elbow and coughed. After a few minutes Ruby pulled her arm back and shrugged her shoulders. "Weiss' if she isn't in her room. Is mom at work?"

She pulled out the box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes, and was about to turn around to pour a bowl, when the box was taken from her and another box was held out in front of her. She frowned as she stared at her dad. "But those are bland and tasteless... also probably have a shit ton of iron in them" Ruby complained crossing her arms and began to pout.

"Yes, your mom is at work, but you need to still eat healthy. More so after chemo. Not to mention I heard from your mom that you slept through dinner. You wouldn't even wake up." Tai spoke as he gestured the box again.

"Nice to see you and mom can talk normally..." Ruby muttered grabbing the box and walking over to her bowl as her dad spoke up again, "What did you say young lady?"

"I said I'm still going to put a lot of sugar on it!" Ruby yelled as she quickly grabbed the sugar jar. She could feel her father's glare and she knew why he had one. It wasn't from her comment, it was from her going to put sugar on her cereal.

"Do you need a lift to school?" Tai asked as Ruby poured some milk into the bowl with her bran and sugar combination. "I would need to check my phone to see if Weiss texted me, if not I don't mind walking dad. I do it for at least one week a month. Just go and sleep. And if you are up before I'm home, can you please move my sheets and what have you into the dryer."

"I just know you are going to want to be on time, or I hope with how much you want to attend. And judging by your desire to do some laundry... you've been coughing up blood more and more frequently." Tai spoke as Ruby carried the bowl over to the table and sat down. She wasn't sure where to mock first.

"Dad, relax. You, mom, Elie, and what's his face the oncologist, all have said that is just natural. If I suddenly take a turn for the worse on the way to school and develop some deadly incurable disease, I promise to call home straight away." Ruby responded in a half mocking tone, not that she was trying to offend him, but at the same time she knew he was going to be paranoid about it, he always was.

"Dad, I swear I will grab a knife and chase you up those stairs." Ruby spoke as Tai shrugged his shoulders and exited the room. Once Ruby could no longer hear the footsteps on the stairs or on the floor above her she turned back to her cereal.

"Damn it. It is closer to mush now..." Ruby muttered tossing her spoon into the bowl. "Worst way to start the day off. No tasty cereal, sheets coated in blood and germs, and dad wants to prolong sleep to drive me to school. Hard to believe this beats out six in the morning chemotherapy."

Ruby picked up her bowl and began to walk towards the sink as she began to cough, she quickly covered her mouth as she placed the bowl into the sink. She pulled her arm away and frowned more. "Now I need a shower... why is it so hard for my blood to stay inside?" Ruby asked herself as she began to walk back up the stairs.

' _At least it is a school day... so I'll have some normality... but I just hope I still have a red shirt clean... there is far too much sun to wear black right now._ ' Ruby thought as she checked her phone to see a message from Yang.

_R~ Yeah a ride to school would be nice. Now I need to get into the shower._

She didn't even wait for Yang to respond as she dropped her phone onto her bed and began to get an outfit. ' _Damn it that's right I haven't washed my hoodies... I just guess I'll just have to wear a long sleeve shirt... when did I get black and red flannel? Kinda reminds me of what Cinder was wearing last week. Just you know darker... but that'll do I suppose._ '

* * *

"You guys are gross. Also so straight it hurts." Ruby spoke as she got out of Weiss' car not even bothering to wait for Yang or Weiss to follow her. She knew they would be making out for a while longer if they could.

As Ruby entered the building she began to cough into her elbow as she walked towards her locker. As she turned the final corner she saw Cinder sitting on the ground reading a different book. Ruby could see the fiery golden orbs glancing over the top of the book.

Ruby continued over to her locker once the door was opened she decided to speak up, "Hey Cinder. To what do I owe your company this early in the day? Normally I have to hunt you down, don't get me wrong it is a nice change of pace."

Ruby spun her bag around and began to pull the needed books for the first chunk of the day out and placed them into her bag. She closed the door and quickly began to sit down next to Cinder. The brunette closed the book.

"I figured your insistence last week did kind of annoy me, but I realised you are probably one of a few people here that don't make me want to slaughter everyone. Believe me that is a restrictive list. Thus far it is you, two others, and some of the teachers." Cinder spoke causing Ruby to giggle.

"What is so funny?"

"You still think that tough girl act is fooling me. Seriously you don't need to drop it, but just admit the only reason you're here is because you realised you can't push me away easily." Ruby spoke as Cinder turned to glare at her.

Ruby got to know a fair bit about Cinder in the week of school that had just passed. Mainly that the hunch Ruby had on the first day was right. Cinder wasn't that bad of a person. Her first assumption that the worst Cinder would do was keep a library book late was an over reaction.

"I swear I try to be nice and cut out you tracking me down, and you might as well slap me in the fac-"

Cinder was cut off by Ruby coughing hard into her elbow. The look of concern on Cinder's face had not gone unnoticed by Ruby. Cinder didn't move though. She sat, with that same concerned look on her face as Ruby pulled her arm away.

"Wipe that look off your face, it is just the end of a chest infection. I see that damned concerned look enough at home. Seriously, just stop it." Ruby demanded as Cinder followed what Ruby had wanted. She wasn't sure how this single girl had caused her to do something.

"Fine, but that still sounds bad." Cinder muttered. Ruby noticed the volume and tone dropping. It had hurt Ruby more than it would if she had told anyone else the same thing. Before she could apologise She could see Yang and Weiss walking up, their fingers weaved together making Ruby a little sick to the stomach.

"Yang, so help me if you've come to make out in front of me I will beat you with your own bag. It will be so brutal mom and dad wouldn't be able to identify you." Ruby spoke causing Cinder to look towards the white and blonde haired women walking towards them.

"Then I'll haunt your ass, plain and simple Rubbles." The blonde, Cinder hoped was Yang answered. As Cinder snickered at the name. "Cinder so help me I will kill you too." Ruby spoke holding up an accusatory finger at her.

"I swear I'd say nothing. This is why you don't make me want to kill everyone. Just that threat that you'll never make good on. Not many people would threaten me like that." Cinder answered as she opened her book once more. "No if you don't mind, I do plan to finish this book by the end of the week."

"Not happening any time soon. Yang's locker is next to mine, and I'm waiting on her and Weiss to stop playing tonsil tennis so we can get going to biology."

"I swear you people are becoming more and more irritating. Mind you, it seems like I'm stuck with you in a number of my classes." Cinder muttered, turning the page.

"Rubes, why is the new chick racist?" Yang asked, this being the longest conversation she has heard from Cinder. She only knew her name because every other time, Ruby had corrected her.

"Yang, we both know the race thing doesn't work with you. It is as subtle as a brick through a window with the message on it saying _I'm subtle._ " Ruby ranted off as Yang stared at her, closing her locker door.

"Hey, my name is actually Chinese. Not a gem." Yang countered as she glared a little at Ruby. "Yeah, your right, way to strengthen my point. While you're at it, why don't you go take a brick, a black marker and go toss that." Ruby joked causing the rest of the people to laugh as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass." Yang muttered as she began to lead Weiss away. "That is why I'm in the same grade as you!" Ruby yelled back as she sat back with Cinder.

"So is she your older sister, younger sister or your twin?" Cinder asked turning the page, knowing Ruby was probably pouting because of the speed at which she read.

"Older by two years. She embodied the whole 'Full Metal Jacket' aspect of our culture, I embody the intelligence." Ruby joked as she pulled her phone out to quickly switch the volume off.

"You are Vietnamese? I only ask because you just say Asian. Asia is a big place." Cinder spoke quickly slipping the bookmark into the book as she closed it.

"What? No. Our dad is from Hong Kong. I meant she embodied the whole, she'll do anything to get what she wants." Ruby answered quickly pocketing her phone, as she and Cinder stood up.

"Do you mean China?" Cinder asked as Ruby glared at the woman. Cinder picked up on it and was unsure of what to make of it. "That is by far the easiest way to piss off people from Hong Kong. The only reason I'm not as offended as say my father would be, is I'm also British... so yeah."

"Didn't the British give Hong Kong back to China? How do those family meetings go?" Cinder asked as they turned down another hall. "Well, a lot of tension. But not nearly as much as you would think. Just you know, few bad comments in Cantonese the first few hours. Regardless of where we meet them."

Cinder had a few questions on her mind, but unsure of what to ask first. "Yes, I'm trilingual. I know Mandarin, Cantonese and English. Same with Yang. Our mom well she can't speak Cantonese... which is weird..."

"Not really, but in saying that I only know two languages... how the hell can you remember three, as well as whatever language you selected when you got accepted here?" Cinder asked as they walked into the lab.

"German, and easily... I was taught them growing up. Hell my first words were in Mandarin. And the rest came rather easily because it was what was spoken around the house."

Cinder couldn't respond, as the teacher walked in causing Ruby to shrug and walked over to her own seat. Cinder was left with one thought, ' _Is it just me, or does every conversation with her become more and more interesting? It has to have a limit._ '


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the two phrases according to a few translation sources I found online translated 'Biǎo zi' as Bitch/whore/nightwalker, and 'Gāisǐ de hóngbǎoshí!' as God Damn it Ruby! No idea how accurate those are because shocker I don't know simplified Chinese.

Chapter 3:

Ruby accidentally let her arm that was supporting her head slip causing her head to connect with the hard wooden desk letting out an echoed thud gaining the attention of the class. As she pulled her head up, she just barely withheld a cough as her teacher glared daggers into her.

"Well Ruby, seeing as you have the attention of the class can you continue from where Jaune was reading?" Her teacher, a Mrs. Goodwitch asked. Ruby wasn't sure if her anger was directed at Ruby for making a loud noise, or the fact she wasn't paying attention. She figured it was more so attributed to the noise. Ruby had faking like she was paying attention down to an art form.

"I have given suck, and know how tender 'tis to love the babe that milks me: I would, while it was smil-" Ruby intentionally lost the battle with her lungs and let the cough win out as she coughed into her elbow, intentionally trying to force Goodwitch to move on. Some thing she did once it looked like Ruby would continue to cough.

"I'll admit when I'm wrong Ruby. Now go get a drink of water, so Jaune can continue." She demanded as Ruby nodded and began to walk out of the room, still coughing into her elbow. As the coughing finally began to subside, she pulled her arm away and let out a silent gasp.

' _Damn it! I'm coughing up more and more blood. That is a lot more than normal._ ' Ruby thought quickly smacking herself as she walked towards the bathroom, quickly walking in and went to the sink turning it on. As the water ran she cupped her hands under it.

She brought her hands up and swirled it around her mouth before spitting the dyed red water out. She quickly took some more water to splash into her face. She needed to calm down, and she knew it. As she gripped the sink she looked up to see herself in the mirror.

"Dear fucking Christ, how in the hell have I not gone into like shock from blood loss or something." Ruby spoke as she noticed a few drops of blood hugging her face around her mouth. She quickly wiped them away as she tried to calm herself down. She knew she needed to at least see the day through.

She could hear the bell signalling the end of the class and the start of lunch. "Come on, just need to get through the remaining two hours of the day. And a part of that is lunch... so that is good at least... just hope I don't hack up a lung during that." Ruby muttered as she walked out of the bathroom and quickly into the English classroom where her blonde friend stood holding her bag out for her.

"Jaune... don't you know it is rude to take a woman's bag?" Ruby asked as she grabbed her bag and began to place all her books into her bag, being careful as to not let Jaune see the wet blood on her shirt. She had forgotten the reason she hated wearing a flannel shirt. It was easier to see the blood she did cough up.

"Yes, because I totally could get all of five bucks out of your stuff. Not to mention all I did was hold it up for you." Jaune snarked back earning a half hearted glance from Ruby as they walked out of the room.

"If you can buy a pound of weed for five dollars, set me up with your guy." Ruby joked as she came to a stop waiting for Jaune to finish up at his locker. She was surprised by how long it was taking Jaune.

"If you have that kind of weed, pass some over. I could finally get a girl to at least look at me with the odds of her going out with me." Jaune asked closing his locker as they started the small journey towards Ruby's. "You'll need something stronger... also I feel like I'm losing control of this joke... so let's change topic." Ruby spoke as they turned the corner to see Cinder on the ground near her locker again.

Ruby smiled a little at the sight of the brunette. "How did trying to ask Reese out go? Isn't she like the last girl in the entire school you could? I mean it is funny how many figure out they are a lesbian when you do. Because if not you can always try Weiss again." Ruby asked wondering how true her joke was.

"Slammed her skateboard into my balls... I think she was really pissed off. And I still have that cutie by your lockers, and you. And I'm pretty sure if I attempt to bark up that tree again Weiss will be the least of my problems. Your sister would be overjoyed with breaking every bone in my body." Jaune joked as he looked at the brunette.

Cinder looked up from her book, and sneered a little. "Try anything blondie, and I'll slice you up with a smile on my face."

Ruby pulled her head out of her locker to look between the two. "Cinder, be nicer. If you must slice Jaune up use a sharp knife. Make it as painless as possible." Ruby joked as she fished the remaining books she needed while shoving the ones she didn't need into the locker. She closed her locker as Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

"Might as well while I'm at it, want to go out Ruby?" Jaune asked as Ruby laughed grabbing hold of her sides as she laughed harder. As the seemingly endless laughter began to die down and Ruby wiping a tear from her face. "Oh wait... you were serious... excuse me one minute" Ruby answered as she began to laugh all over again.

The laughing only died down when Ruby began to cough into the crook of her elbow. She could just barely see Cinder looking at her as Jaune rolled his eyes. "A no would have done the same thing. Probably spare some of my feelings as well." Jaune spoke as Ruby's coughing began to die down.

"Jaune, you know you aren't my type. I think of you like a brother that I have to speak in a language I'm not the strongest in. Sorry I don't have a thing for family." Ruby spoke as she turned to Cinder. "And you should come eat with us." Ruby spoke to the sitting brunette.

Cinder looked up from her book to between the two people. "I dislike a lot of people here. What makes you think I'll like being with your friends?" Cinder asked as Ruby took a seat next to her.

"Jaune go on ahead." Ruby demanded as the blonde shrugged and walked on ahead. As Ruby turned to Cinder. She could see in the amber orbs that she wanted to be convinced to join them. Something Ruby was going to try to do, because she didn't want to have to split her time between everyone.

"Well, Blake, you sit next to her in history, loves books and when people don't speak more often than not when she is reading. Weiss... well she'll be too busy lip locked with my sister, only taking a break to eat. Nora... well, if she didn't get in trouble today, she can be a handful, but easily ignored. Pyrrha is too polite to ask anything, and Ren... well he'll be too busy making sure Nora isn't crossing any line." Ruby recited off as Cinder turned the page of the book she had tried to read that morning.

"What about blondie that was here? I already loathe him. Kinda want to beat him with a book till he learns to stay away from me." Cinder spoke slipping the bookmark into the book as she closed it to look at Ruby.

"Jaune? That was a joke... I think... just if he starts to sing a song for you, that is when you can beat him with a book. He needs something harsh every once in awhile... he has the skills of roadkill when it comes to women." Ruby began as she rested her head against a wall to feel the cold wall. She personally wouldn't mind just sitting there, but would prefer if Cinder would at least get along with her friends.

"If he makes another joke like that, I'm going to beat him with my organic chemistry textbook. I can not stand people that senselessly flirt like that." Cinder spoke with slight venom in her voice. She stood up quickly joined by Ruby.

"Again, if it gets too much, just tell him. He doesn't mean anything bad by it." Ruby spoke up defending her friend as she began to lead Cinder towards where her other friends would be. It was at the same table they always sat at.

Cinder just stuck close to Ruby as they walked out of the building and over to the table. "Sup, You people know Cinder. Cinder meet the people." Ruby spoke taking a seat on one side as Blake moved closer to Pyrrha so Cinder could have a seat.

"What do you mean you people?" Yang and Ren spoke in unison as had been the joke. "Yang, one I am your sister, and two Ren... your from the mainland. Which regardless doesn't work for me." Ruby spoke as she grabbed a sandwich from her bag, as Cinder was about to ask what Ruby meant when the boy spoke up to explain what Ruby meant.

"Her family is from Hong Kong. Mine is from Chengdu, which is located in Sichuan." the brunette boy with a magenta stripe in his hair explained, as the small ginger girl next to him began to look Cinder up and down. Making Cinder feel slightly uncomfortable. She felt like she was live stock being appraised under everyone at the table's gaze.

"So... what are your intentions with Ruby?" the ginger asked as Ruby choked on the mouthful of sandwich she had.

"Biǎo zi." Ruby muttered once she could dislodge her sandwich from her throat, she could see Yang and Ren glaring at her. "Watch your mouth Ruby." Yang stated as Ren turned to the ginger, "Not appropriate Nora. We talked about what is and isn't appropriate."

"Come on Ruby, you know we care about our own... and while I have a feeling what you said was mean... I'm going to pretend it was something nice." The ginger continued as Cinder began to look around. Those that had been eyeing her up had broken off into small separate conversations.

"I have no idea what you even mean by the question... she just came over last week, sat next to me while I was reading a book and she read over my shoulders." Cinder answered as Ruby took another bite from her sandwich. But this admission caused the raven haired girl next to Cinder to turn over.

"Physical copy or E-Book. It is important you answer this correctly." Calculated amber eyes, met fiery golden orbs. "Physical. It was 'The Man With Four Brains.' and after a week of her finding me, she just convinced me to come out here." Cinder continued her story as Blake seemed to relax.

The redhead next to Blake wrapped her arms around Blake's waist. "She wasn't joking about the friendship thing. But that is how Ruby got nearly all of us." The red head spoke resting her head on the raven haired girl's shoulder. The raven haired girl turned her head to plant a kiss on the redhead's cheek.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she fought back the familiar burning sensation. She fought it back as she took another bite of her sandwich. She knew it wouldn't be long before she could cough to her chest's content.

But another sensation came creeping up. One she loathed more than coughing. The feeling like she couldn't keep her food down. But she also knew she had to fight this feeling too. She had to. If she didn't, she would be sent home. Which would in turn lead to a hospital trip. Something she loathed every second of.

She placed her sandwich down slowly, just in case she couldn't win the fight. Something that didn't go unnoticed by her sister. Something that Ruby couldn't stand normally, but she also felt like if she was to speak it would also end with what little she ate of her breakfast and the food she has eaten since she got to the school.

Yang pulled out her phone and began to text Ruby just so she wouldn't need to bring it up in front of their friends. Ruby felt her phone vibrate as she began to breathe slowly. She pulled out her phone to see a message from her sister.

 _Y~ Go to the bathroom, I'll be_ right _behind. You don't look too well._

Ruby didn't even say anything. She stood up and left her bag as she walked back into the building. She walked into the closest bathroom and quickly checked the stalls and walked into the final one when she realised the room was empty.

She began to audible breath as she tried to keep her food, bile, and acid down. She heard the door open and didn't even to look behind her to know it was Yang. That confirmation came when the soft voice came in, "Ruby, it is me. Open the door."

Ruby reached behind her and flicked the door lock open so Yang could get in. Once she saw her sister she was shocked a little.

"What's wron-" Yang was cut off by Ruby covering her mouth with her elbow as she coughed and held a finger up to signal to Yang just one moment. Yang reached over and began to rub Ruby's back as the coughing seemed to become more and more violent. She just wanted to ease any pain her sister was feeling as she began to double over.

After what felt like a lifetime to the sisters, the coughing seemed to finally die down. She pulled her arm away to almost gag at the amount of blood. "Jeez Ruby. I know nothing about the situation you are in is healthy, but that is a lot more than normal. You need to tell mom and dad." Yang said, her voice dripping with the same sickly sweet concern that was like bitter poison to Ruby's ears.

"No Yang!" Ruby yelled, her distaste for being dragged to the hospital she thought she had made clear in the past but it just appeared to have gone in one ear for Yang. "The second I do, I'll be essentially locked up in the hospital as they run tests for everything from the Bubonic Plague to African Sleeping Fever. I refuse to be there unless I have no choice."

Ruby's determined voice was beginning to annoy Yang further. "Gāisǐ de hóngbǎoshí!" Yang yelled startling Ruby, "If you don't I will!" She continued as Ruby glared. A glare Yang just batted off easily. Her baby sister's health had seemed to worsen, more and more.

"Don't you dare! This is norma-" Ruby was cut off by a coughing fit once more. She knew how it may look, but she could not deal with them scanning for everything they could.

Once the fit began to die down Ruby looked at the patches of blood darker than normal. She rolled her button sleeve up to see the blood having saturated through her shirt. "God damn it!" Ruby yelled punching the nearest wall. The pain she was in now was enough to distract her from the nausea she was feeling earlier.

"Now move Yang! I just want to at least appear normal! Even if it is just to sit down and have a plain ham sandwich with some friends who are in the dark about how I may or may not die!" Ruby yelled, forcing herself into Yang's personal space to show how serious she was. She wasn't going to let the blonde woman stand in her way.

"You have until five to tell them Ruby. Or I will. I do not care. You are clearly getting worse. And I will lie to my friends and even my girlfriend about you having cancer. But I will not lie to mom and dad if you are getting worse. I will not see my baby sister die from not wanting to tell people that she is getting worse." Yang yelled as Ruby shoved past her.

' _Fucking bitch! I'm calling that bluff. No way is she going to tell them._ ' Ruby thought as she walked back outside. She could see Cinder talking to the rest of her friends smiling, causing Ruby herself to smile.

' _She looks kinda cute like that..._ ' Ruby thought quickly blushing because of her internal self. 'Wow... _Where the hell did that come from?_ ' She continued to think as she retook her seat, and grabbed her sandwich.

She took a bite as Yang took her seat. Both sisters glaring at each other lightly. Yang backing down first as she turned towards Weiss and began to whisper something. Knowing that Yang wouldn't break that promise Ruby made her swear three years ago, Ruby turned to Cinder.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be bad. Once you get past their individual quirks, and Jaune's pitiful flirting attempts." Ruby spoke as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah... they seem nice... still not a fan of everyone... you are literally the closest I consider to a friend here." Cinder spoke softly as to not let her detestable hatred for them show.

"Aw, I feel honoured. But at the same time, not so much. I'm loveable. Everyone enjoys being with me." Ruby smiled as the bell signalling the end of lunch went off. "But time for Oobleck's history class. You ready for the writing race? Because I don't think he is going to be happy to start over again for you." Ruby joked as the two stood up and began to walk towards the building.

"He just needs to breath a little more between sentences. Or do less of whatever cocaine coffee mixture he drinks is." Cinder joked back as they entered the building laughing.

* * *

Ruby sat at her desk in her room pinching the bridge of her nose. She threw her head back as she let out a loud exhale. "Stupid imaginary numbers. Why is it so hard to do them? Honestly give me calculus and I have that done no problem. The second imaginary numbers come into it, and I'm lost." Ruby spoke to herself.

"Rubes! Get down here!" Yang yelled up the stairs causing her Ruby to sigh once more. "I would have preferred to get this done before dinner, but after is just going to cut into me time... but it needs to be done." Ruby muttered as she pushed her chair away.

"RUBY!"

"I'm coming Yang! Just was trying to get my homework done!" Ruby yelled as she opened her door and began to walk down the stairs. That was when she noticed something was off. There was no smell of food having been cooked. There was no extra heat at the base of the stairs that was often from the oven or stove being on.

Something was up, and she knew it. She was just trying to figure out what it was that was up. As she rounded the corner she could see both her parents sitting at the table with Yang who had her arms crossed.

That was when it clicked. "Either you can tell them Rubes, or I will. It is five now, I gave you a warning." Yang spoke causing both their parents to look between them. "Biǎo zi," Ruby muttered as she took a step back. Getting ready to run out of the room if she needed to.

"Yang. I told you. It is natural for someone who has lung cancer to cough. Sometimes it has blood. No big deal." Ruby spoke softly, noticing the change on her parent's expression.

"It isn't sometimes anymore Ruby! It is every time you enter one of those coughing fits. And it is seems like you are coughing more and more blood up. I told you earlier, I will lie to everyone of our friends... even Weiss... but I will not lie to mom and dad as you seem to spiral into a worse state." Yang spoke as Ruby turned to walk away when she began to cough.

She could hear the chairs screech against the floors. She wanted to run into her room, but she was doubled over she was coughing that hard. She knew what this meant will happen to the rest of her night, and even her morning provided they couldn't figure out what wasn't wrong within the first few tests.

"Come on Little Rose. You are heading to the hospital. From what I saw last night, it is a lot more than what is considered _normal_." Summer spoke as she rubbed Ruby's back. "And unlike with a lot of things, we aren't leaving this up to debate." Tai spoke up for Summer as he quickly grabbed his keys.

"I'll be behind you two. Just make sure Ruby isn't going to fight everyone who is trying to help." Yang spoke as Ruby seemed to finally regain control of her air ways. Ruby pulled herself up a little to glare at Yang. She was furious at her sister. She didn't care what her intentions were. Ruby felt betrayed.

"I hate you Yang." Ruby wanted to hurt Yang for putting her in the situation, but also wanted to make her distaste known. She also knew that was probably the fastest way to hurt Yang if she took it to heart.

* * *

Ruby stared at the pristine white ceiling. She knew what was to always come whenever she got admitted to a hospital. Countless pointless tests, some worry from her friends which make it harder to lie without them finding out she has cancer. And something she just knew was happening now.

Her parents getting into an argument.

Yang sat next to her. Ruby and Yang both refused to apologise, both feeling like they were in the right. How could they not. They both knew how stubborn they could be.

Yang sat reading a book, she would have brought one for Ruby but after Ruby's comment, she had decided against it. Ruby sat under the blanket browsing things on her phone hoping whatever her parents were fighting about would end sooner and on better terms than they had in the past.

Her peace of mind in the silence how ever was short lived by both of them storming in looking angry enough to burst further. Ruby had lost track how many times it had gotten to a tense point like this where if a comment was made by either person it would set them off on another fight.

Ruby locked her phone as she looked between everyone. Unsure of how they even could function normally. She could hear some angry cursing coming from her mom and dad. Both of them just keeping it under their breath. But in the room that was almost silent, it was like they had been shouting it.

' _Okay... as long as their eyes don't meet as they sputter that kind of hate, they may be able to get through a night in here without fighting... I may be a wishful thinker... but gotta wish for something while I'm stuck here for a few more hours at least._ '

"Hey... any of you hungry? I only ask because we've been here for six hours, and didn't eat before we left and I always have at least one person telling me to eat... and I'm kinda getting really hungry." Ruby spoke to no one in particular. Just hoping to defuse the animosity between her parents.

"It should be two." Tai muttered under his breath and Ruby cursed under hers.

' _Please mom don't fight. Just please don't fight now._ ' Ruby thought as Summer glared at Tai.

"You're right, sadly she only has one parent who doesn't sleep with anything with a pulse, so when you're ready please." Summer bit back causing Yang to close her book.

Both sisters knew how fast this would escalate. And both knew they would need to put behind all their pet hate for each other at that moment aside.

Both Summer and Tai stood up glaring daggers at each other. One on either side of Ruby's bed.

"Dad... let's go get some food." Yang spoke trying to separate them knowing they wouldn't let Ruby leave the room unless they had no other choice. "Come on Dad." Yang began as she walked over and grabbed hold of her dad's arms dragging him towards the door. Tai reluctantly gave up and followed his eldest daughter out of the room.

Ruby looked over to her mom, who had let out a sigh of anger as Ruby spoke up. "I hope you know you both were in the wrong that time mom." Summer looked towards her daughter in the bed frowning. "Yes, but he started it that time."

"That never once worked in a fight between me and Yang. You both need to apologise, and try and not to fight anymore this visit. I get enough of that during Chemo." Ruby put her foot down as Summer smiled a little. "And I will tell dad the same thing, but you two need to take a step back every once in awhile. The stupid petty fights are meant to be between me and Yang."

"We seemed to have taught you well Little Rose." Summer spoke running her hand through Ruby's hair as she planted a kiss on Ruby's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Xiǎo méiguī' means Little Rose, and 'Nǎinai' means Grandmother

Chapter 4:

Ruby was just laying in her bed, loathing the fact she had to miss an entire week of school, but at least glad Weiss had come by every day to give her the work she missed. But the walls of her house were making her go crazy. She had no idea if she would be able to hold out any longer before she would start to kill everyone inside the house.

Ruby tossed the book she was reading to the top of her desk as she stared at the ceiling once more. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. It had only been three days, but she was so bored. She heard a knock on her door as she rolled over to the face away from the door.

She was not in the mood to deal with whoever it was. She had been angry ever since she got home. And it hadn't even been because of the betrayal she felt from Yang. They had patched things over, at least enough to keep their parents from fighting. Then the yelling Weiss had given both to patch the rest up.

It had been from the cocktail of drugs she had been put on to fight three separate colds she had come down with to cause her to appear to be getting worse. She was at least a little happy one of them had been a chest infection, but that was only because that way she hadn't lied entirely.

The door opened and she could hear some careful footsteps, she heard her father's soothing voice. "Xiǎo méiguī... are you awake?" He asked gently nudging Ruby.

"I'm no longer feeling nauseated, or coughing as much dad. It is passed. I disagree with Elie... I should be able to go into school tomorrow." Ruby continued to pout. Not wanting to see her father. Bad enough the fight he had with her mom had seemed to have extended to just the previous night. She was angry that they still fought over everything petty they could.

"Ruby... you are a smart girl. Do you know what will happen if you don't take the prescribed treatment till the end?" He asked not wanting to fight her. It was something he could never stand, arguing with his children.

"The Virus can come back, stronger, and more immune to whatever it is I'm on. But do you know that if I stay past the allotted days off, it is going to be impossible to keep the lie I want up? Bad enough you had to tell Nǎinai... I don't want everyone else to worry as much as she does." Ruby answered as she turned to see her dad looking like he had lost some sleep.

"I had to tell her Ruby." Tai began as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It may be the only thing your mother and I can agree about. Unlike you, we can't process this as easily. And your Nǎinai helps me. Your mom talks to Elie and her best friend. And Yang... when she gets really down, she turns to your mother and I if she can, and if not... she turns to your Nǎinai who always answers for you two." Tai continued as Ruby pouted all over again.

"You guys only can't process it because you guys don't get I'm mortal just like everyone else." Ruby spoke as Tai cringed and began to shake his head. "Seriously dad... I know it is a sore topic... but all three of you just need to relax and stop dwelling on that negative side. I'm not going to die any time soon. Not until I'm old, riddled with grey hair, and you having walked me down the aisle. Provided I ever get a date that lives up to yours, mom's and Yang's approval first." Ruby spoke batting his hand away from her hair.

Tai wasn't sure how to take her casual tone at the topic. He had no idea how his youngest could forget the morbid possibility at the drop of a hat. "Now go dad. I'll go and take that nasty crap after I take a nap. It has not been eight hours." Ruby continued as she turned over once more.

She had figured she might as well sleep, that way she could feel like she did something worthwhile that day. "I was just checking if you wanted anything to eat." Tai stated as he walked back towards the door.

"Enjoy your nap Xiǎo méiguī." He spoke softly as he slowly closed the door. Being careful to not make any loud noise.

Once Ruby heard the footsteps at pass under she let her eyes close. She just wanted to sleep a little, however her sleep was interrupted by her phone going off. ' _I'm not checking that. It is not worth it. It is probably just a check up or cheer up from Weiss... maybe Yang._ ' Ruby thought as she pulled her blanket up more.

The burning curiosity was just nagging away at the back of her mind won out. She turned over to grab her phone to see a message from a number she didn't recognise. She shrugged and opened up the message.

_I hope you are feeling better. I hope it will make you feel a bit better I didn't beat blondie to near death yet._

_R~ I'm sorry... who is this? And how did you get my number?_

_It is Cinder, and Blake gave me your number. Yang and Weiss just let the rest of us know you were sick. I had thought you were intentionally ditching school for whatever reason._

Ruby smiled genuinely for the first time in a few days. She hadn't realised how nice it was to hear from Cinder. Just the concern she had for Ruby's health was a surprise. Just the simple fact it felt different to her. Cinder's concern didn't seem like something bitter to her. It felt nice.

 _R~ I would never 'ditch' school. I like school. But I suppose it is a bonus I got your number._ Downside, I feel better, but because my doctor told my parents that I should be out for the rest of the week.

 _C~ Well, I'm no doctor, but that makes_ some sense... but the bell just went, I'll text you after school.

_R~ Okay, try and enjoy the rest of the day... I'm kinda jealous._

Ruby quickly added the number to her contacts list once she was sure Cinder wasn't going to text back. ' _I guess I just found the only plus of being stuck here all week._ ' Ruby thought as she pulled the blanket up over her shoulders as she closed her eyes once again.

* * *

"I'm sorry Blake, I thought Weiss had mentioned it. Besides don't you have a job or something to get to?" Yang asked as she opened the front door and walked in, closely followed by Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha.

"Yang, sweetie, I shouldn't have to tell our friends, Ruby is your sister, and I only found out because this place is like my second home." Weiss spoke pocketing her car keys, as she stepped inside.

"Doesn't your family own like half the eastern seaboard? And chunks of every continent including Antarctica... hell you own five cars." Blake asked as they walked into Yang's living room. She could just feel Weiss' glare at the raven haired woman.

"No... my family only has land in Germany... and Austria... and Britain... I think there is still a few places in Italy..."

"You might as well have just agreed with Blake Weiss. Because there is not a single continent and you know it." The distinct voice came drifting in as the small brunette came walking into the room rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands. She let out a loud yawn as she looked around the room and frowned.

Something she quickly rectified, unsure of why it had happened. She was curious, but knew that this was not the time nor the location to question why seeing her friends caused her to frown. She had never had that kind of reaction whenever her friends came to visit her when she was sick.

"Hey Yang... Where is dad?" Ruby asked letting a yawn slip by, as she took a seat on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest as Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Thought you would have known. How the hell am I meant to? I'm just in the front door." Yang stated as she pulled Weiss into her lap.

"I literally just woke up... I've been asleep since Cinder stopped texting me at the end of lunch. You woke me up by slamming the door and talking so loud." the brunette let out another yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"Blake... don't you have a job? I don't want you to get fired because you were here because I was sick." Ruby got out once she felt that she wasn't going to yawn anymore. She didn't want to seem rude. But she also didn't want Blake to lose her job. She was always concerned about her friends.

"Called in a favour someone owed me. They took my shift, clock me in and out, so I get the hours. I was just concerned about you. I never knew you to skip even when you were sick."

' _If only you knew how sick I actually was... or if anyone knew... And this is taking a dark turn... stupid mind..._ ' Ruby thought as she just closed her eyes once more. She didn't want to fall asleep, but she also knew it was one of the many side effects on the prescription she was on.

"Rubes, did you take your medication recently? Dad and mom will freak out if you haven't." Yang asked trying to jostle her little sister awake without losing the white haired beauty on her lap. When the response came in the form of a snore causing Yang to groan. "Babe... despite how much I don't want you to get off my lap... I should probably go and put her in bed and double check she has taken her medicine."

"Fine, I'll go and make some tea." Weiss quickly got off of Yang's lap as the blonde moved over to her sister.

"Do you need some help? I don't think Ruby is that light." Pyrrha asked as Yang smiled and held her hand up.

"It's okay. She weighs like nothing. I'm pretty sure Snow Pea could lift her." Yang spoke as she hoisted Ruby up. Ruby in turn wrapped her arms around her neck and legs around her waist and began to mutter something Blake and Pyrrha couldn't understand.

Yang began to climb the stairs almost laughing at her sister's mumblings. She slipped an arm under Ruby she used the other to open the door. She looked at the white sheets and frowned a little. The small red splotches against the otherwise blindingly white sheets just seemed to stare at her in blinding clarity.

She moved the blanket to the side as she laid Ruby down and pulled the blanket over a little. She smiled at the peace that had seemed to have befallen Ruby's face. Yang quickly walked out of the room and into the bathroom to quickly grab Ruby's concoction of drugs.

She quickly walked back into Ruby's room and placed the bottles and noticed the flashing light on the sleep girl's phone. ' _Now... if I was a good sister, I wouldn't check her phone... but at the same time... she keeps everything signed in... I don't think Weiss will mind._ ' Yang thought as she grabbed Ruby's phone and began to walk down the stairs to see everyone on the couch talking.

She unlocked Ruby's phone which was quickly taken from her hands as Weiss sat on her lap. "You are not going to go through Ruby's phone. I just got done patching up your last fight. Which you were in the right. This however is oh so very wrong." Weiss scolded as she placed Ruby's phone where she was sitting.

"If you stop me from messing with my sister a little bit... I'll withhold sex."

"That is more of a punishment for you. And you know it." Weiss began as she turned to look at Yang. She leaned down and was about to kiss Yang when a loud throat clear pulled them apart. Earning a glare from the duo.

"So what was Ruby muttering. You know so you don't forget about us... because that has happened a few times... and we don't have Ruby to help us mock... or distract us." Blake spoke ignoring the glare she received from them. "She said we should get new friends for totally beaver damming me."

"Yeah... doubt she said that Sweetie. You forget I've been her best friend since I was like five. She barely likes us kissing in front of her. If she knew half the things we've done, she would skin me, and beat you to death." Weiss joked as she slid off Yang's lap so they could drink their tea.

Yang rolled her eyes as Weiss handed her a mug and let out a groan. "She just said 'I wanted another cookie Nǎinai.' The medication she is on is messing with her sleep schedule... or they are powerful hallucinogens. Or both."

She heard some soft sniggering to her side causing her to look over. "Sorry, sweetie. I've had conversations with your Nǎinai... she is a fucking saint compared to Gandhi. You meanwhile... well... I've seen you throw your sister a good six feet because she ate the last of your dad's dumplings that you left on your plate." Weiss spoke desperately trying to recompose herself.

"I was a chi-"

"That was last year. You had some wine, she took the last dumpling, you threw Ruby about six feet. And thankfully it was onto a couch."

"That seems like an over reaction. How good are Tai's dumplings?" Pyrrha asked as Yang and Weiss gasped.

"They are an old Xiao Long family recipe, he only makes them four times every year. My birthday, Ruby's birthday, Christmas, and Chinese New Year's. So if she stole one I was saving, she is lucky I didn't skin her alive." Yang seethed as she took a big mouthful of the tea as to not say something she would regret. Even if they didn't know the language.

"So it wasn't Ruby that caused you to visit. Otherwise you wouldn't have been so eager to see her get carried away upstairs." Yang asked trying to spur the conversation further along. She could see them tense up at the question. Almost as if it was hard for them to talk about.

"Well, that was the main reason. That and we are in a bad place and need some advice." Blake spoke for the duo as they grabbed each other's hands. Weiss could see the look on Yang's face.

She knew what that look meant. It had always meant one thing for the blonde. "Yang... Sweetie... if you make a joke, I'll walk out the door and you won't see me again for a month. At the earliest." Weiss spoke patting Yang's lap. "It was going to be funny." Yang sulked as she held Weiss' hand on her lap.

"As for you two. If it would make you feel more comfortable we can talk about this some other place. I promise to keep Yang from making any jokes. Or at least any inappropriate joke." Weiss continued her point trying to make it as easy for her friends as she could. It had clearly been something hard for them to talk about.

"That would help a little... remove some of the wind from Yang's sails." Pyrrha muttered as Weiss stood up and quickly pulled Yang up along with her. "Come on. I know a café. I'll buy."

* * *

Ruby awoke again to some loud yelling she knew all too well. She threw her arm over and began to feel around for her phone and began to scowl. ' _Yang! You bitch... taking my phone... she didn't even return it._ '

Ruby sat up and smiled a little as she saw Yang had left her the medication she needed to take on her night stand. She opened the bottle holding the liquid and took a quick drink before she recapped the bottle and quickly grabbed the two bottles filled with pills.

"Time to go and try to stop a fight, find my phone and a glass of water... is my job ever done?" Ruby spoke to herself as she walked out of the room and down the flight of stairs. Narrowly avoiding the plate thrown.

' _Nice to see Mom and Dad fight everywhere... not just when I get sent to hospital... not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing._ ' Ruby thought as she walked into the kitchen not stopping for a second as Summer and Tai seemed to freeze.

"Are you alright Ruby? Why did you come downstairs?" Summer asked, her mood shifting from anger to concern. She didn't want her children to hear her fights with her husband.

"I just woke up. Needed a glass of water to take the pills. Need to grab my phone that Yang took. Try and defuse whatever it is that started the fight between you two." Ruby spoke as she grabbed a glass and walked over to the sink. She could feel the concerned gaze on her.

Ruby turned around and took a mouthful of the clear liquid. "Kinda what woke me up before either of you ask. But I suppose that is a good thing... haven't had anything to eat since breakfast... not that that was anyone's fault." Ruby answered the unasked question as well as trying to prevent them from starting another fight.

"I'll cook you something to eat in a minute. Once I'm done _talking_ with your father. Go into the living room. I think I saw your phone there." Summer spoke as Ruby nodded replacing the cap onto the final bottle. She nodded as she walked out of the room and into the living room where she saw her bright phone light showing her the exact location of her phone.

' _Well, I have a message at least... wonder why they think I'm going to wait down here?_ ' She thought as she unlocked her phone she smiled at the message from Cinder.

_C~ Well, I may not be able to text later... need to help my dad tonight, but if you are feeling better Saturday want to do something?_

_R~ Sure, I don't think I have anything important. We can get the gang together and do something. I think there is a new camp horror movie. I think it is called 'Camp Camp'_

Ruby quickly walked back up the stairs and into her room. It wasn't long before she heard more yelling. ' _And here I was going to be good for the week. Time to give them a distraction. And get some junk food._ ' Ruby thought as she quickly got changed.

She grabbed the first hoodie she had in her closet and pulled the black article on over her head as she pocketed her phone and quickly slipped some of the money she had saved up into her pocket as she opened her window.

She pulled herself up and sat on the window sill and began to swing her legs as the cold night air filled her lungs. She quickly laid down on her chest and began to lower herself onto the small extension's roof. Once she felt her feet connect with the roof she let go of the window sill. ' _And they feared Yang would use this to sneak out._ ' Ruby thought as she walked to the edge of the house and began to climb down the side of the building.

Once her feet touched the ground she began to walk towards the front of the house and smiled at sight before her.

' _Now if I was a bad person, I would shatter one of mom or dad's windows. But if I remember right..._ ' Ruby thought as she began to run her hand around the wheel well of the driver's side door and practically jumped for joy when she found what she was looking for.

' _Mom... I love you and all... but you shouldn't leave a key to an Impala this fine inside the wheel well. I just hope she has this thing filled up._ ' Ruby thought as she turned the key and smiled at the sight. ' _Mom... this is just a punishment for you... I got the key, the car is filled... you were asking for this. I wonder if Yang is willing to have some fun..._ '

* * *

Ruby stared at the lamp post and smiled. She checked her phone once more to see multiple panicking text messages from Yang causing her to smile more.

_R~ Relax Yang. The car is going to take more damage. I just run the risk of a few broken bones... plus we both know I won't get in trouble. But you may want to tell them to get towards the school. I'll be along the way._

Ruby locked her phone as she placed it back into her pocket. ' _No backing out now._ ' She thought as she placed her foot onto the gas pedal and drove straight into the lamp post she had been staring at for a good twenty minutes.

She felt the steering wheel slam into her chest as the car came to an immediate halt. She let out a gasp of air as the metal and leather robbed her of her breath. She pulled her head up and could see some damage of the car as she winced.

"Ow! Fucking airbags!" Ruby yelled as she began to cough. It was getting a little hard to breath as she tried to ignore the pain that was resonating in her chest. The stinging sensation from where the steering wheel connected with her upper chest and from where the seat belt stop her from flying out the wind-shield.

She could see the door opening next to her as a hand reached over and unbuckled the only decent safety feature Ruby had just discovered the car had. She couldn't make out who was helping her because of the helmet they were wearing. She could see a red motorcycle parked a bit away, the light illuminating their path.

Once they were some distance away the helmet came off causing Ruby to smile. "Hey Cinder." Ruby wheezed out as Cinder looked at the girl. A slight glare on her face. "I may not be able to make it Saturday... how about the Saturday after that." Ruby joked earning a glare from Cinder.

As Ruby began to chuckle she winced in pain. "The Fuck Ruby! What happened!? How did you get that car!? What happened to the airbags!?" Cinder yelled as Ruby cringed at the yelling.

"I'm not deaf! I just intentionally crashed my mom's car... as for the airbags... your guess is as good as mine..." Ruby spoke trying to sit up to be held down.

"Ruby, you're a daughter of doctors you should know me moving you was a stupid call, but at the same time, That car could be close to exploding for all I know." Cinder continued as she lightly held Ruby down.

"I'm fine. No obvious neck damage which is what that staying entails. Just some chest damage by the feeling. Which is not that bad all things considered. I mean may have some spine damage but I can still use my legs, so odds are I don't have spine damage." Ruby joked as she moved Cinder's hand away and began to sit up.

"I'm calling 911."

"Don't bother. Yang knows and the family were already out looking for me... but what were you doing out this way?" Ruby asked as Cinder tried to make sure Ruby wasn't moving too fast.

"Me and my dad were fixing my bike, and I needed to test it out. Why did you crash your mom's car?" Cinder asked, concern for Ruby's well being as she began to look over the woman's body to see if anything was obviously broken.

"It is a long and boring story. But that bike looks pretty sweet. Mind if I take it for a ride at some point?"

"Sorry I'm a bit sceptical about letting you ride something I just got fixed. But I take it that the car slowing down here is your family." Cinder spoke as the door flew open and a woman that Cinder had to admit looked exactly like a slightly older version of Ruby came running out.

"I'll text you once I get out Cinder." Ruby spoke as both Summer and Tai looked over Ruby.

"Bye Ruby."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" A shrilled white haired woman yelled as Ruby winced. Her ears ringing already. She knew this was going to happen the second she woke up that morning. She even had a day to figure out what she would say... but now that Weiss was yelling at her in person it was hard. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS! THE ONLY THING I GET WAS A SINGLE MESSAGE YESTERDAY SAYING DON'T BE ANGRY AT YANG!?"

" _Sorry_ for testing out my mom's car's safety features... _Soooo sorry_."

' _Why did I go for sarcasm... she is going to kill me... which don't get me wrong would make the broken ribs and collarbone feel better... as well as no more chemo... silver linings._ ' Ruby thought as her friend walked closer to her and was just barely about to poke Ruby's damaged rib cage when she pulled back and just pinched her nose letting out a huff.

Ruby walked up and hugged Weiss gently. "Sorry I didn't let you in on my crazy actions... but I was only going like thirty five with zero room for acceleration. The damage was rather minimal... would have been less if I didn't accidentally disable the airbags when I was learning how to hot wire."

"I worry about you Ruby... you aren't... doing... anything illegal are you?"

"Just whores, weed, booze, some LSD... no more than usual though. But I know that isn't what you wanted to ask. I promised you already Weiss, I won't go back to that."

Weiss just knew a few tears may have slipped their icy blue prison. Ruby giggled as she wiped away a few of the tears as her white haired friend quickly tried to push Ruby away who winced painfully. "Sorry." She let out as Ruby pulled away and cupped her ribs a little.

"It's okay princess... just be careful around my ribs... you have no idea how much seat belts hurt. A lot is the correct answer." Ruby spoke as she walked down the stairs. Taking each stair carefully as each single one painfully caused her ribs to move.

"God Ruby... when I heard you crashed a car, I pictured more broken bones... and stitches... maybe even a chipped tooth." Jaune proclaimed as he patted Ruby on the back causing her to tense up. "Jaune... do that again... and I'm going to skin you, tan the skin into a nice bit of leather, make a whip and whip the ever loving SHIT out of you till your name is Toby!" Ruby yelled as Jaune began to back away a little. Scared at how violent Ruby had turned in a split second and did not want to test his luck when it came to Ruby's anger.

"So Rubes where we meeting everyone?" Yang asked trying to defuse her sister's anger. Knowing full well she would never go through with that threat. It was as hollow as when Yang apologised to her friends for not telling them Ruby was sick. For the simple fact the one major sickness she has, she can't tell them. Even though she wants to scream it from the top of the roof, but wouldn't.

"Where that lamp post jumped out of nowhere. Now can we get going before someone else tests how screwed my chest is? Because if I get pat on the back again I'm going to snap whoever's neck it is that did it." Ruby seethed as Yang tossed her the bag she liked to carry with her outside. "Fuck you Yang." Ruby got out with a cough as Yang ruffled her hair.

"You're fault for crashing mom's car. Now, get going."

"Jesus, drop it already Yang. I've been on painkillers so sorry I couldn't tell you why my genius plan that totally worked by the way... and I will not mention my plan to outsiders." Ruby joked as Yang rolled her eyes. "Then until I hear what this plan is, I'll continue to assume the worst."

"Biǎo zi." Ruby uttered as Jaune and Weiss looked at her. "Call me that again Rubes, and I'm going to throw you. You know that is a terrible phrase."

"What the hell does that even mean? Neither of you tell us, Ren won't... and short of learning... I want to say traditional Chinese?" Jaune asked as Weiss unlocked the car.

"Swing and a miss. Simplified. And it means a few things... none of which are very nice... nicest is Bitch." Ruby answered quickly getting into the car. "Hey Weiss, mind if I drive?" Ruby asked as Weiss spun around to stare at her friend.

"NO!" She yelled as Yang began to hold her back. "Only people who haven't crashed can drive. Intentionally, or not." She continued as Yang patted her lap to try and calm Weiss down as she began to drive off.

"I'd like the record to show, out of the people that know how to drive in the car here, if you include that one crash a few days ago, I've still gotten into the least amount of accidents." Ruby pouted and crossed her arms a bit too fast for her likings, because that was immediately followed by wincing at the contraction of her chest.

She could see Jaune snickering next to her. "That is Karma for calling your sister whatever it was that you called her." Jaune continued to snicker as Ruby reached over and punched him in the shoulder. "Trust me, if karma is going to it, we are screwed. I'm due for massive bitch slap. So big it needs to come from a divine hand. And right now, that'll probably screw us."

Ruby could see her sister tense from the joke, but soon relaxed once she saw someone there. "Okay, so we aren't the first... and don't bring up Blake's or Pyrrha's parents... Jaune I'll beat you to an inch of your life, Rubes... I'll... I don't know... just don't."

"Fine. But at least tell me why I can't bring it up?" Jaune asked as Ruby shrugged. "Nope. Well, not until Blake or Pyrrha tell you of their own free will. And if you try to bring them to that conclusion... your punishment will be worse." Yang spoke as Ruby recognised the distinct red motorcycle.

"Right no bringing them up got it." Ruby got out as she practically jumped out of the car. As she walked up she could see the leggy brunette smile a little at Ruby walking towards her. A smile that shrunk once she saw the blonde haired boy getting out.

"Nice to see there wasn't any lasting damage... there isn't is there?" Cinder asked as Ruby laughed a little. "God it hurts to laugh. But, no... just some rib damage... and a few sprains. Thanks for pulling me out by the way. It made the trip easier...slightly more panicky... but easier." Ruby continued as the rest caught up to Ruby.

Yang let out a whistle as she took a look at Cinder's motorcycle she was resting on. "What model is that..." Yang asked as she walked closer inspecting it. Weiss hadn't seen that gleam in Yang's eyes in a long, long time.

"The Ninja H2... why?" Cinder asked as Yang's head shot up. "How the hell did you get one? Does it have any aids? Can I take it for a test drive?" Yang asked a mile a minute as Weiss just shrugged her shoulders as she walked closer to the lamp post to see how badly it was damaged.

"I'm sorry... I'm very picky. I just got the ABS and the KTRC working after a crash. Which thankfully my dad who was driving it wasn't injured that badly. Just a few broken bones." Cinder answered as Yang could feel Weiss' growing anger. "But how did you get this... this... beauty? No. Beauty doesn't do it justice."

"My dad is a mechanic that when he was younger helped a lot of racers... one of them didn't actually like the street legal version, gave it to my dad who prefers to drive a car over one of these but knew I like to drive them so he gave it to me. Why do you have a motorcycle?" Cinder asked trying to be polite as Yang quickly responded "Just a Ninja ZX-10R... which is pretty... but not as pretty."

Ruby began to walk towards Weiss. No longer entertained by the conversation. "Whatcha up to princess?" Ruby asked trying distance herself from the annoying conversation Yang was having. "Just looking at all the damage done... shocked I almost lost my best friend..." Weiss spoke with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Oh my god! Weiss, I placed my foot on the gas," Ruby spoke as she walked out into the middle of the road and stopped at one point, "Here. Going at thirty five I would not have suffered any serious damage. The car took more damage, it was a well calculated crash. It would have been less soft tissue damage if the airbags went off, but I knew worst case, I would have gotten a few broken bones. Nothing that serious."

Ruby was already getting furious at everyone's pessimistic outlook on the car crash. She was getting disgusted by how much worry Weiss was going through. "So just stop acting like I could have died. Plus on the off chance I took more damage than the car, Cinder still pulled me out minutes later. And both my parents and sister were minutes away. Everything was well calculated." Ruby continued as she walked back across the road.

Ruby could see Weiss turning around as she crossed the road. Ruby just knew it was so she could pout without any teasing from Ruby. Once Ruby got to her friend she walked around to see Weiss' pouting expression. "Why are you pouting? Is it because Yang finally has someone to nerd out with motorcycles with? Or is it because I really didn't want to see you down from me crashing a car and called you out on it?" Ruby asked wanting to know how to make her friend smile again.

"Both... slightly more so the latter... you know I'm not the jealous type... but I don't know anything about those." Weiss spoke, as she crossed her arms clearly furious at Cinder. "Careful, you know green is a bad colour on you. But you also know Yang isn't going to do anything. She isn't that dumb." Ruby joked as Weiss directed her glare at her friend.

"Remind me, why haven't I attempted to run you over? It would be so much easier than dealing with your comments."

"Because I'm your friend that will openly mock your family with you. Everyone else is too terrified to. As well as you know Yang would then out of grief, dump you. Or if that is what nearly push you over the edge, I would help you mock Yang."

"You're right... how long do you think it will be before Jaune hits on someone... I don't give him long?" Weiss asked trying to steer the conversation towards different waters. "Well Cinder has already threatened him with bodily harm... so we only need to worry about anyone we pass by. Otherwise we may need to dig a grave... so why am I not meant to bring up the parents of my favourite couple... no offence, just you know... you are dating my sister." Ruby asked just wanting to gossip instead of betting against Jaune.

"I promised them I wouldn't tell Ruby. It is very personal, and I can understand why they don't want more people to know. Just don't bring it up, let them bring it up. Promise me you won't bring it up. Promise on your Nǎinai's life." Weiss spoke holding up a finger to Ruby.

The smaller of the two held up her hands in defence, "You know no matter what, I would never promise on my Nǎinai's life. No matter how sure I was about something. I would never take that chance. But I won't bring it up to them." Ruby spoke slowly lowering her hands, as she saw Blake and Pyrrha approaching holding hands smiling.

"Good thing Cinder rode here... I don't suppose you have a helmet with you?" Ruby asked as Weiss shrugged her shoulders. "I may have one in the trunk... I would need to check. Let's wait for them to get here though before we make any deviation to the plans." Weiss continued as the duo quickly reached Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby quickly saw a blur of red hair run up and hug her. "OW! PYRRHA NOT SO TIGHT!" She heard a small 'sorry' as she let go. Pyrrha began to look Ruby over to see if she had injured Ruby more. Panic began to set in as Ruby began to wheeze a little trying to regain her breath.

After a few tense moments Ruby finally spoke, "Dear god I'm not going to get used to that pain." After a few more seconds of tense silence, "Okay, now we can hug... just don't squeeze... my doctor said I shouldn't even be out of the hospital just in case my ribs break fully. I say I'll take a chance."

Pyrrha and Blake carefully walked up and gently wrapped their arms around the significantly smaller woman. The brunette hugged the duo back and smiled at the genuine concern her friends had.

"So where are Ren and Nora?" Jaune asked as the trio disengaged from the hug. "Nora said and I quote her, 'this is mine and Renny's no pants day. Don't you dare spoil Camp Camp though.' So I doubt we will see them, but they know where the cinema is." Blake answered as she looked at Weiss' car and the motorcycle.

"Right... um, did one of you drive?" The buxom blonde asked as the apartment question was becoming obvious. "No... how many people can go on the bike there?" Blake asked as she turned to Cinder.

"I can take one more person if someone has a helmet."

Weiss walked around to the back of her car and opened the metal compartment and laughed. "Ruby heads up!" Weiss yelled as she tossed the helmet. "Sorry for making the decision, but Ruby is the closest to my size, and that is my helmet." Weiss continued as Ruby smiled wider as Yang frowned.

"Why do you have a helmet in there?" Yang asked as Weiss just glanced at her lazily. "Did you seriously forget I have three? The one I like to wear is with your bike, I keep one at my house, and I often keep the third here just in case we decide to take your bike home from school."

Ruby looked at the helmet as she turned to Cinder, "Do you know the way?"

"Yeah I think I do. If we do get side tracked, just tap my side and we can pull over and you can tell me." Cinder began as her and Ruby walked over to the motorcycle taking her first genuine look at it. She had to admit it did look like a majestic thing.

Cinder grabbed her helmet and swung her leg over it moving forward as she slipped her helmet on. Ruby was quick to take her own seat after she slipped the helmet on. She quickly wrapped her arms around the woman and was thankful Weiss' pure white helmet had a tinted visor.

She felt the blood rush to her face as she pressed herself further into Cinder as the bike began to pull out from where it was parked.

Ruby had no idea how fast they were going, but the thick cotton of her hoodie did not stop from the wind biting at her skin. She let a smile grow as they weaved through the traffic. Having long since lost Weiss and the rest due to the combination of speed and moving past the cars.

They quickly came to a stop just at a red light and was shocked to not even hear the engine. "Take a right up here! And then the third left! Straight shot after that!" Ruby yelled hoping Cinder heard. Her response came from Cinder just stating in a slightly louder than normal voice, "Okay, no need to yell that loud. It isn't like your sister's bike."

"This is so cool by the way. I can see why Yang loves it." Ruby spoke in a similar manner as Cinder as to not hurt her ears. "No, you really don't, and you can't legally here. Maybe we can take this to a track _then_ you can see why." Cinder spoke quickly leaning forward again as she quickly turned the corner and began to open the engine up once more causing Ruby to laugh at the feeling of the wind nipping through the fabric, not caring that it was probably dangerous.

She loved the feeling. It was making her feel alive, something she hadn't felt in awhile, something she was enjoying deeply. But as they take the left turn, she knew it was going to be short lived. It wasn't that far left to go.

Cinder sensing Ruby wanted to go faster for the remaining distance she began to truly accelerate. She loved what parts of Ruby's laugh came through over the loud roar of the engine, causing Cinder to crack a smile as she began to slow down once the building was in sight.

She could just feel the girl attached to her waist frown.

Cinder quickly found a parking spot, and turned the engine off. "That. Was. Fun! We need to do that again!" Ruby yelled practically ripping the helmet off as she dismounted. "This was so cool. How fast does it go? What is it that makes it street legal? Why am I asking so many questions? Regardless it is sooo cool."

"It can go a maximum of two hundred and forty miles per hour, the main thing that makes it street legal is the mirrors, and I have no idea why you are asking so many questions... Should we wait for them? I don't want to carry my helmet with me all day." Cinder spoke dismounting her bike and began to lock it. Once the break lock was in place she stood up and rested the helmet on the seat.

"Yeah... kinda need to... I forgot my bag in Weiss' car, and that has some pain killers I was prescribed in it. Can't enjoy the movie while in crippling pain." Ruby joked as she began to rub her ribs. She could feel the dull pain sensation from where she hugged so tight.

"Are you in pain now? I'm sorry if you are... I'm still putting her through her paces and thought why not just open it up." Cinder spoke as Ruby waved her off a little. "It wasn't from that. It was all on me just squeezing so hard. You don't really notice what muscles you use until they are in pain, then they just scream when you use them. Which sucks... it really, really sucks. But I do not regret doing what I did."

"We have time to kill... do you mind me asking why you did that? I was worried once I saw it was you when I helped you out of the car." Cinder asked and unlike when ever anyone else asked, she didn't feel the sickening sense of concern. She felt like she should talk to her about it, which was confusing her. Normally she would just tell someone to hit the road, but this woman was a mystery.

"My parents were getting into a very violent fight. Like it isn't as secret as they think. And I needed to do something drastic to distract them from each other. So totalling my mom's car was as I keep reminding everyone intentional... and despite what Weiss keeps thinking calculated."

"How bad was the fight that you needed to do something so drastic?"

After a few minutes when Ruby didn't answer Cinder felt like she needed to speak up again. "You don't need to answer... I'm just being nosey... sorry."

"No, it is okay... it is just something Yang and I don't overly like to talk about for obvious reasons. I doubt you would want to talk about your parents fighting."

Ruby noticed Cinder tense up a little at her comment. "Actually my mom passed away two years ago. And my dad and I just had to move... we had nothing but sad memories at the old house." Cinder spoke, some tears slipping past their prison which she quickly wiped away.

Ruby quickly wrapped Cinder in a hug, unsure of how to talk to her about it. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about her... or do you want to change the topic?" Cinder was shocked, she hadn't expected a reaction like this from Ruby. She could hear Ruby wince from the hug, but she still held on.

"I would much rather us changing the topic... I really don't like talking about my mom... it still hurts." Cinder answered as she hugged Ruby a little bit lighter than how she was being hugged.

"Okay topic change... what is your favourite scary movie? Mine would probably be the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"I don't watch that many scary movies... the only one I ever remember fully would be The Shining. But I also loved the book. Not so much the sequels... but that is just me." Cinder could see Ruby smile as she pulled away from the hug, she wasn't sure how but that made her smile a little but frown at the same time just from Ruby pulling away.

They talked for a while before a snow white car pulled into the spot next to Cinder and they could just make out the people in the car being the rest of their group. "Weiss mind if we leave the helmets in the car?" Ruby asked as Weiss got out. "Fine, just put them in the trunk." Weiss answered.

"Yang grab my bag. I need to take my meds." Ruby stated as she closed the trunk and felt a bag being tossed at her causing her to wince again. "Biǎo zi" She muttered softly and quickly fishing into the bag to pull out an orange bottle and a bottle of water.

Once the white pills were swallowed Pyrrha spoke up "Right let's go in. Can't wait for this... I read some good reviews about Camp Camp." They began to walk in Ruby slowed down to walk next to Cinder. "Sorry to bring it back up, but if you ever want to talk about your mom... you can talk to me."

"Thanks Ruby. I may eventually talk about her... but it may not be for years."

* * *

Summer froze when she heard the door slam shut. She looked at the brunette pulling away from her neck. "Shit! I swear if that poxy bastard is home." Summer muttered as the woman on her pulled away. "I think that is the closest I've seen you to being yourself in a long time."

The brunette leaned down and began to kiss her collarbone again, "Raven, I need to make sure that wasn't him. I'll be damned if I give him the moral high ground." Summer pulled away as the other woman frowned. "To be fair, I've been sleeping with you a lot longer than he has been sleeping with Elie."

"Yes but at least I don't let my daughters see me with nearly every one with a pulse. Hell he moved on from Elie a month ago and is starting to sleep with your brother." Summer spoke quickly walking over to pull her bathrobe on, "Just wait here. It may just be the girls in which case, I can send them out to get something to bring home for dinner."

"I'll wait then you sexy beast you." Raven spoke as Summer quickly walked out of the room and started to walk down the stairs to see Yang, Ruby and Weiss rummaging through the kitchen. Probably looking for something to eat.

"Hey girls, what are you doing?" Summer asked as Ruby turned to her, "Hey mom, we invited some people over, gonna watch some horror movies..."

"Okay, but you'll need to go out to get some popcorn and I'll be asleep upstairs, so if you would be nice and go out to eat before you start that would be lovely. I just got home after a week being on." Summer continued as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Okay Summer. Want us to bring you back anything?" Weiss asked as Summer smiled.

"It is okay Weiss, just make sure my girls eat properly. You know that they would eat oily food given the chance."

"Well do." Weiss stated leading the sisters into the living room as Summer walked back up the stairs. As she entered her room she saw her secret brunette lover she smiled. "They may be smart, but thankfully know not to ask too many questions. We have an hour at least before they are back."

"Good. Now come over here you naughty girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Okay there is the bell, but before you students leave I first have to hand out homework." The fast speaking history teacher spoke beating everyone to the door blocking it. "You all have been getting by easily on your own, time to work as part of a team. You will work in pairs that you can decide yourself. All the history classes this year have the same project. The years available to study for this project 1810 to 1950. Eight A4 pages each by the end of the day on the thirty-first,"

With that the green haired man ran out of the room as Ruby smiled. She knew Yang was going to try and drag her into being partners but Ruby knew exactly how that song and dance went. Ruby did all the work, Yang alter some words and phrases here and there to just swoop in to get a B.

She however already had a plan. Anyone would be better than Yang. She quickly saw the person she was looking for getting ready to leave. She ran up to the girl and quickly hugged her. "Hey Cinder, can we work together on this project you are gonna need to answer fast before Yang asks please say yes." Ruby recited off at such speeds it would put their teacher to shame.

"Okay... um... why may I ask though? I mean... she isn't that bad." Cinder asked as Ruby relaxed.

Ruby let out a loud sigh as they began to walk out of the room. "You've only known her a month... you can ask anyone, I'll do all the work, she'll take the credit... it got annoying when I was eight when she learned she could do it. Took all of a month." Ruby continued as Cinder smiled as shortly Yang came running up.

"Not happening this time Yang. Cinder already agreed to partner with me." Ruby stuck her tongue out as Yang rolled her eyes and began to feign hurt. "The betrayal! The hurt! The knife is is stuck in my back. Pull it out fast!" Yang yelled showing her back to the duo as Ruby slapped her back.

"Fine, I'll go see if my Snow Pea wants to help. And we will get a higher grade. You fine hoofing it home tonight?" Yang asked as they began to walk out of the building. She could feel Ruby glaring into her back as she continued to walk out. "Yaaaannnngggg! No booty calls during the week! Especially when it is Mom's final day off for awhile." Ruby whined as Yang chuckled infuriating the smaller of the sister duo more.

"It isn't a booty call. I promise. I'm just going to study at Weiss' and I'll be back by dinner." Yang stopped mid sentence once she saw the rain starting to pelt down in sheets.

"Cinder did you drive today? Please say yes..." Ruby pleaded as Cinder smiled. "Yeah... but you still need a helmet... I can not stress that enough. It is dangerous to drive around without one."

"How do you think I got to school today? Yang drove, actually have my own helmet this time. Not Weiss' stupidly awkward fitting one... she has such an odd shaped head... it is the German blood I think..." Ruby joked knowing Weiss wasn't going be too far behind. She never was.

It wasn't too long before she felt a smack on the back of her head. "For that, it may just turn into a booty call. It depends on how much work Yang does." Weiss spoke as Yang held open the door and smiled. "Gonna text block you then!" Ruby yelled out to them as she turned to Cinder.

"Crap... I need to go get my jacket and helmet out of my locker... want to come? We can start spit balling ideas for this project Oobleck has us doing. Because I have nothing." Ruby asked as she gestured down a hall as Cinder smiled and began to walk down the hallway. Cinder had come to enjoy the time she spent with Ruby.

Even though they only knew each other for a month, but Ruby had always found a way to make her day. "Well, we can pitch ideas all we want... now, but that is a large time gap. We need something to limit it. Like do we want to do something from the world, or do you want to do something from US history... Do we do the twentieth century or the nineteenth century. Because that will limit what we can spit ball and be more productive."

"Kinda why I asked you... I got nothing... but do you want to go to the library tomorrow? We can start looking at random topics." Ruby asked as she opened her locker and pulled out her jacket and something that made Cinder frown a little. She wasn't sure what she was looking at was either decals or her helmet actually getting damaged.

Something Ruby noticed and began to poke Cinder in the nose. "It is decals, I have never crashed, or been in a crash on a motorcycle. Why does everyone act like I'm a danger to myself?" Ruby rhetorical asked as Cinder snapped out of her trance, "Sorry, It is just an odd choice of design... but I can't do tomorrow, need to help my dad out at the garage. It was kinda what I agreed to when he gave me my bike once we got it and he made sure it was safe. Sunday though I should be free."

Ruby froze mid zipping of her jacket. ' _Think of a lie... I can't suddenly be sick Sunday... she may show up to check on me... I can't tell her the truth... Think think think!_ ' That was when a light bulb moment happened as she finished zipping up her jacket.

"Can't... I'm meant to go and do some community work in the hospital... my parents are still punishing me for the crash. I have no idea why they keep this up... the car wasn't that bad. But that is just my opinion." Ruby continued as she picked her helmet back up and they began to walk towards the front door. "Something about them needing to spend a lot of money in repairing it. So I need to be there every other Sunday..." Ruby continued her lie as she rested her helmet just barely on her head.

"So we won't be able to get a start on this until today, which is kinda too early, we have no idea, or Monday... which suits you better?" Cinder asked pulling her helmet out and pushing it onto her head as they began to walk towards one of the few remaining vehicles in the school parking lot.

"Either work really. I mean like yes if we did some tonight no matter what I need to be back home at the latest of half six... parents are working like non stop then so they can get Christmas off... the last four years it has been just me and Yang. So they promised in January that we will be together as a family this year... so this is the last time we will see our Mom for twelve weeks, and the final time we will see our dad is this day next week... and then he is gone for eleven weeks."

"Damn that must suck... so Monday then. Give you all the time you can get with your mom... I do not want to come in between that. If we have like ten ideas each by Monday that would make us at least a little focused when we go to the library." Cinder responded as she kneeled down and began to unlock the brake lock.

Ruby smiled as she pushed her dark crimson helmet down fully as Cinder sat on on her bike and slipped the key into the ignition. Ruby flicked her black visor down as she climbed onto the back and wrapped her arms around Cinder who smiled as she turned the key and began to drive out of the car park. Causing them to smile as they turned onto the main road as Cinder held down the accelerator causing both girls to laugh.

There was something about Ruby's laugh that Cinder had just found contagious. As she laughed slowing down to a halt at a red light. "I always forget how sweet this thing is... pity you can't really go much faster the rest of the journey too many turns." Ruby spoke as Cinder began to turn.

"It's okay. Kinda gets dangerous the faster we go." Cinder spoke trying to just enjoy the rest of the journey with the smaller girl attached to her waist. She loved it whenever they were going anywhere, Cinder had a total of four different people from the friends she made on the back of her bike, and she only seemed to enjoy it when Ruby was holding onto her waist.

Ruby just smiled as the familiar scenery passing by, causing her to smile. She enjoyed it. For whatever reason she always was mad when she had a real coat, she liked it when Cinder would go fast, and the wind would nip at her skin. But as her house came into view she frowned knowing she would need to disengage from her comfortable spot.

Cinder pulled into the nearly empty driveway just as the door opened to a woman Cinder did not recognise. Ruby jumped off and pulled her helmet off. "Bye Cinder, safe trip the rest of the way home." Ruby got out as she walked up to the person standing in the doorway.

"Hey Aunt Raven..." Ruby got out quickly turning around to wave Cinder off as she quickly turned around and drove off. Ruby turned back to the brunette who gestured them to walk in. "Where is mom? Not that I'm not happy to see you. It has been so long." Ruby asked as she quickly hugged the woman.

"She is upstairs. Who was that?" Raven asked as Ruby rested her helmet on the post at the base of the stairs as she took her jacket off and hung it up. "That was Cinder, she is a new student, she is so cool. Totally has Yang jealous with that motorcycle."

"I'd say... what is that the Ninja H2? Those are expensive. How did she afford one?" Raven asked as she followed Ruby into the kitchen. "A friend of her dad races them and got it from Kawasaki but disliked the street legal model. And her dad doesn't like riding them. So he gave it to her. It is so sweet. Kinda makes me want to learn how to drive one just so she would let me drive it... but everyone is scared I'll total another thing. Like it was nearly a month ago." Ruby continued as she opened the fridge and began to rummage through it.

"From what I heard the worry you put your parents through is what is causing some distrust with them. I don't really blame them mind you." Raven answered as Ruby spoke up, "They worry over everything about me though... I cough up a little blood, they worry. I crash a car they panic. I learn how to hot wire they panic. I throw up from chemo they panic." Ruby continued to rant as she smiled at what she was looking for. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a large black can with green lettering.

She closed the fridge and was about to open it when the can was taken from her. She turned around to see Summer holding the can. "You know I don't like you drinking this stuff. It is full of sugar and chemicals. It is terrible for your health." Summer continued as she walked back and placed the can back into the fridge and grabbed a clear plastic bottle and handed it to her daughter.

"Neither is Chemo. Which does so many more bad things..." Ruby huffed as she opened the bottle and took a drink. "Where is Yang? I was just about to start dinner." Summer asked as Ruby held a finger up taking another big gulp.

"Does she always pull excuses like that?" Raven asked as Ruby recapped the bottle. "I'm not wrong. Chemo sucks... and burns a little... could be because the stuff I'm getting pumped with is essentially poison. But the entire year got a history project and I already got partnered with Cinder so she went with Weiss. She said she would be back by dinner."

"Would have loved to see her... and actually talk to her instead of a lightning visit Tai or Summer would send me on to make sure neither of you having set the house on fire. It just doesn't feel right."

"Like I could call her... but Weiss does live nearly half an hour away. If we knew you would be here we would have come straight home. We love spending time with you and haven't seen you since the end of summer vacation." Ruby spoke as Raven rounded the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Would you please do that?"

"Okay, I'll be upstairs mom. Gonna get some homework done. I'll let you know if Yang is on her way." Ruby got out and began to climb the stairs and fished her phone. ' _I just hope Yang isn't busy_ studying _that would suck. Only need to do that once in a lifetime._ '

As she opened her door, she tossed her bag onto her bed and quickly took a seat in her chair. As the ringing filled her ear she was happy that Yang answered. " _Rubes this best be good._ "

"Raven is here, she wanted to talk with you. I bet it is to take that trip with you she has always wanted to do. You know seeing as the end of high school is within sight." Ruby spoke and heard a distinct sound of Weiss groaning in the background.

" _Fine I'll be on my way in a few. Just need to sort some things out here, with the studyin-_ "

"Don't need to know the rest Yang. I'll relay the message to Raven and mom. Just for the sake of my sanity and my friendship with Weiss, please stop there." Ruby spoke and got slightly annoyed when she could hear the groan from Weiss and snicker from Yang. " _Fine, but if you get snappy, I start to describe. Now I need to go Ruby. Bye._ "

Ruby heard the dial tone causing her to roll her eyes, "Bye then Yang. Just hang up on me."

"MOM! AUNT RAVEN! SHE IS ON HER WAY NOW!" Ruby yelled causing a single "THANKS RUBY!" from Raven.

Ruby quickly leaned over and pulled out some of her books to get the little homework she had to get done. "Might as well get that freaking essay on Macbeth done... why does this year have to be the year we do a Tragedy? Just seems to be a buzz kill for me." Ruby spoke as she opened the book and began to read scene again so it was fresh in her mind.

* * *

"Hey Raven, been a while. How are the little shits doing?" Yang asked walking in through the front door, helmet in hand quickly hugging Raven. "Why do you keep calling them that? It wasn't that long ago you were in Middle School..."

"Come on, I was not that bad like the worst thing I did was piss off a few teachers." Yang joked as Raven raised an eyebrow. "What about that chicken you placed into my ceiling? Or that time you started to place tarantulas in the boys bathroom to hear them scream?"

"Actually since you graduated the complaints have decreased to what I should be dealing with. Not my biological daughter wanting to cause havoc." Raven continued as Yang snickered at the memory.

"Those were funny and you know it. Damn private school kids don't know how to deal with a freaking spider. That is totally not my fault." Yang joked as she walked into the kitchen. "Mom, you need some help with dinner?" Yang asked as she opened the fridge and grabbed a black can and opened it.

"No Yang, I got it covered. Raven wanted to talk to you about that trip you both wanted to take once you graduate." Summer spoke as she quickly replaced the lid on the pot on the stove. As Yang smiled, "Okay Mom. If you need help just holler." Yang quickly ran up and hugged Summer and began to walk into the living room where Raven sat.

* * *

"Yang, get up. You are meant to take me to chemo. We need to get going if you want to eat anything." Ruby stated pushing Yang out of her bed. Yang sat up and glared at Ruby. She just knew it was too early to even do anything, let alone drive.

"What time is it? If it is before six, cancer or not, I'm going to kill you. I need sleep." Yang spoke rubbing her eyes as Ruby turned the light on. "It is seven, and we have an hour to get to the hospital, now go get some coffee and something to eat... I'm going to try and find something somewhat entertaining I haven't done a billion times over." Ruby continued crossing her arms waiting for Yang to get up.

"Go and get changed in the bathroom. I do not trust you to do it here. Go! I want to get this stupid ass hospital trip over with so I can go and puke up my guts out, and deal with a slew of other issues. That always comes with this. I will crash your motorcycle if you make me drive myself." Ruby demanded as Yang stood up rubbing her eyes further walking out of her room grumbling.

"Is the coffee brewed? Because if not, you may be late. I really need a lot right now. I was up super late." Yang asked closing the door as Ruby walked up just behind her to pound on the door.

"Hard to get changed without clothes! And no! We ran out yesterday! And don't bitch about a lack of sleep!" Ruby yelled as Yang opened the door and took the clothes in Ruby's outstretched hands. "Jeez you think if you were sleep deprived it would be less pushy... especially seeing as you hate chemo and hospitals in general." Yang muttered closing the door again.

"It is because I don't like them I want to get this out of the way. Now hurry up, and you may get some time with Weiss while I debate if I should get a bed for the bathroom." Ruby yelled back and soon the door was thrown open once more to reveal a slight sluggish blonde. Ruby could just see the rings under her eyes.

"We need to go find a Starbucks... or anywhere I can get coffee first. Unless you have like meth or something... I just need to wake up... I'll deal with the addiction issue later."

"I'm too tired to make some bitchy comment. If you don't want to eat anything, let's go. I'll impress what's his face... three years and never once been early." Ruby spoke walking down the stairs. Ignoring the sluggishness of her sister behind her. "Ruby if there isn't a single place open for coffee you best hope the cancer beats me to killing you."

"It is seven in the morning. If they all were closed it would be the first time ever. In the history of the world. Especially seeing as there is a Starbucks like three blocks from the hospital." Ruby continued as she quickly grabbed her set of house keys and placed them into her pocket. "I thought you were too tired to make bitchy comments." Yang asked as she quickly grabbed her keys and began to check to see if she had everything as she grabbed her jacket and zipped it up her jacket and held out Ruby's who came back in holding both helmets.

"I have some on hand. I always do. And you owe me some because I shouldn't have to wake you up when you know you're meant to take me to chemo. It isn't fair on either of us. And I doubt Mom and Dad will let me drive any time soon even when I do get a licence." Ruby continued as she quickly swapped with Yang and began to zip her jacket up and rested her helmet on her head.

"Come on, we need to get me wired. I need a caffeine fix." Yang spoke holding the door open as Ruby smiled and grabbed her messenger bag and pushed her helmet on fully as she stepped out closing the door as Yang unlocked her bike and began to wheel it out as Ruby locked the front door. And quickly walked over to Yang and climbed on just as Yang turned the key.

Ruby closed her eyes lightly as she held onto Yang and frowned. It just felt different compared to when she was with Cinder. She had tried to figure out why a few times and could just come up that. But she let the vibrations lull her into a small pseudo rest. Just focused enough in the real world as to make it easier for Yang to turn. She knew the trip was never that long. Only half an hour from their home with Yang's normal route. But just enough for her to relax into her big sister's back.

As she felt the motorcycle come to a stop she pulled her head up and looked around to see them parking in the hospital car park. Ruby climbed off and removed her helmet and squinted at the bright morning sun. "Right, you go in... I'm going to go get coffee. I'll be in to find you shortly. I just need like four or five red eyes... I got like an hour's sleep if that." Yang spoke taking her helmet off and tossed it to Ruby who began to walk into the hospital.

Once she was through the door she could see some of the staff surprised at her appearance. When she walked up to the desk to see a nurse look up, "Your in early... granted I'm sure Jim is going to be happy." the nurse said looking up from her computer. "Yeah there was no coffee, and I had to wake Yang up. Mind if I leave our helmets back there?" Ruby asked holding both helmets up as the nurse took them behind the desk

"Jim is in his office. You know the way. Just try not to cause any trouble." the nurse spoke as Ruby nodded and quickly walked behind the double doors and began to walk down the all too familiar hallways as she approached the oncology department. She quickly found the room she was looking for and knocked. She heard a loud 'Come in' as she opened the door to see her oncologist sitting at his desk.

"Sorry I'm early. Just had no coffee and had to get Yang out of the bed. So it was going to be either late or early." Ruby spoke unzipping her jacket as the tall blonde haired man stood up and quickly fixed his suit jacket and smiled. "It is okay Ruby. Thankfully we can get the treatment started early. Get you out of here by noon." He continued as he lead Ruby out of the room.

"Yay... vomiting most of the day... fun," Ruby sarcastically said as she followed him into a large open room with multiple seats. And machines. "Mind if I get the machine next to Neo? You know at least I can talk to someone and not tempt to kill someone."

"Fine, room is empty. Go get comfortable I'll go and get the things needed." Jim spoke as Ruby smiled and walked over to the seat after waving in her hand in front of girl's book to attract her attention. She smiled at how the girl's face lit up, followed by reaching into a bag next to her to pull out a note pad and pen.

'Hey Ruby' Was written in big letters as Ruby smiled. "How have you been? Haven't seen you here in a while." Ruby asked as the other girl quickly turned the notepad facing her again.

It wasn't long before it was facing Ruby again, 'Only a few more sessions after this. Then hopefully it has gone into remission. What about you?'

"Nowhere near remission. It is just barely controlled if the last scans are anything to go by. But final year of school started. So college panic... yay." Ruby joked as the Oncologist came back into the room causing Ruby to groan a little and removed her jacket as she rolled up her right sleeve.

"Well, only a few more left this year Ruby. So there is that to look forward to I suppose." Jim tried to joke as Ruby rolled her eyes. "Not really something to look forward to until the tumour starts to shrink." Ruby joked back as the doctor smiled.

"This may be the treatment to start that, so let's get started." He spoke as he started the machine as Ruby laid back into the chair to let the doctor start his work. ' _Hopefully this is also the first treatment I don't get violently sick._ ' Ruby mused to herself as she closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ruby walked to the lunch table where her friends sat. She quickly took a seat across from Cinder who smiled at her sudden appearance. She smiled in return as she pulled out a bottle of water. She was kinda mad she forgot to pack anything to eat and nearly slept through school, but glad she was there.

Ruby looked over and quickly opened her bottle of water and tossed a bit at her sister who was in a fierce tongue battle with her best friend. She then began to drink from the bottle knowing there would be some form of retaliation.

"What happened to the days where you would just clear your throat. I missed those days. Not when I get water poured on me. If it gets any worse, I swear I'm going to gut you and hang you by your intestines." Yang yelled as she turned around to see Ruby smiling as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I needed to resort to more extreme actions ever since I walked in on you two in the living room... and the garage... and in the bathroom... and what pisses me off the most _my_ room. After that be glad I don't stab the both of you every time you look at each other with kissy faces" Ruby shrugged and began to take another mouthful of water.

Ruby smiled as the others began to giggle as she just knew Weiss was blushing a dark shade of red. "I'm still so very sorry about that. I let her talk me into it... and regretted it almost instantly... and an hour later when you walked in." Weiss continued blushing as Yang laughed and Ruby took a deep breath.

"Gonna let that one slide. Next time Weiss, and I swear your dad will have a report in triplicate about what you and my dumb sister get on to when the door closes and the music goes on. Win will receive every single thing Yang has a phobia of and what embarrasses her." Ruby continued receiving a glare from the blonde and white haired duo.

"What on earth could Yang have a phobia of?" the redhead asked as Ruby laughed. "Well, there is clowns, tangerines, moths, bats, seagulls and my favourite the colour p-" Ruby was cut off by Yang placing her hand over her mouth.

Yang leaned in and whispered, "You get one of those. Any more and I reveal a big secret you've been keeping" She made sure only Ruby could hear her. She actually didn't want them to know but She knew Ruby didn't know that.

"Nǐ bù gǎn!" Ruby yelled as she pried Yang's hand off her face. The anger in her eyes was obvious to them all and no one seemed to know exactly what was said. The group turned to Ren who shrugged. "That wasn't Mandarin... and I'm assuming it was intentional."

"It means 'don't you dare'... probably one of a few Cantonese sayings I know. They both have said it a lot since I've known them. There is five or six other sayings that I know for similar reasons." Weiss spoke as she began to pick at the salad she had. She just hoped whatever it was that Yang said to Ruby that didn't just cause enough interest that it became the topic of conversation.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Ruby?" Cinder asked as Ruby just recapped the bottle of water she had. "I barely made it in today because I slept through my alarm and unlike when I need to wake Yang up, she never makes me lunch and I'm saving up money. So one day without lunch or breakfast, I'm going to be fine." Ruby answered as Cinder just seemed unsure.

As the rest continued to eat Ruby could see Cinder slowed down to a near snail's pace. Ruby could see her hand go down to the last half of a sandwich she had before Ruby spoke up. "Cinder. I swear, I'm fine. The day is nearly over, then we are going to the library, then I'll eat a large dinner."

Cinder wasn't sure how Ruby's scolding had hurt so much, but it did. She had to make it look like it didn't hurt that bad. But it had. It was almost like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Lunch was rather quiet to Cinder and Ruby.

The silence was broken by the sound of the bell. "Meet me at my locker after school. My bag is nowhere as big as yours... I can't keep my helmet or jacket in it along with my school crap." Ruby stated to Cinder as they began to walk in.

"Okay, why did you tell me? The rest of our day we share."

"Just in case. No idea what can happen... that is three hours away. And chances are Yang is going to get in trouble, I'd just like to know the full story if I get questioned. Which will happen if she does get in trouble." Ruby spoke as Cinder nodded knowing Yang's record from one month alone it would make sense with her parents questioning her.

* * *

Ruby closed her locker and began to zip up her coat as she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned around to see Yang standing there smiling. "Rubes, I won't be home till late, me and Weiss need to lay some serious ground work for the project. But I'll bring something home." She spoke as Ruby quickly looked around to see if Weiss had followed Yang.

"Ignoring the grammar issue, fine, me and Cinder are heading to the library. But I have no idea how long we are going to be... plus I feel a little woozy..." Ruby spoke as she grabbed her helmet as Yang smirked. "One, English isn't either of our first or even second languages so who cares. Two it is probably just because you haven't had anything to eat in like two days. Just screw getting mom or dad something for Christmas, they would rather the both of us to be healthy." Yang joked as Ruby laughed.

"Late for that, but have some fun with Weiss. And don't be too late." Ruby spoke as she began to walk away from Yang. The blonde turned around to see Cinder walking up. "You two remember to use protection!" Yang yelled as Ruby just walked away.

As she approached Cinder, Yang's comment clearly seemed to have had an effect on her. The red blush as Ruby giggled. "She is joking Cinder. Come on. We should get the bulk of the work done."

Ruby began to walk with Cinder towards the door she smiled at how Cinder seemed to become bashful at Yang's joke. She would just love to see if she could make Cinder blush like that. She could just picture it now.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard an engine being revved. She could see Cinder sitting down waiting for her causing her to smirk pushing her helmet on and climbed on. "Why did you zone out?" Cinder asked as she heard Ruby giggle.

"I was thinking about how easy you blush. Kinda curious as to what else can cause you to blush that shade." Ruby joked hoping it would cause a similar colour dusting her cheeks. She quickly wrapped her arms around Cinder who began to drive off. She just knew it was to try and change the subject, but she just hoped it was so Ruby would hold on tighter.

' _Where did that thought come from... I seem to always lose control of my mind when I'm this close to Cinder. I swear if this continues, I'm going to need to get advice from someone... maybe and I hope it won't get that bad... talk to_ Yang.' Ruby thought as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. She didn't want to spoil it by speaking.

She was snapped out of her trance by the feeling of someone tapping her hands. She quickly looked around to see the motorcycle had stopped just outside the library. She quickly pulled her arms back and climbed down. She pulled her helmet off and was about to apologise when Cinder spoke up.

"Are you sure you are okay to do this? You kinda passed out a little, and I've noticed that you've been doing that a little during school as well. I don't mind putting it off. I mean we still have four weeks. I mean like even if we spent the next week doing nothing, we still have three to research and get the eight pages."

"Nah it is fine... I just haven't had any decent sleep. Probably just have a really bad head cold. And sadly can't pop pills to cure one. Just got to soldier through it." Ruby spoke as Cinder dismounted and locked her bike, picked up her helmet and gestured for Ruby to lead them into the library.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she noticed there was only a few people in the building. She walked over to a free table and placed her bag onto the desk. As she took the seat she pulled out a notepad as Cinder sat down across from her.

"So I suppose the obvious thing to do is we go down the list we made. Or we take turns reading off them." Cinder spoke as she pulled out her own notepad. "Let's just read off the lot and stop between each one so the other can give their opinion on the topic. You want to go first? Or what?" Ruby asked as Cinder smiled.

"Well, looking for things... not much actually caught my attention... we can do the great Irish Potato Famine."

"Too big of a time frame. Plus that makes my ancestors seem harsh... and unforgiving... and slightly rage inducing... damn dirt farmers." Ruby muttered crossing her arms as Cinder laughed a little. "Okay, knowing the next answer now... the Easter Rising?" Cinder asked as Ruby smiled.

"Actually that was the third one I thought about. And I know what you are thinking, we were just defending our property. Damn dirty terrorists." Ruby continued as she tossed the notepad she was holding towards Cinder to show how serious she was.

"So I think that decides what our topic is on... are you feeling alright?" Cinder asked as Ruby's head hit the desk. Cinder ran around the desk and began to shake Ruby who didn't seem to respond. She lowered her hand onto her neck to feel a steady but faint pulse.

Cinder turned around to see a librarian walking over to see what was wrong. She wasn't sure if her face was broadcasting fear or what but the librarian ran back behind the desk and pulled out the phone.

' _The hell is happening Ruby? You were just fine a few minutes ago... please don't be too bad._ ' Cinder thought as the librarian came running back. As Cinder continued to attempt to jostle Ruby awake.

* * *

The incandescent light that shone into Ruby's eyes as she woke up shocked her a little. She couldn't remember much. She remembered sitting in the public library with Cinder next thing she new she was staring at the all too familiar hospital ceiling.

Ruby sat up and began to look around to see Cinder sitting next to her bedside with her mom on the other who shot up and wrapped her in a hug. Ruby lazily twisted her arm around her mom and gave her a one armed hug as she began to try and think about how she ended up here. She just hoped that she would find some answer.

"Oh thank god Ruby you're alright, I was so worried." Cinder spoke as Summer pulled from Ruby and rubbed her eyes a little with the back of her hand. "Are you alright Ruby? Do you have any idea what happened?" Summer asked as she quickly hit a button next to where Ruby's head was.

"I have no idea mom. I feel fine... just have no idea what happened. I remember sitting in the library agreeing we would work on the Easter Rising... and then nothing until I woke up here." Ruby muttered glad she still had her long sleeved shirt.

"Summer, Miss Fall, can you please vacate so I can ask my patient some questions." The brown haired woman that walked in demanding not asking. "Should I wait outside... or... what?" Cinder asked as Ruby looked around to find a clock but just saw the blackness that always meant night.

"You should probably go home Cinder. I don't want your dad to worry. I'll text you when I get out or tomorrow morning." Ruby spoke as Cinder walked up and hugged Ruby, "Okay, just promise you'll text me."

"Okay Cinder I promise. Just make sure you drive safe." Ruby spoke as Cinder smiled pulling away from Ruby and began to walk out closely followed by Summer as the doctor walked up to Ruby and took a seat as Ruby pushed herself up into a more so respectable position.

"So Elie... do you know what happened? Or is it going to be a mystery?" Ruby rhetorically asked as she turned to her doctor who frowned a little. "Well I figured out what might have caused it, but it raises some questions." She continued as she took her glasses off to clean them.

"Are you eating properly because from a blood sample Summer allowed me to take, it came back that you were lacking a few vital nutrients. Like iron, potassium, zinc, some other elements." Elie continued as she replaced her glasses onto her face as Ruby frowned a little.

"Well, I haven't had anything today... and I did have chemo yesterday which always leads some violent projectiles coming from both ends... so I didn't have anything yesterday... and I think I may have slept through dinner the day before that. So I last had something decent Friday... but three days isn't that bad..." Ruby continued as she knew exactly where it was going.

"Yes normally, but as you probably know, you are already borderline anorexic due to how your already high metabolism added into the fact chemo seems to cause you nausea and diarrhoea, your body lacks some basic building blocks... but it is easily treatable for now. You just need to take some supplements followed by eating foods rich in the needed nutrients. But you can be discharged as soon as you have a ride that doesn't mean you'll be clinging onto someone." Elie spoke standing up as Ruby flopped down onto the bed.

"UGH! Pills suck though! Almost as bad as chemo." Ruby whined as she heard the doctor snicker a little. "Well, you need the building blocks somehow, and there is no food rich enough in them, to not take them. Plus you are lacking a total of eight separate things, it is easier to do it this way." She continued as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Fine..." Ruby began, having long since given up the will to fight any of the doctors in the hospital.

"Hey Elie... can I ask you a personal question?" Ruby spoke up trying to hopefully get an answer to the question that had been burning in the back of her mind. "Ruby, I've been your doctor for sixteen years, and your parents friend for even longer. Our relationship can't get much more personal for all kinds of legal reasons. So if you can't ask a personal question, I'd be hurt." Elie spoke getting comfortable in her seat once more.

* * *

Ruby saw the car pull up next to where she was standing and the door flew open as the angry white haired friend walked out of the car and glared. She closed the door and began to tap her foot. "We aren't going anywhere until you explain what the fuck happened this time Ruby! Because to me it keeps seeming like you are doing it again!"

"Weiss! Stop yelling. I just passed out. I just didn't have the right nutrients in my system... I've just been eating junk food. And no food today just tipped it over. I'm on supplements for like the next two months." Ruby continued as she walked a few more steps closer to Weiss whose demeanour had not shifted in the slightest.

"I need to hear it Ruby..."

"I have not tried to kill myself in nearly three years Weiss! Why do you keep bringing that up?" Ruby asked as she threw her arms up in the air. Already tired from the conversation she was having with Weiss.

"Because I was the one that found you with your arms sliced open! I was the one that desperately prayed that you screwed up learning the circulatory system. How I hoped that you didn't put so much research into wanting to end it that way. I prayed that my best friend would tell me why eventually she did something like that." Weiss yelled as she stared into Ruby's eyes.

"Sorry Weiss. But I can't tell you why I went down that route. I haven't even told Yang. But I told you three years ago I would never do something like that again. Especially if I was going to, I wouldn't use baby aspirin. I'd go for the full strength stuff. That way I can run the chance of overdosing as well." Ruby joked as she walked up to Weiss and hugged her.

"But I promised you, time and time again. This is not me trying to commit suicide again. Nor was me crashing the car another cry like that. You made it clear, I don't get out that easily. Not until we are old and had a long life. You don't need to ask every time I'm here." Ruby continued as she rubbed Weiss' back.

Weiss pushed Ruby till she was at arm's reach. "Let me see your arms. I want proof." Weiss demanded as Ruby rolled her eyes. She reached down and rolled her sleeves up and turned her arms to prove to Weiss.

Weiss looked down to see the scars almost perfectly going down the length of Ruby's forearm. It hurt Weiss whenever she saw them. It meant that their almost life long friendship wasn't strong enough. But the fact there wasn't a single new one that appeared meant, at least partially that Ruby was telling the truth.

"Get in the car Ruby. We are going to get every damn pill you need to take. I will not let you pass out because you are accidentally starving yourself. I don't care if I need to buy every single bottle in the fucking city. I'm not letting you die." Weiss stated as Ruby smiled as she began to move her sleeves down and began to button them as she opened the passenger side door and took a seat.

"Now what did your doctor say you needed?" Weiss asked as Ruby just began to recite off everything Elie had told her she was lacking. She could see Weiss tense up and waited for Ruby to be done before she spoke up.

"How do you lack six fucking things Ruby? It is things like this that causes me to doubt what you are saying. Because it seems like you are starving yourself."

"Weiss, think about that for a minute. If and it is a big if. If I was going to commit suicide, in a house filled with razor sharp knives, countless prescription pads and medication, the knowledge of how to tie a noose... why would I go for what is the slowest possible method. Seriously... you've known me for so long... why would I take the slow way?" Ruby asked as she rested her head against the window. She felt really tired but curious.

Curious over the simple fact she had expected Yang to have shown up as well. Not that she minded. "Hey... where is Yang? I figured she would have come along as well. Especially seeing as I was in hospital..." Ruby asked as she turned towards her white haired friend.

"I didn't call her... you always seem to dodge my questions when she is around. She knows I'm assuming that you were there though. No way did Summer or Tai not call her." Weiss continued as she turned the corner causing Ruby to remember her promise to Cinder. She pulled her phone out and began to text the girl who helped her out when she passed out.

_R~ Sorry I didn't text sooner. Weiss picked me up, I'm nearly home._

Ruby locked her phone thinking she wouldn't get a response seeing as it was getting late. To her joy she felt her phone vibrate. She opened her phone to see a message from Cinder.

_C~ It is okay, I was just helping my dad. What was wrong? Or did they not figure it out._

Ruby looked up from phone to see Weiss pulling into a parking space, "I'm going to go in. Wait here, because knowing you, you would try to destroy the bottles and try and steal the cookies."

"One time Weiss. I did that one time. And I paid you back... eventually." Ruby muttered as she turned back to her phone. "One time too many. One time too many." Weiss spoke to herself hoping Ruby was going to be fine inside the car.

_R~ Nutrient deficiency... turns out cookies despite what I want, aren't acceptable for regular consumption... pissed Elie right off with that. So I'm now meant to take supplements to make up for the lack as well as eat food rich in what I'm missing._

_C~ How many were you missing? And more importantly how were you missing nutrients in the first place?_

_R~ Six different things according to Weiss who counted. And again, cookies apparently don't count. Along with junk food.. pissed off a lot of people._

_C~ I would not be surprised... you had me worried._ It isn't every day a person passes out.

_R~ Well, Weiss is almost back from getting the crap. I'll see you tomorrow._

* * *

Cinder laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Pondering why it had hurt her so much about Ruby fainting. She had no idea why the dread covered her as if it was a blanket. She looked at her phone, looking at the previous conversations she had with Ruby and smiled a little.

' _She is going to be alright Cinder. She has countless people that care about her. She even said she would be fine._ ' Cinder thought as she heard a faint knock on her door. "I'm not asleep Dad, what did you want?" Cinder asked swinging her legs over and walked over and opened the door to see a tall red haired man standing there.

"I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. You just came home late, and ran up stairs. Didn't even walk into the kitchen. It was pot roast night... you have never missed pot roast night." He spoke as Cinder smiled a little. "Just a friend passed out in the library while we were planning our history project. I was just worried about her."

The man walked into the room smiling at his daughter actually being alright. "Is this the girl that despite you just wanting to read got you to open up a little bit more?"

"Yeah... same one... but she just has this way about her... it is confusing really." Cinder started as she took a seat on her bed and laid down. There was a question brewing in her mind as she continued to stare at the poster.

"Hey dad... mind if I ask you a personal question?" Cinder asked as rage grew by the sound of her father's chuckling. "What is it sweetheart?"

"How did mom make you feel when you first met her?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Ruby groaned as she looked up across the desk to see Cinder who appeared to be equally as bored at the subject matter. "We got like half of the eight page report done... I think that is enough for a day... and still have like fifteen days left to get the last four done. Want to go and do something fun?" Ruby asked, desperately hoping the answer would be a yes.

"Ruby, we are in study. We can't just leave in the middle of the day." Cinder attempted to scold the redhead who rolled her eyes. "Cinder, all we have left is half of Oobleck's history. Which he would just let us work on the project. We are already miles ahead of the curve, so let's just ignore that and go to a cafe, or the mall... or do literally anything better with our time. Hell we could head to my house and just binge classic parody movies." Ruby spoke trying to sweeten the deal almost.

"What? The only classic movie like that I can think of, is 'Scary Movie'... which was terrible." Cinder spoke as she looked back down to what she was writing. Trying to focus, to try and fill her time. She had a distaste for what her dad had told her a week and a half ago as an answer to her question.

' _I can't possible have feelings like that with Ruby... two months ago I didn't even know her. No way she has the same feelings._ ' Cinder thought as Ruby flicked a ball of paper at her. "You've missed out on gems then. Some real gems. Like 'Airplane' or the 'Naked Gun' trilogy. You know, really good ones. So come on. Goodwitch won't have to know... all we need to do, is walk to your bike, and zip away."

"I still don't know Ruby... is twenty minutes after this really going to put that much of a damper on your day? I mean it isn't that bad." Cinder continued closing the notepad figuring that Ruby was going to make it impossible to work right now. "Yes. That twenty minutes we could be spent enjoying life a little bit. Plus you know me. If it was a full day or we had less work done, I wouldn't suggest this. But we are halfway done, with fifteen days left to finish. So let's live a small bit."

Cinder smiled a little as she thought ' _How does she do that? She would be able to convince me to kill my dad if she asked me to._ '

"Fine, but I want to get this done with plenty of time to spare so that way I can look it over." Cinder bargained as Ruby smiled. "Fine, I was just matching your pace anyways. I could be done in another day... day and a half max." Ruby continued causing Cinder to stare at her.

"How? And I swear if you say are Asian I'm going to stay. That excuse does not work here." Cinder demanded as Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "I just grew up and was taught to prioritise work, which in turn let me write fast. Not sure what else applies besides the fact my Nǎinai was the one to teach me that."

Cinder frowned as the bell went. "How do we do this?" Cinder asked as Ruby smiled and stretched her arms.

"Well, we can follow a complex air duct system and lower ourselves down the other side of the doors, where there is a pressure sensitive plate to mark people coming and going..." Ruby began as she pulled out her jacket and helmet from her bag. "Or we just walk out the front door. From my experience the latter is the easiest option. The former... well that started off as a prank Yang pulled on our first day here and conned me into it. No one was happy about that... especially the school... those vents you would think you could get out of... but nope. They are bolted to the wall." Ruby continued as she zipped up her coat as Cinder smiled.

She was unsure if it was a joke or not as she walked out of the room with Ruby pulling her own jacket from her bag. Cautiously looking over her shoulder. "I've just never done something like this. So sorry for not knowing the obvious answer is the best."

"You just need to relax. Act like you would in twenty minutes. It is all about being casual." Ruby continued as they walked out the front door. Cinder smiled as she smelt the air. It seemed fresher. She pulled her keys from her pocket as she practically ran ahead of Ruby to unlock her motorcycle as Ruby smiled.

"I'm telling you relax Cinder." Ruby spoke placing her helmet on her head. Cinder stood up and placed her own one on as she started the engine and climbed on. Ruby quickly followed onto the back and wrapped her arms around Cinder's waist.

' _Elie is crazy... this can't be an attraction... why are doctors so stupid sometimes...?_ ' Ruby thought as she rested her head against Cinder's back just enjoying the serenity of the entire situation. As Cinder pulled over just outside some shops as she pulled her helmet off. "Okay... question is now what?" Cinder asked as Ruby pulled back and pulled her own helmet off.

"My house. We are going to binge parody movies. I must educate you. But first, I want a dead eye, and there is only one place near here dumb enough to sell them to someone like me... then we need to stop to get some junk movie food... and I suppose to keep people happy, stuff so I can make a kale, wheat germ, and lima bean smoothie... trust me they taste worse than they sound." Ruby began and slipped her helmet back on. "Take a right up ahead. It is about four blocks on the right hand side. Just... promise you'll follow my lead okay?"

"That raises some questions but okay." Cinder responded as she placed her helmet back on and quickly rounded the corner. Ruby smiled as Cinder slowed down to a stop outside what she hoped was the cafe from how fast Ruby jumped off. Cinder turned her head to see Ruby standing in front of a door the letters 'K-A-R-F' emblazoned on the piece of wood above the glass doors and windows. Ruby pulled her helmet off.

"I present to you KARF. But do not ask him about the name. It is a touchy subject... kinda lost his long time, on again off again girlfriend because of it." Ruby spoke as Cinder stood up from locking her bike. "That just makes me more curious. How does a shop name cause something like that?"

"It stands for 'Kirito is Always Right Foundation' it was a joke I had when I first met her. Now I have a question. Ruby why are you here? I know for a fact you aren't meant to be off for another twenty minutes." a tall black haired man asked as he held the door open for the two women.

Ruby smiled at the man as she waved him off. "Come on Kirito. We both know twenty minutes of history is going to be about as useful to me as a lion is to a lioness."

"So you mate with a class? That just throws what I know about biology out the window." Kirito sarcastically responded as he walked behind the counter to the glistening silver machines. "I'd swear you're being a smart ass, but the name 'karf' says you are a dumb ass." Ruby countered as she walked up behind the counter.

"What do you want? Or are you just here to insult me?"

Ruby turned to Cinder to see if she wanted anything, "I'll take a latte..." Cinder timidly spoke, unsure about the man, just something about him rubbed her the wrong way. "Dead Eye for me." Ruby spoked as the man smiled a little.

"Coming right up if it means I can get rid of you sooner." He spoke turning around to make the requested drinks. Ruby turned back around to Cinder who just smiled. The single thought going through her head, ' _This is nice... just spending time with Ruby is it wrong I just love these moment and never want them to en- where the hell did that come from... damn it dad... you are confusing me with your bullshit._ '

The man turned around and placed the second cup down on the counter. "Eleven bucks Ruby." Ruby produced a wallet from her bag and pulled some notes out and handed it to the man. Ruby grabbed the two paper cups and handed one of them to Cinder. "Come on, we can walk to the store to get the rest of the stuff. Let's get out of Kirito's hair so he can either go get baked, or cry over some girl he lost."

"That was one time!" He yelled as the female duo walked out. Ruby could feel him glare as she gestured down the road. As they walked she let her free arm swing, just brushing against the back of Cinder's own hand.

Ruby hid her blush taking a sip from her coffee. She pulled the mug back a little disgusted. "Bastard gave me a black eye... I should go back to throw this at him." Ruby muttered as Cinder looked at her face. She stared into the pools of molten silver. And felt her chest tighten a little at the sight. "It doesn't look like it..." Cinder answered after a few heart tensing moments.

"What? No. I meant the coffee is a black eye. It is a weaker version of what I wanted. Here try some." Ruby responded, holding it out for Cinder if she wanted a sip. Cinder took the cup and took a tiny sip before she spat it onto the ground next to her. "What the hell is in that?"

"Well, two espresso shots short of what I want. But it is drip coffee topped off with two shots of espresso. Which is a pity, he normally is better than that." Ruby continued taking a sip, as she shook her head. "Shame... anyway, you've been awfully silent for most of the day... like more than normal... so I'm kinda worried about you." Ruby continued as they turned the corner and continued to walk down.

Cinder was unsure what Ruby meant. She had always preferred to let others do the speaking. It was what she always did. It just made sense. Why would Ruby question what she always did? "I'm always this quiet... you know that. I've just been thinking about things." Cinder answered as they walked into the small store.

Ruby quickly walked down one aisle and grabbed a box as she turned the corner and walked down an adjoining aisle. Cinder had no idea what half of the green things in the aisle was but Ruby seemed to know exactly what each was and grabbed a few of the items. She quickly handed the cup of coffee she was holding to Cinder as she walked up to the counter.

She quickly paid for the items and placed them into her bag. "Now to finish that coffee, head to my place. Make the nasty smoothie that I'll need to add some more pills to... but it will keep everyone happy. Especially Weiss and my family." Ruby joked taking the cup back from Cinder.

"Why does Weiss care so much about you? I never understood that... like I can understand if she has been your best friend for a long time... but I've had friends about that long, and I'm not overly fussed with their diet." Cinder asked as they began to walk back towards Cinder's motorcycle.

Ruby quickly finished her drink ignoring the burning sensation as she tried to figure out what to say. "That is a long story that I doubt you would believe me even if I told you... plus I really don't like talking about it with the exception of arguing with Weiss about it... and even then we both like to tiptoe around the subject so it doesn't get to that stage."

Cinder just let out a single grunt of understanding. As she downed her own cup and they both tossed it into a nearby trash can. "Well, let's change the subject... what is so special about these movies?" Cinder asked hoping that it would take Ruby's mind off the subject. She felt it was the correct thing to do, after all Ruby had yet to push her into talking about a subject she would rather avoid.

"They are the greatest comedy movies you can ever come across. Just enough slapstick to keep those with a lowbrow of humour entertained. And enough wordplay to make the people with highbrow humour entertained." Ruby continued as she pulled her helmet out of her bag and slipped it on as Cinder followed suit shortly after unlocking the motorcycle.

"I'll take your word until I see them. But it seems like you are overselling them."

"You'll see soon enough that is impossible. Now come on. Let's get going." Ruby exclaimed, she could have sworn she heard the taller of the two laugh. It was something she seldom heard, but it was magical to her. Cinder swung one leg over as Ruby climbed onto the back and wrapped her arms around the brunette and held on tight.

' _Now to enjoy some time alone with Cinder before Yang comes and ruins it with her terrible jokes... and possible shoving her tongue down Weiss' throat... may need to neuter them... it will do them good in the long run._ ' Ruby thought as they began the journey back towards the new destination.

* * *

"How dare she just do that? Leave while there is still school... when I see her, I'm going to skin her alive." Weiss seethed shoving her books into her locker. Stopping once she felt a pair of arms encircle her. "Yang... I'm mad at Ruby right now... she promised she would stop by my place because she swore she do something for her birthday this year."

Yang leaned down and kissed Weiss' neck and began to sway on the spot with Weiss. "Come on Snowpea, her birthday is a month away. Plus her idea of fun is just spending time with friends and family. So just relax about it all." Yang continued as she moved a hand up to brush Weiss' hair out from the side of her neck,

"Not now Yang. I'm very stressed and had planned to talk to Ruby about it as well as actually plan her to do something fun on her birthday. I mean in the last three years she has become recluse every other weekend. And I did look it up in advance. Her birthday falls on that other weekend. So this year she missed my birthday, Blake's, Pyrrha's, and my personal favourite yours." Weiss began to rant as She turned around in Yang's arms and lightly pushed her away.

Yang tensed up, Weiss normally hated being stood up, especially by Ruby. She let out a sharp exhale through her nose as she began, "Fine. She is probably back at our house. Let's go punish her for mitching..."

Weiss smirked as she gave Yang a chaste kiss on the lips. "Careful sweetie, your British is showing. But I agree. Let's go. Maybe smack her a little. Somewhere where the bruises won't show. I'm thinking the torso region."

Yang smiled as she leaned down and kissed Weiss. "You want to ride around in that metal box of yours? Or to we take the bumblebee?"

"Bumblebee. But when I need to head home, you need to either bring me home or stop back here." Weiss commented as Yang smiled, "Are you suggesting a sleep over? Or a _sleep_ over?"

"Let's wait on that one. I need to get my spare helmet. Told you it comes in handy." Weiss snickered as she kicked her locker closed with the side of her foot. She weaved her fingers into Yang's as they walked out of the building. She enjoyed the midday sun hitting her skin as they walked towards her white car.

Weiss reluctantly let go of Yang's hand as she opened the trunk of her car, she could hear Yang laugh as she bent over to grab the white helmet. Even though she already had the helmet she began to sway her hips on the spot. She knew what Yang was laughing at. "I'll let you say it this one time Yang. Just don't think you can say it all the time."

"What can I say, I love dat ass." Yang joked as Weiss pulled herself up and closed the trunk. "That counts. Now let's get going. Don't want to keep Ruby's divine retribution at bay. Otherwise, she'll get used to it." Weiss said as she slipped her helmet on.

They quickly walked over towards Yang's yellow motorcycle just as the blonde began to unlock it. She pulled the chain through the wheel and shoved it into her bag with the heavy duty padlock. She shoved her own helmet on as she climbed onto the motorcycle and moved forward a little so Weiss could climb on as well.

Weiss practically jumped on after she pulled on her jacket and held onto Yang. "God I forgot how nice this is, just so we are this close together." Weiss spoke softly as Yang turned the key and revved the engine a little and began to slowly drive out. She noticed one thing though, Cinder's motorcycle was missing. Something she knew she saw that morning. And she knew Cinder wasn't there for history.

She figured Cinder was probably with Ruby, she just hoped that whatever they were doing that they were decent at least. Not that she overly cared. She was fine as long as Weiss was close to her. She was kind of mad that Weiss had started to piece together Ruby's absence from group events such as birthdays. But thanked all that was holy she figured out nothing about Ruby's cancer.

Yang leaned into a turn and smiled at the feeling of Weiss tightening her grip on her waist. Yang had often forgot how fun these short trips were just because of how close she would be with Weiss. That was the one thing she never really got about cars. The person could be right next to you, and yet feel so far away. Where as when she was riding a motorcycle, not only did she feel alive, but when Weiss was the person, she would squeeze on harder than anyone.

It was perfect to Yang. Her white haired angel was as close as she could be, and she didn't want it any other way.

Yang turned the final corner and slowed down quickly coming to a stop as she parked next to the distinct dark red motorcycle. She felt Weiss let go and climb off the second Yang's feet touched the ground. Yang pulled her helmet off as Weiss walked up to the door. Yang practically ripped the keys out of the ignition as she tossed her other set of keys towards Weiss who caught them.

"Don't hit her that hard Snow Pea!" Yang yelled as she swung her bag over and pulled out the chain and began to lock her bike down. Once she was connected the chain with the heavy padlock she dismounted her bike and walked in as she pulled her helmet off.

She could hear a loud smack followed by a yelp as she closed the door. She walked into the living room to see her sister rubbing her face with a bright red hand on the left side. She could see Cinder giggling a little. Weiss reached for the pale green concoction in the glass and sniffed it.

"Yeah... I totally wouldn't drink that Princess. It actually smells a lot better than it tastes." Ruby spoke as she pulled her hand away from where her white haired friend had hit her. "I wasn't going to... just never seen something... this nasty looking. But don't change the subject! I'm pissed at you! You promised me we'd talk today! Just the two of us!" Weiss yelled placing the glass back onto the table.

"What? Since when? I'm like ninety percent sure that was for tomorrow... but seeing as how you only hit me when you are mad... I'm starting to rethink that... like forty percent sure it is for tomorrow." Ruby continued as she reached out for the glass and took a drink as her face contorted in disgust at it. She could see Weiss getting ready to smack her again when she spoke up, "More like ten percent..."

"We were meant to plan your birthday..." Weiss spoke crossing her arms over her chest as Ruby smirked. "Fine... we can talk later Weiss... but I genuinely thought it was tomorrow. I'm sorry." Ruby spoke trying to avoid the heiress' icy gaze.

Ruby turned back to the tv and clicked play on the move that Cinder had been so kind to pause. Yang looked at what was playing and jumped over the couch and sat down. "Weiss, come on... we didn't miss much of the first Naked Gun. You can beat Ruby with a sack full of oranges after. I love this movie."

"Surely you must be joking." Weiss began as she turned around to stare at the screen. "Wrong movie, same actor. And don't call me Shirley." Yang joked as she sat up a little to pull Weiss down onto her lap. "What is with your fascination with these type of movies?"

"Weiss, shush. Cinder needs to be educated. And if you don't get it, so do you. Now shut up, eat some popcorn, then educate yourself." Ruby nearly yelled as she grabbed the box of popcorn and held it up to Weiss who took a few of the kernels and popped them into her mouth. "This best be good."

* * *

Ruby laid down on her bed as she coughed into her elbow, Weiss was close to follow and closed the door behind her. Ruby laid down to stare at the ceiling. As Weiss moved Ruby's chair closer to the bed. "So spill. What has been eating away at you?... Yang didn't find a way to get a girl pregnant did she? Because that would be both a scientific marvel, but worrying at the same time."

"Why is it whenever I have a serious matter to talk about and don't feel comfortable talking about it with Yang, you always assume she knocked me up?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms as she continued "And no. She didn't."

"I just always assume Yang would bend the laws of biology to mess with my head. Like that one time she added lifts to my shoes to convince me I was growing again? Or that time she kept taking a cookie from my stash each day and convinced me I was sleep eating?" Ruby continued as she heard Weiss snicker next to her. She just knew Weiss was enjoying Ruby's regaling of previous times the blonde had tried to mess with her mind.

"I forgot about those... all of which were funny... what about that time when you were six and she convinced you, you were a werewolf?" Weiss managed to get out in between laughing. "I get it, my sister is worse than yours. Now can we move onto... oh I don't know, the reason you've bitch slapped me about a dozen times since you got here?" Ruby practically yelled as she flailed her arms. "What are we doing for your birthday? You've already missed four this year, I won't let you miss yours."

"I can't see the future Weiss… despite how cool that would my track record with getting sick is kinda abysmal…"

"We are planning something and you are going to do it. Sick or not." Weiss deadpanned as she spun around in Ruby's chair and pulled a sheet of paper and pen from the small cup on the desk. "Start spitting out ideas, we got a lot to do and little time to do it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"So, when do I get to meet this girl that is stealing my baby's heart?" The red haired man asked as Cinder glanced up from her bowl to glare at the man. That had been what her father had constantly asked her every meal they ate together. She had already started to get annoyed by it.

"Dad... do we need to have another boundaries talk? Because this is crossing it. I don't mind if you want to take an interest in my life, but not this way. It is creepy." Cinder asked as she dipped the spoon back into the bowl and pulled it up to her mouth and placed the spoon full of the cereal into her mouth. "It is just, she has been on your mind from what you've told me... still no idea what a 'history project' is slang for."

Cinder pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a sigh of anger. She tossed her spoon into the bowl. "Jesus dad. First off, I told you time and time again, the project is real. Do you want me to show it to you or something? Secondly, and I can't believe I need to say this for the third time in a lifetime let alone a month, stop trying to get me to ruin possible the only person who doesn't make me want to kill everyone since mom."

Cinder was surprised at how civil she was handling this considering the last time they had talked about Ruby it had devolved into a screaming match. One that had ended in bad taste for both of the people currently sitting down.

"I'm sorry Cin... but outside of you helping out in the shop and a few meals here and there... we don't talk anymore really... and be honest, if you didn't come to me to ask how one girl made you feel different, I would not only not know about her, but I also wouldn't have known about you making friends." the man spoke as his daughter looked down, slightly saddened at the sight of her dad looking down trodden.

"I'm sorry dad... but I'd normally talk to mom about this kind of thing which isn't really possible... and any time you bring something like that up... I get angry and snap a you... I just find it really hard to talk to you about people like Ruby." Cinder picked up her bowel and walked over to the sink to place it in. "We are turning in our project today... she wants to celebrate and we may come here to do that. But I should be going now. Have fun today dad." Cinder finished as she kissed her dad's cheek and practically ran to the door.

She sat on her motorcycle as she thought about what her dad had kept saying ' _He may be right, but I'm not going to act on the feelings... that would be absurd... if I do, I'll probably ruin everything._ ' Cinder turned her key and began to drive off. She had made the drive countless times, but it just felt different.

She had noticed that change no matter where she was going, she just felt like it was hollow unless Ruby was clinging to her waist.

As she pulled up to the last set of traffic lights before the school she shook her head to push the thoughts from her mind as she drove through the intersection hoping that the thoughts would just naturally leave her.

* * *

"Why Miss Rose, such an unexpected topic from you... and handed in ten days early. As expected. Who is your partner?" The green haired man asked as Ruby smiled. "It was Cinder... you know the only other person up here... how are the puppies by the way?" Ruby asked as Cinder placed her own bound stack of paper onto the desk.

"They are doing great. But I assume you don't want to stay here and gossip the night away. You two should head home." Oobleck spoke collecting both stacks of bound papers and zipped out of the room leaving the two woman to just calmly collect their things and walk out of the room.

Cinder smiled as Ruby held the door open for her. "So, Cinder, how do we celebrate? Can't go out and get wasted... so what do you want to do?" Ruby asked as they began to walk out of the room. She could see Cinder was debating it, unsure of what to do about the whole situation. "Well... we could always go get something to eat at the mall... maybe watch some movie or tv show... save heading to the movies till we get our grades back."

Ruby smiled as they walked towards her locker, personally Ruby was fine just staying close with her. She had no idea how to describe it. She just felt at peace when Cinder was near. Once she opened her locker she pulled out her history text books and put them into the locker as she pulled out her helmet and jacket.

"Well, I'm fine with almost everything. Owe Kirito a punch to the shoulder for that coffee incident... bastard trying to pull a pig in a poke on me... but that I already planned to do later... don't want to spoil his pain and suffering... so your house to watch one of those series you kept telling me about after I should you the brilliance that was Leslie Nielsen... like that one about brothers."

"Fine, but you'll have to deal with my dad a little... I hope you don't mind. But he enjoys the series just as much as I do and may tag along to watch it with us." Cinder spoke as Ruby zipped up her jacket and grabbed her helmet. "I don't mind... just I don't want any spoilers... I really don't enjoy those, especially for a series I may or may not watch fully."

Cinder smiled at her, ' _Please say dad isn't going to get between us. Otherwise I may just beat him to an inch of his life._ ' Cinder thought as she zipped up her own jacket. She could see Ruby practically jumping in her spot at the mere idea of spending time with Cinder, or so she hoped. Cinder grabbed her helmet and pushed it down onto her head.

Ruby smiled as she waited for Cinder to climb onto her motorcycle. She was excited about the time she could spend with Cinder, no matter how short the time was. She loved every single second of it. And didn't even care if someone attempted to ruin it. She would be fine as long as Cinder was next to her.

Ruby climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and grabbed hold onto Cinder tight. Just wanting to enjoy ride, something she could do when she was with Yang, but it just felt different. Not that she didn't enjoy the rides her sister would take her on, but after being that close to Cinder, it felt like it paled in comparison.

Ruby just hoped that the moment would never end.

* * *

"Dad! You here!?" Cinder yelled as she walked into house closely followed by Ruby. "Dad...!" Cinder yelled again to be sure he wasn't there.

"Yeah... seems like he is in the garage, or something... probably working on the car brought in last week... I keep telling him that it clearly is just a hidden crack on the engine block but he refuses to take it apart until he knows for sure it can't be anything else." Cinder muttered turning towards Ruby who just looked at Cinder like she had three heads.

Ruby had no idea what any of what Cinder had meant, she hopped that she would explain what it meant. "It is costly to take apart an engine and if it is cracked it is an expensive fix for the person and might as well buy a new car."

"Ahhhh... so... where are we going?" Ruby asked as she she took a look around. The cream walls appeared to lead all the way up the set of stairs to her left and three doors were on the same floor. There were a few pictures of what Ruby adored. They were pictures of Cinder throughout the years with a dark haired woman and a red haired man.

' _Where have I seen that woman before...? That is going to annoy me... ah it will come to me once I'm not actively thinking about it._ ' Ruby thought as Cinder looked at the picture Ruby was staring at.

"That was one of the last pictures she was a part of... before she fell ill..." Cinder spoke as Ruby looked up to see her wiping a tear from her face. "You don't need to talk about her Cinder... you know I'm not going to push."

She could see Cinder relax a little at the confirmation of that simple fact. "We can head up to my room... a lot easier to just watch the show up there than it is to carry things down here to watch them."

"You have a tv in your room? That seems wildly distracting... but in saying that I do have a computer in mine." Ruby commented as Cinder lead the way up the stairs. Cinder opened her door to reveal what Ruby had to admit was a rather large room. She could see a large desk with a small laptop resting on it and next to it was a tv stand with a flat screen tv on it and right next to it was a game console that caused Ruby to smile a little bit.

"Have a seat on my bed... just don't put your boots on it. I don't wash my bedding nearly as much as I should, and I'd rather not need to." Cinder spoke walking over to a small small bookshelf and grabbed one of the boxes on top of it and walked over to the tv and pressed a button on the side of the tv and placed a disc inside.

Ruby smiled as she pulled out her phone and began to text her sister.

_R~ Gonna be at Cinder's for a while, we are watching something called Supernatural... save me some food._

_Y~ Fine, but you cray cray kids best remember to use protection. The world is filled with so many crazy STIs._

_R~ Yang, when I get home we are talking about boundaries, and I'm going to beat you with Mom's medical dictionary._

_Y~ Challenge accepted Rubbles. Challenge accepted. That is if you think you can take your big sis on. Weiss is staying the night by the way._

Ruby rolled her eyes as Cinder slipped her shoes off and jumped onto the bed and moved just behind Ruby and closer to the wall as she the menu began to load up. "Who were you texting? I just asked because your eye did that involuntary twitch you get whenever someone makes some rude comment you want to sarcastically respond to, but cant out of manners." Cinder asked as Ruby turned to face her.

"Yang... and my eye does not twitch! I just like to save all my snark for when I talk to people." Ruby huffed crossing her arms as she noticed the remote Cinder was holding. "And why are you using a dvd player...? you've got a console over there."

"Because the controller is dead and it is just too much hassle to plug that in right now... but it feels like something is missing..." Cinder spoke as she tried to go down the list of things in her head that she normally had when she was watching anything.

"Popcorn? Or at least that is what I always have when I'm about to binge watch a series... same principle as movies... you want something salty and something sweet and something to drink." Ruby spoke as she looked around the room to see if there was anything else she could see to figure out who the enigma that Cinder truly was.

"I should probably go get some then shouldn't I?" Cinder rhetorically asked as she stood up as she quickly started and paused the first episode.

Cinder started down the stairs stopping at the base as she turned the corner to see her dad standing in the kitchen next to the open fridge door. Cinder ignored the man and walked over to one of the cupboards. She opened the wooden door and saw what she came down the stairs for. She grabbed the box and walked to the microwave.

"What are you doing Cin? Also got any ideas for dinner by the way?"

"Making popcorn... me and Ruby are up stairs about to start watching Supernatural... and before you ask no we aren't going to bring it downstairs and if you barge into my room again, I'm going to freak out." Cinder almost yelled as the popping began in the microwave. She could see the gleam in her dad's eyes, "Well, after that argument we had this morning, you bring her here, and watch our favourite series? Challenge accepted Cin."

Cinder tensed up a bit as the popping stopped. Cinder reached over and grabbed the bottle filled with a dark brown liquid, and two glasses as she quickly grabbed the bag of popcorn and nearly ran up the stairs. She could feel her father was just behind her as she slammed her door and flicked the lock.

She took a look around to see Ruby holding a silver framed picture that Cinder knew all too well. She only ever had one picture in her room. She carefully placed the items onto her dresser as she walked over to where Ruby was took the picture from her.

Ruby froze as she saw the picture being removed from her. She had finally remembered where she saw that woman in the pictures downstairs before. The picture Cinder had on her desk was what reminded Ruby of her. "Please don't touch that picture Ruby!" Cinder yelled as she looked at it again to make sure it was unharmed.

"I'm sorry... I just saw some machines I recognized from an Oncologist's office... and I know this would be the first time I pushed... but what was she diagnosed with?" Ruby asked... she already knew the answer... she had talked to the woman countless times before and had wondered where she vanished to, but now it made sense to her. "She was diagnosed with a Pancoast Tumour... and that is what took her life... she suffered for a year of constantly going to chemotherapy and radiotherapy... even had a large section of her lung removed... but it was too late when they found it." Cinder spoke as she placed the picture back onto her desk she didn't want to seem harsh, but she just knew she did, even if it was by mistake.

Cinder looked up from the picture to see Ruby frowning. "Sorry I just took the picture... my curiosity is always gets the better of me... and I'm so very, very sorry if I trudged up anything." Ruby spoke walking over to the door getting ready to leave when Cinder spoke up.

"Ruby... don't go... we can still watch the show... it is just, I dislike talking about my mom's cancer. Cancer does terrible things, to both the person diagnosed and to their family and friends. Especially if their cancer wins." Cinder spoke, she could see Ruby tense up a bit at the door.

"I've been in hospitals almost my entire life, and from talking to cancer patients a few times, Cancer is harder on the person diagnosed. They need to appear strong... they need to appear like their insides aren't on fire... just so they can ease the stress and worry others have for their health." Ruby spoke as she turned around to face Cinder.

Cinder frowned as she looked at Ruby, "Can we please not talk about cancer and it's effects on people. I'm pretty sure I know more about what it does to people than you do. Can we just watch the show?" Cinder asked as Ruby tensed up more. ' _I can't tell her... just got to watch the show._ '

"Fine... if you want to drop it let's just watch the show..." Ruby muttered as they both walked over to the bed and sat down.

* * *

Cinder looked down at Ruby's sleeping form. They had gotten through four episodes, before Cinder looked down. ' _She just looks so peaceful... I should probably wake her up... but I don't want to ruin it..._ ' Cinder thought as Ruby's eyes opened and she sat up and began to cough into her arm.

"Nothing like coughing to wake you up." Ruby joked but received no laugh from Cinder. She closed began to look around and saw nothing but the darkness outside. "It is really late... how long was I out?" Ruby continued as she stretched a little letting out a yawn.

"I don't know... the fourth episode just finished..." Cinder spoke as Ruby looked at the tv, "So I've only been asleep for an hour... god damn... time does fly when you are having fun..." Ruby muttered as she looked at her phone.

Ruby turned around just as Cinder leaned over to reach for the remote. Their lips crashing together. Both Cinder and Ruby's eyes widened and slowly closed as they gave into the feeling of the other's lips. Ruby felt a tongue rub against her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth.

She soon felt Cinder's tongue running along hers. She pulled back, and saw the look on Cinder's face. "I've got to go." Ruby said as she quickly grabbed her bag and ran. She unlocked the door and ran down the flight of stairs and out the front door. She had no idea why but the feeling of Cinder's lips on hers felt amazing to her.

But that was what caused Ruby to hurt. The fact she knew Cinder's mom had the same type of cancer she did was what was hurting. The fact she knew now if she got closer to Cinder, she could hurt Cinder all over again.

She just ran, she knew she would have a distance to get back to her home... but she had to. Once she was some distance away she slowed down to a walk and eventually stopped. She braced herself against her knees. Wheezing and coughing.

She didn't even care she could see some blood flying from her mouth and onto the dusty ground. Once she stopped coughing she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "God damn it!" Ruby yelled as she slammed her fist into the side of the building she was near.

"My lungs hurt about as much as when I get chemo, and now I know for a fact Cinder shares my feelings... and if she finds out... I'm going to hurt her in an all new way." Ruby yelled to herself, the people passing by paying her no mind.

She finally pulled herself up to look at how far she had left to go.' _Joy... still a ten minute walk to get home... and I forgot my helmet and jacket at Cinder's... this day just gets better and better._ ' Ruby thought as she just started to walk slightly faster than normal. She was feeling a chill that came with the setting of the sun.

As she turned the corner and saw her house she began to run. She could finally vent, but slowed down once again when she remembered the text Yang had sent her. ' _For once, I'm genuinely pissed that Weiss is here. What the fuck! How the fuck am I meant to vent about life when Weiss is here!_ ' Ruby yelled internally and was about to punch a wall when she saw a bright light.

She turned to see the light dimming and thankfully her ears caught up before her eyes when she heard a distinct "Ruby?"

"Aunt Raven? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked as her eyes adjusted and she felt a chill. "Besides wondering what you are doing out without a sweater at least? Summer asked me to check up on you two. It has been a week after all since she has seen either of you two." Raven asked ushering Ruby into the house.

"Raven?" Weiss asked as Ruby quickly walked in to see Yang just putting a plate into the microwave. "Yang... I kind of really need to talk to you... like now without Weiss nearby." Ruby rushed out quietly but loud enough so Yang could hear.

Yang just nodded as Ruby led Yang up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and began to pace. Yang was unsure of what was causing the stress of her sister to panic but she just took a seat on the chair. And just wanted to let her sister work through her thoughts.

After five minutes, Yang spoke up, "Rubes, your pacing is making me dizzy... just say what is on your mind."

"I found out not only who Cinder's mom was I found out how she died."

"Why does that matter? It certainly doesn't warrant a panic attack." Yang asked as Ruby stopped pacing and faced her sister. "Because we kissed and her mom is Salem."

"Oh... Salem as in... 'I have the same kind of tumour' Salem?"

"Yeah... and now I know for a fact, she has feelings for me... and this is getting far too complicated... why does she have to have feelings for me?" Ruby continued her rant as realisation dawned on Yang. "Ah... that kinda does deserve a little panic... but relax Ruby, you know you can't think properly when you panic... and despite what I would like to think... you are a lot smarter than me... so if anyone can figure out an answer it is you. But only if you calm down." Yang spoke grabbing Ruby's hand.

Ruby used her free hand to run her fingers through her hair. "This sucks Yang... if she finds out... I'm just going to hurt her... something I don't want to do... to anyone... ever."

"I know Rubes. And I'm sure if she ever finds out she'll know. If not, who needs her?"

"But Yang... as soon as someone finds out... I'm going to hurt a lot of people... like a lot. Including Weiss... and everyone." Ruby continued to panic as Yang slapped her lightly. "Think about that Rubes. Weiss will never stop being your friend. No matter how hard you try. She didn't leave you when you tried to end it, and if she finds out, she'll be a little pissed, but I'm the one that will take the brunt for lying not you."

After a few moments, Ruby hugged Yang who pulled her off. "I'm going to go make sure your dinner is alright. Just no more hugging... it makes me feel bad... and you may want to dry your eyes. Otherwise she will worry and won't stop till you speak." Yang joked as she ruffled Ruby's hair causing her to bat the hand away.

Ruby puffed her cheeks out as she tried to fix her hair. "Stop doing that!" Ruby yelled as she followed behind the blonde woman.

* * *

Cinder yelled as she punched the nearest wall. She felt her hand go through the plaster. She felt the plaster scrap and cut away at the flesh on her hand. She saw her dad walk into her room. She could see that there was a burning question on his mind, but unsure if he should ask it. He pulled her hand from the wall and examined it.

"That looks bad... we should probably go get that checked out? Mind if I ask what caused that bout of anger?" He asked as Cinder could see the red liquid dripping onto the floor. "I kissed Ruby... and she ran... I just ruined our friendship... I thought she was kissing back but then we pulled apart... and she ran." Cinder yelled as she tensed her other fist and was about to throw another punch but thought against it.

"Cinna bun... I'm sure that isn't what happened. You always second guess yourself when it comes to people. If she was a car, motorcycle or even a boat, you would know every single thing right and wrong. Next time you see her, talk. And it should be tomorrow. She forgot her jacket and helmet by the looks of it."

"You know I hate that name... let's just go before I add more holes into my walls and possibly break some of my bones."

The man smiled as Cinder moved her other hand over and cupped it, "I know you don't hate it... you just hate how I use it when I'm concerned." Cinder rolled her eyes as they began to walk down the stairs. Cinder already loathing the conversation she will have to have with Ruby the following day. But hoped her dad was right, and she was just being dumber than normal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shēngrì kuàilè means happy birthday, and Xièxiè bàba means Thank you dad.

Chapter 10:

 _Cinder walked up to Ruby who was just at her locker. Cinder tapped her on her shoulder as she fished out what Ruby had left behind at her house. Ruby turned around To have the items thrusted into her arms. "Here... sorry about what happened._ I don't what came over me... I let my feelings take over... I can understand if you never want to talk to me again." Cinder muttered as she turned around and was about to walk away from Ruby's locker when she felt a hand grip onto her wrist.

" _It isn't what you think Cinder... I do have feelings for you... but I'm keeping secrets... ones I can't really reveal... and_ I fear once you find out what they are... you are going to get hurt... and I can't stand hurting anyone." Ruby spoke as she looked at her helmet. Her chest hurt once she saw the bandages encasing Cinder's hand. She dropped her jacket as she continued, "The fact I can guess I drove you to hurt your hand... it makes it hard."

 _Cinder looked down at her hand and was about to shrug it off when Ruby continued. "I ran because I knew your mom... I met her a few times while I was stuck in hospital... it only clicked when I saw the picture resting on your desk... when we kissed, it felt great... but I remembered a conversation_ I had with your mom one time." Ruby spoke, fearing what Cinder would say or do at that half truth.

"She said how when we are attracted to someone, we can hurt them the most... and I refuse to hurt anyone. I can't stand it when people hurt... and it hurts me even more. I'm feel disgust at myself knowing you injured your hand from me running off yesterday."

"Ruby, I'm a big girl. Some would even say a woman. If you hurt me then so what. The fact I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me is enough for me." Cinder spoke as she lightly grabbed Ruby's chin with her thumb and index finger and raised it. "Is it so wrong that I feel jittery around you. Is it so wrong that I just want to kiss you?" Cinder asked as she leaned down and let her lips just barely ghosting over Ruby's.

 _Ruby got out a simple 'No' as she leaned up and captured Cinder's lips._ She wrapped her arms around Cinder's neck, her helmet dropping and hitting the floor, but the sound didn't reach Ruby's ears. She leaned in as she opened her mouth at the same time Cinder did and the tongue battle ensued.

 _Cinder pulled back and smiled at Ruby's eyes just opening. "_ So... does this mean what I think it means...? or are you just stringing me along?" Cinder asked as Ruby smirked. "You're a smart woman Cinder... or do you need another hint?"

 _After a few seconds Cinder smirked as well. "Another hint please." Ruby leaned up_ and locked her lips once more. As she felt Cinder's tongue running along her bottom lip once more, she opened her mouth to welcome the new tongue into it. As she pulled away she heard an annoying buzzing sound. She had no idea where it was coming from.

Ruby shot up and looked at her phone vibrating on her night stand. She reached over and answered the call she was receiving. "Hello?" Ruby asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked out her window. ' _Still fucking dark out... who ever this is, best have a good reason._ ' Ruby thought as she laid back down.

" _I'm sorry did I wake you up Xiǎo méiguī?_

"Yeah dad... it looks so late out... what do you need?" Ruby continued as she let out a loud yawn. " _Well, I assumed because it was a Chemo day you wouldn't be asleep... but I just called to wish you Shēngrì kuàilè._ "

"Xièxiè bàba" Ruby muttered as she began to rub her eyes. She just knew she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, no matter how hard she tried.

" _Summer is going to collect you for Chemo in half an hour... please be ready._ " Tai spoke as Ruby groaned a little. "Okay... I'm getting up. Want me to go wake Yang?"

She could hear a chuckle as she smiled herself. " _Probably should, that way Summer can talk to her. We've both been worrying about you two._ " He spoke softly as Ruby smiled. "Okay dad. Hopefully I'll see you later, please don't work too hard. I don't want you exhausted."

" _Bye Xiǎo méiguī._ " Tai spoke and waited for Ruby to respond who yawned and got out a single 'Bye dad.'

Once Ruby heard the dial tone she hung up and stared at the ceiling. She began to cough just ignoring what few droplets of blood that came out. She just wanted to look at the ceiling and think about the memory that had been the topic of a lot of her dreams. She still had a fond memory about it. The fiery cinnamon taste of Cinder's lips on her own.

It was an amazing feeling and taste to her. ' _It already felt like a dream... why does it keep happening there as well?_ ' Ruby thought as she wiped the blood that had come out of her mouth. She was just glad Cinder was willing to look the other way for her birthday and would give her, her presents the day after.

She was already loathing the present fate had given her. A day of chemo and suffering the side effects. Something she wasn't looking forward to in the slightest. She moved her blanket down and grabbed a towel as she walked in and tossed Yang's door open and turned the lights on. She heard movement and groaning from the room's occupant.

"Yang! Get up! Mom is going to be here soon to take me to Chemo! She would probably want to talk to you as well!" Ruby called to her sister who turned over and began to mumble into her pillow. Ruby rolled her eyes and began to spin the towel around itself as she walked into Yang's room.

Once Ruby knew she was close enough, she snapped the towel at Yang's exposed feet causing a loud yelp from the blonde. "Not now of all days Yang. Plus mom is coming here. You can at least wake up to talk to her. If you keep this up I'm going to actually rat tail you." Ruby continued as the blonde pushed herself up off her bed.

"What happened to pushing me out of bed? I liked those days a whole lot more..."

"What happened to the days of you not having sex with my best friend IN MY ROOM!?" Ruby yelled as her blonde sister snickered. "Come on. We both knew that was going to happen again. Something about the rush of possibly getting caught. And the fact you're my sister and Weiss' friend makes it that much hotter. Hell we do it in Winter's room all the time." Yang joked as she pulled her feet up and began to rub them.

Ruby was about to respond when she coughed into her arm. She dropped the towel as she bent over and coughed. She felt her chest go raw from coughing so long. Once the coughing subsided she pulled herself up to see a few stray droplets that didn't get caught by her elbow on the dirty white carpet of Yang's room.

She frowned as she saw just out of the corner of her eyes Yang walking over to her and patting her back. She looked up when Yang froze slightly... she felt like crying. Her blood was staining Yang's carpet.

"Relax Rubes. You go get your shower, I'll clean the carpet... or make up some lie that it was ketchup... or sweet and sour... go get in the shower. I'll make you something for breakfast. I know you don't like to eat before chemo, but a tradition is a tradition." Yang spoke as Ruby nodded.

Yang reached down and grabbed the towel and handed it to Ruby. As they began to walk towards the bathroom Yang spoke up. "Just so I know when mom inevitably gets here before you are out, what does mom know and not know about what has transpired since we last saw her?"

Ruby tensed up once more as she turned around. "Nothing. She doesn't know about me and Cinder, and it is staying that way until I figure out a way to tell her and dad... remember the fight you had when it came to light that you were dating Weiss? I do not want a screaming match today." Ruby continued walking into the bathroom and shut the door. "And can you get me something to wear?" Ruby yelled through the door. She heard a knocking as she opened the door and took the clothes.

' _I have a terrible feeling like I'm forgetting something important... ah Ruby you say that every chemo day..._ ' Ruby thought as she walked over to the shower and turned it on. She closed the lid of the toilet and began to disrobe. She tossed the clothes she was wearing onto the ground as she placed the clothes yang had given her onto the toilet.

' _Why does every single time since she found out about me and Cinder has she given me flannel? Bitch likes to force me to live up to the stereotypes._ ' Ruby thought as she held her hand under the water to check the temperature. She pulled her hand out and shivered. "Yang... how the fuck can you stand freezing showers... probably get freezer burned just standing under it." Ruby muttered as she quickly reached over and turned the dial to turn up the temperature.

After a few more minutes she climbed in and rested her head against the tile as the water roll down her back. She had learned a while ago that when her chest felt raw from coughing the best option to cure it was to actually just let hot water hit her back. ' _Happy birthday to me I suppose... my gift to me is chemo and probably going to get sick all day long followed by sleeping all the rest of the day away._ '

* * *

Yang saw the front door open from where her and Ruby were sitting. Yang having done eating, and Ruby was picking at what little she was given. She knew it was a tradition, but it just never sat right with her knowing that in a matter of hours it would be in the toilet after she threw it up in great pain.

"Happy birthday Little Rose" Summer spoke walking up and kissed the top of Ruby's head. Summer smiled at the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. "How have you been my Little Dragon?"

"I'm eighteen mom. Can you stop calling me Little Dragon?" Yang asked as she walked over and hugged Summer, frowning as she felt her mom laugh. She looked the woman dead in the eye as Summer's laughing died down a little. Summer looked into her daughter's eyes and began to chuckle a little at the sight. "You will always be my Little Dragon. But seriously how have you been?"

Yang smiled as she disengaged and walked back around the counter and brought her plate to the sink and was debating if she should tell her the truth about Ruby and Cinder. But she decided against it. She didn't want the car trip to the hospital to be a tense one for Ruby.

"Alright mom. Just mad that Ruby is starting to get more and more violent when she tries to wake me up. Whipped my feet." Yang spoke as Ruby took a bite of the bacon she had on the plate as she placed the rest onto her plate. She was already loathing what she had eaten was going to be thrown up soon. "To be fair, I think you can forgive her on this one day." Summer spoke as she ran a hand through Ruby's hair.

Summer frowned at the dampness of Ruby's hair and was about to speak up when Yang tossed her a red beanie. "Happy birthday Rubes. I'll get started on your favourite dinner... just go and kick cancer's ass."

Ruby smiled at the hat, it wasn't that expensive but Ruby knew Yang spent the better part of the month learning how to make on herself. "I'm seventeen today Yang... I weigh like eighty pounds wet. And you know me being like five nothing... pretty sure I can't kick anything's ass. But thank you."

Summer smiled at the sight of her daughters bonding. Ruby pulled the beanie on as she pushed the plate away. She stood up and walked over to the blonde and hugged her tightly. "Thanks you big dummy... just don't be offended if I won't eat dinner... I wouldn't feel right throwing up all the food you spent your day making."

"It's okay Rubes... but if you don't go now you are going to be late." Yang muttered squeezing Ruby tight as she reluctantly let go. Ruby smiled as she turned around and grabbed her bag, and took a decent look at what her mom was wearing. She saw the blue scrubs she was wearing and smiled.

"I'll be in the car mom. Don't want to keep Jim waiting." Ruby joked as she walked up to the door closely followed by Summer. ' _God damn... normally the nagging sensation I'm forgetting something has faded by this point... this is going to drive me crazy... what the hell is causing it... I know it is going to come to me the second I'm not thinking about it._ ' Ruby continued to think as she heard Summer unlocking the car door.

Ruby took her bag off and took a seat. She pulled the seat belt over and clicked into place and began to giggle a little at the memory of how just a few months ago when she was last sitting in the car she was crashing it. She rested her head against the window as she pulled out her phone just to check if there was a message. She doubted there would be, considering it was still six thirty in the morning.

"How have you been Little Rose? I haven't seen you in a while..."

"I've been good mom... coughing slightly more... but I've also tried to do some more running... which spoiler alert... still hurts like someone going wild on my chest with a baseball bat after like twenty meters." Ruby spoke as she saw the few rays of sunlight shining over the few trees along the pathway.

Summer looked over at Ruby and frowned a little, "You know it isn't advised Ruby... you don't have the same lung capacity you used to. You could have done some harm."

Ruby let out a groan as she crossed her arms. "You don't get it mom. Running used to let me clear my mind. Sorry for wanting to try and sort things out in my screwed up mind... and I doubt anyone wants it to go like it did when I got diagnosed." Ruby spoke as she could feel her mom's concerned gaze on her.

"Before you even ask mom, I don't want to talk about it. It got sorted out. But how have you been? Normally you don't come home in your scrubs." Ruby asked as her mom began to pull into her parking spot.

"Just a lot of stress. I'm worrying about the both you and your sister, as well as all the patients I have. And praying I get the time I requested off." Ruby unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to kiss her mom's cheek. "Relax mom. One, you are a paediatrician in a big ass hospital, you know there is going to be almost nothing but depressing cases. Two, you and dad will get the time off. Plus despite how well you two try to hide it the fact you didn't tell Nǎinai Yang and I aren't meant to know about her coming for Christmas just means you have to get off. I will fight every single person I need to."

Summer frowned at that simple statement. She had spent a few hours arguing with the woman because of her not wanting to travel during the Christmas season, to the point Summer had to play the 'it could be Ruby's last' to get her to come.

A card Summer never thought she would need to use, and already felt bad about that singular time she did. She just hoped that, that didn't make it to Ruby's ears. "Biǎo zi" Summer muttered causing Ruby to glare a little.

"Mom... I am still here... and that is my Nǎinai."

"I know... but she is my mother-in-law... and she doesn't really like the fact I'm British. But you should go in. Jim will start to panic. He just wants you to enjoy your birthday, not be stuck in here all day." Summer continued as she herself unbuckled and opened the door as Ruby quickly followed suit.

As they walked in Summer quickly hugged Ruby tightly. "You know I have nothing against your Nǎinai..." Ruby began to struggle a little against her mom who simply smiled a bit more. "I know mom..."

"Your dad is dropping you off back home after your chemo. I love you Little Rose."

"I dislike this gushy stuff mom... but I love you too." Ruby muttered as she hugged her mom back. After a few more minutes Summer leaned down and kissed the top of Ruby's head. Ruby smiled as she began to walk down the hallway even moving past the recognisable office straight into the open room where she recognised the girl sitting down on the chair.

Ruby heard a distinctive throat clear next to her. She turned to see Jim standing there smiling and gestured for Ruby to take a seat. Ruby walked over to sit next to the girl. "Going with the Black wig today Neo?" Ruby asked causing the person to turn her head and quickly pull out the notepad.

'Well this is my last treatment... so birthday or not... ha ha.'

"That hurts Neo... worse than chemo by a long shot." Ruby joked as the other girl just stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Ruby used her shaky hands to turn the key in the door and nearly fell face first onto the ground. Vomit already having splattered onto her clothing. For some reason this single round felt a dozen times worse.

She wasn't sure if it was from the food she ate before the chemo, the small cake Elie had made for her that she knew she just needed to eat some of. But all she knew was she was really glad Tai had just been behind her to catch her. "Sorry I'm getting your scrubs dirty dad..." Ruby muttered as the man scooped her up.

"It is okay Xiǎo méiguī... nothing that changing my shirt won't change. Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom? Or your bed?" Tai asked as Ruby smiled. "The bathroom... I don't want to get sick on my bed..." Ruby muttered as the man smiled at his youngest's small frame just resting into him as he opened the door and carefully lowered Ruby and lifted the toilet seat up.

As he was walking out he was about to turn the light on when Ruby spoke up, "No lights... I'm probably going to be in here for a while." Ruby muttered as she felt what food she ate coming up and instantly into the toilet.

Tai shook his head as he walked out of the room, just closing the door over a little. He began to walk down the stairs and poked his head into the living room to see Yang sitting on the couch holding her phone. She looked up at the man and smiled.

"Sup. How is she?" Yang asked pausing the show she was watching in the background. "Well, Elie made her some cake... she had some... and I'm currently wearing what I hope is eggs." Tai chuckled as he gestured to the green scrubs he was wearing.

"Maybe... I'll check up on her in like an hour... by the way, quick question, is it ginger Nǎinai uses in her kickass spicey sweet dumplings?" Yang asked as Tai smiled. "You know the holy trinity Yang... the real one, not the one the Americans use."

"Okay... I got some pork ones made up just need to fry them up. You want to bring some in for you and mom?" Yang asked as Tai nodded. Yang walked into the kitchen and put a pan onto the stove and let the heat build up on it. "Promise me you'll give mom hers without getting into a screaming match."

"I promise." Tai smiled as Yang walked over to the fridge and pulled out a container and began to place some into the pan.

* * *

Weiss opened the front door with her spare key Summer gave her just in case she needed to get inside for Yang or Ruby and walked in. She could see out of the corner of her eyes. She stormed into the living room. She was furious. She had told Ruby specifically to be there. Cinder had even shown up and even joined Weiss after three hours Ruby hadn't shown up.

She saw Yang nearly jump at the sudden appearance of the angry white haired woman. She was terrified that Weiss was about to smack her. "Where is she Yang!? You both blew us off! We waited three hours at that lowly cafe you both love to go to! That Kirito is still a monumental douche!" Weiss seethed as Yang continued to cower away from the group that had seemed to turn into alynching mob.

"I had no idea I was meant to go anywhere. I was making dumplings all morning." Yang spoke moving away as far away as she can. She had no idea where this was going. And feared just that.

"So help me Yang! I will dump your ass! Where! Is! She!" Weiss yelled standing on the couch and moving just one step closer to the blonde woman.

The silence that befell the room was interrupted by the sound of some shuffling around on the floor above them. Cinder turned around closely followed by Weiss and the rest of the gang travelling up the stairs. Yang shot up and shouted "Wait!" But wait they didn't. Cinder and Weiss just charged up double speed. Being driven by Yang's desire to stop them. They needed to know the answer as to why she would do something like that.

Weiss was the first up the stairs. She quickly looked into Ruby's room and saw some red splotches on Ruby's almost iconic white bedding. That caused Weiss to panic a bit more. Weiss turned around and saw the bathroom door just slightly ajar and could hear someone retching their guts out.

Cinder slowly walked over to the door. Being careful as she nudged it open. She froze when she saw Ruby head in the toilet. The image of her mother being in a similar position not that long ago. Almost as if it was just yesterday. Weiss was the first to walk into the room just as Yang reached the top of the stairs when Pyrrha held her back by force and Jaune walked up behind her and covered her mouth.

Weiss did nothing as Ruby continued to get sick. She felt as if there was someone looking at her and decided to speak up. "Yang I swear... if you are coming to check up on me, I'm going to stab you. Chemo sucked and Neo's comments didn't help the time go by."

"RUBY SUMMER ROSE!"

A shrill voice snapped Ruby out of her trance. She knew it wasn't Yang's. It belonged to her best friend. She pulled her head out of the toilet to see her friends staring at her. And realisation dawned onto Ruby what it was that she forgot. She forgot what Weiss swore to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nǐ yǒu mǎo shì? Means 'Are you okay?' and Diǎo means 'Fuck' and finally Dédào yī dòu means 'get a bucket'

Chapter 11:

"Ruby Summer Rose!" A shrilled white haired voice yelled once more, hoping to snap everyone out of their stupor. Yang pulled the offending hand from her mouth, turned around and punched the blonde haired boy in the jaw as she moved past the red head.

Yang walked into the bathroom as she spoke, "Nǐ yǒu mǎo shì?" Ruby just muttered a single word, "Diǎo..."

Before anyone could respond Ruby threw her head into the toilet and let out another torrent of vomit. Yang walked up to Ruby and began to rub her back. "Do either of you mind explaining this?"

"Dédào yī dòu" Ruby muttered into the porcelain bowl as she felt her throat get shorter and she threw up a little. She heard some shuffling but the rubbing on her back didn't stop. She figured it was Ren who she didn't see looking around.

She heard the an 'aha' sound come from a man she just knew was Ren. As she pulled her head up from the toilet and could see Cinder practically shivering in her spot. Cinder wrapped her arms around herself as Ruby grabbed the bucket and began to hug it to her chest. She could see everyone starting to walk into the bathroom to look at her. "Can we please not do this here...? Kinda feels ba-"

Ruby was cut off by throwing up into the plastic bucket she was given. "You are explaining yourself Ruby. What do you mean about 'Chemo was bad'? I want an answer before I strangle you and your sister." Weiss continued as Ruby waved her arm in front of her. "I'll explain... I just don't want to have to do it while hugging a toilet... or in this case a bucket in the bathroom. It isn't as much fun as it sounds. It is actually a whole lot worse... by a lot. I think the best way to describe it... it is abou-"

Ruby was again got sick. She began to shiver as she felt the acid falling from her mouth. She could see some hitting the floor by Weiss' feet. She could just barely make Weiss jumping out of the way. She felt terrible. Both physically and mentally. She just knew she disgusted.

Ruby looked up at Yang, asking with her eyes a simple question that Yang responded with Slowly picking her up as she nestled the bucket she had. "Where are you to going?" Weiss asked closely following Yang who had begun to walk down the stairs. "Living room... duh... it is much more comfortable than a bathroom floor... trust me on that." Ruby muttered, pulling her head out long enough to speak. She could hear an angry groan from the group as Yang rested Ruby on the couch.

Not even a full five seconds later she could see all her friends walking in and Jaune with a large bruise developing on the side of his face. She didn't even realise Yang left the room till she saw her entering again and tossed Jaune a blue ice pack. "Next time if you try something like that, I'm not going to stop. Same goes for you Pyrrha." Yang muttered rubbing her knuckles.

"Yang... so help me! I'm not in the mood. We are having a long talk after this. And maybe a re-evaluation of our relationship." Weiss scolded as she turned to Ruby who's vomiting had seemed to finally subsided. "Don't be mad at Yang for this... I made her promise to lie..."

"What type...?" Cinder spoke for the first time. Her voice was frail. She feared for Ruby. She had no other way to describe it. Gut wrenching fear.

Yang looked over to Ruby who still had her head in the bucket. She could hear some deep breathing coming from her. "What type Ruby? What type of cancer do you have? We haven't been going out long, but you owe me at least that!" Cinder yelled as Ruby pulled her head out of the bucket.

"Lung Cancer... a Pancoast Tumour... stage three." Ruby muttered she could see Cinder stop hugging herself. Cinder looked towards the door and stormed out. The only thought going through her mind was ' _This is a sick, sick nightmare... Ruby does not have that... she can't... I refuse to believe that._ '

Just as her hand reached for the front door she felt a hand grab her wrist. She followed the offending hand to see Ruby covering her mouth. She could see the look on her face. Almost as if she was blocking something from coming up by force.

Ruby gulped down the acid and bile that had built up I her mouth. "Don't go Cinder... not until I have time to explain." Ruby practically begged as she covered her mouth once more. "No Ruby! I just need time to think!"

"Then promise me you'll be at your house when I get done here! I need to explain things. And if you won't listen with others... I'll run the whole way to your house... I will wait there for you... I can't leave you in the dark now... you need to know." Ruby continued as cinder ripped her hand from Ruby's clutch as she turned back around and opened the door. "I can't promise that Ruby... you have no idea what kind of pain I'm in because of this."

Cinder walked out of the door and closed it. Ruby turned to the wall as she fought the urge to get sick she punched the wall. She felt her hand go through the wall followed by a loud yelp as she intentionally lost the will to fight back the vomit and began to get sick onto the floor. She pulled her hand from the wall and walked back into the living room.

She could see Blake sitting right next to the hole Ruby created. Dry wall having fallen onto her shoulder. She could see Pyrrha looking shocked next to the raven haired woman. She could see the look of shock. She wove her fingers through her hair and screamed, "Why can't this day just end!"

"Not to sound dumb... but the only phrase I understood there, was lung cancer... the rest doesn't make sense to me... like at all." Nora asked as Ren pulled her down into a sitting position and covered her mouth a little.

"It means I have a large tumour at the top of my right lung that can't be removed with surgery." Ruby muttered as she practically ran over to the bucket and stuck her head into it to get sick. "Yang... there is sick in the hallway..." Ruby muttered not taking her head from the bucket.

' _God... I hope this is going to end soon for the day... as well as this day. This is officially the worst birthday._ ' Ruby thought as she rested her head on her forearms while her face was in the bucket. She felt a hand on her back softly rubbing it. She was furious that her friends found out this way, even angrier that Cinder had found out about her cancer that way specifically, even angrier that she may have ended her relationship before the first date even.

And worst of all she felt disgusted with herself that she had hurt Cinder. She had cut Cinder deep from simply hiding that one thing that she hid from nearly everyone. She knew Weiss was going to be angry. Hell she was confident that if it wasn't Yang rubbing her back it was probably Weiss. That was the only reason she wasn't angrier or even hurt by Weiss or the others finding out.

The only thing she feared was them treating her like a frail little girl. Something that would cause a few angry outburst she was positive. But something that would be moved past with relative ease in the grand scheme of things.

"How long have you known Ruby?" Ruby heard the distinctive voice of Blake ask right next to her ask as the rubbing stopped.

' _Because I've been wrong about everything else today... it only stands to reason that I would be wrong about who the fuck is rubbing my back!_ ' Ruby yelled internally as she pulled her head out of the bucket and looked around the room.

She noticed one thing. Two people were missing. Yang and Weiss. She hoped that Yang would tell Weiss. She did not want to have to answer that question three times in one day. Let alone her birthday.

"Four years this day next week... kinda can't forget that day... the day my world nearly shattered and I was dreading something like this." Ruby muttered leaning back, just resting her head against the base of the couch. She wasn't used to talking this much after she had chemotherapy. Nor was she used to throwing up as much food.

"To be clear... do you mean th-" Jaune began but was cut off by Ruby speaking up again. "Yes. Dreading you guys finding out. Kinda why a week after Weiss stopped me from killing myself." Ruby continued as she closed her eyes. The bright light of the noon sun was starting to sting them.

Blake froze her rubbing of Ruby's head. "You did what...?" Pyrrha asked for the group as Ruby opened her eyes. "Did... did you guys not hear about that? Huh... I guess I owe Yang an apology..." Ruby continued as she reached down and unbuttoned her sleeves and pulled them up, and flipped her arms over.

"You would be surprised how little it hurts after you finish the first line." Ruby joked as she closed her eyes once more as she tried to just rest. She needed to figure out what she was going to say to Cinder. "Why would you resort to something like that? Surely that is an over reaction to the news."

"Jaune... my insides feel like they are on fire right now. I just got done throwing up food I didn't even realise I ate. Can we please not talk about what is and isn't an over reaction? Because believe it or not... Chemo is so much worse than you think. The only reason I'm not passing out from pain right now, is because I need to figure out a way to explain this all to Cinder and try and repair how I just royally fucked up our relationship that isn't even a fucking month old." Ruby muttered as she moved her wrists up to her eyes and nearly bored them into them as her hands rubbed her forehead.

Blake began to massage Ruby's temples as they all debated what to ask next. No one knowing what was the right question to ask next. "Why did she react that way?" Nora asked as she finally stopped bouncing on Ren's lap to ask as Ren covered her mouth again and began to mutter something to her.

"Well, besides of course I met Salem... Cinder's mom at Chemo. Salem died of quite literally the same type of tumour I have. The only difference was, it was Stage two... so they removed it and then were using chemotherapy to get what remained. And she just found out the first person that was able to make her feel- her words not mine,- after what remained of Salem's cancer won the fight." Ruby explained, not caring at this point. They had already found out about her darkest secret.

They might as well get the answers they always wanted. She didn't even care. She was already debating if she should break it off with Cinder just in case her cancer wins. Of course that all depended on if Cinder wanted to continue dating her. Ruby let out a sigh as she looked down at the bucket. Her bile, acid and food having made an odd concoction going up a distance in the bucket.

* * *

Weiss reached back and brought her hand across the blonde's face. "I deserved that." Yang muttered as she craned her head back to facing the white haired woman as Weiss smacked her again. "And that." Yang continued glad a little that Weiss had decided to swap her hands.

She had always forgotten how hard Weiss could hit with her left hand. Her cheek already stung and she was positive that there would be a red hand print. Weiss smacked her again with her right hand. Yang spoke up once more, "Yeah, that too."

Just as Weiss was about to smack her for a fourth time Yang caught the hand. "Okay. I get it. You are pissed. So can we stop smacking me? And ask questions that I assume Rubes doesn't mind me answering." Yang asked as Weiss pulled her hand from Yang's loose grip. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it was enough to stop the hand from hitting her again.

"I have a few questions, like why I shouldn't break up with you for lying? How long she has had it because I'm assuming that it has been going on about as long as she has had CANCER! And finally WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME!?" Weiss yelled as she had truly begun to debate if she should smack Yang once more and leave.

She was furious. She felt betrayed. Her girlfriend lied. Her best friend lied. The group that was essentially her second family lied. She needed to know why. She needed answers.

"I lied because Ruby made me swear I wouldn't tell. But it wasn't even our entire family knew. Outside of our Nǎinai and Raven... no one else in our family knows. She made us all promise once she was diagnosed." Yang started as she began to walk away from the corner Weiss had backed her into. She was dreading this one moment. When Weiss found out.

"How. Long. Yang?" Weiss asked taking a step closer holding an accusatory finger out as she violently poked Yang's chest. "Four years next week exactly... a week later... well you know how she tried to respond to the news."

Weiss froze. She had no idea how to respond. The suicide note Ruby had left made sense to her now. But how could she respond to it. She took a step back as Yang grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Even by the slightest of margins. "Why didn't she want us to know? I mean I've known her nearly fourteen years... I remember her inviting me to her fifth birthday... why... why wouldn't she tell me?" Weiss asked letting some tears fall.

Yang brushed them away with the back of her hand. "Don't cry Snowpea. From what she has told me, there was two reasons. She didn't want you, or anyone else to worry. Also she doesn't want anyone to treat her differently." Yang hushed quickly hugging Weiss tightly to her chest. She could feel Weiss hugging back.

She didn't want to move Weiss. Instead she just pushed her head in a little more into the embrace of the hug. She didn't want to say anything. She just wanted Weiss to work through the news. Through the information. She hoped it would be a healthy manner, but if she needed to she would let Weiss devolve into smacking her again. As long as she would work through it.

The room fell into silence as the duo just stood there in the kitchen. It wasn't uncomfortable for either of them. Simply because Weiss was trying to compose her thoughts, and Yang just wanted to be there for Weiss. "Why does she think she would be treated differently?" Weiss was the one who broke the silence. She felt like that was the important question right now. She could get the rest of the answers from Ruby herself.

"Weiss, when you stopped her from killing herself, you started to treat every time she ended up in hospital like it was another attempt. You already treat her like she was fragile. And be honest, when you get home, are you going to search every single document you can get your hands on about it?"

"I... well... I mean... well there was... shut up." Weiss pouted pushing away from Yang. "I... you don't get it Yang. Before Ruby, my life sucked. Hard to believe that an heiress to a dynasty would have a bad life... but it did. No one wanted to be near me because of my father. And I still remember Ruby crying and coming up to me to see if I could help. Broken English and all." Weiss continued as Yang smiled at the memory.

"I remember that day. Mom was panicking because she lost Ruby on one of the busiest streets in Hong Kong. Hell I still remember mom's reaction when she found you two eating ice cream on a bench." Yang smiled as Weiss looked at her. "Still no idea what is so bad about being European... still glad she trusted me enough to stop me."

Weiss' and Yang's moment was ruined by Ruby shouting at Yang. "You forget Snowpea, Hong Kong was a port. One every European country wanted. We just got fed up. So we don't like white people that much." Yang spoke leaning down to capture Weiss' lips. As she pulled back Yang smiled at the sight of Weiss' face. "Now, go into the living room. I need to clean up that vomit... otherwise, it will smell and eat into the wall and or floor."

Weiss smiled as she walked into the hallway when the smell hit her like a wall. She ignored it as she walked into the living room to see Ruby on the floor resting her head on the back of the couch. Her sleeves pulled up her arms.

Weiss walked over to sit down next to Blake. She could hear some grumbling coming from the other side of the wall causing her to look up at the hole in the wall. "Ruby, why did you punch a hole in the wall?" Weiss asked as she heard a groan from Ruby.

"Because I quite possibly not only destroyed my relationship with Cinder, I also most likely caused her to not trust anyone without thinking they'll get a rather annoying tumour in their lungs." Ruby muttered as she continued to ground the heel of her hands into her eyes. She felt a shiver rip through her body that always seemed to happen when her body wanted throw up but couldn't.

"Yeah... you are going to explain to mom and dad about this. Before Raven gets here. Bad enough they still think I'm the dangerous one." Yang spoke through the hole in the wall startling the rest of the group in the room. "Rubes you feeling alright? Because this is a lot more than normal." Yang asked not moving from the spot as Ruby dragged her hands down her face slowly.

"Physically, hell now. I'm exhausted, body hurts... and I'm confident Neo attempted to slip me something. Bitch is just jealous I still have hair. Mentally... well let's just say I'm feeling better physically by comparison." Ruby spoke as she opened her eyes to see the ceiling as she shivered again.

Yang smiled at what she saw through the hole that her sister had made. She could see Ruby standing up on wobbly legs. "Right... despite how fun this is... because I can't throw up anything else... I'm going to go and talk to Cinder... or wait at her house for her." Ruby muttered as she began to walk out to be blocked by Yang. "Ruby, you can barely walk. I refuse to let you out. Even if you got a lift to her place." Yang spoke as Ruby tried to push past.

The blonde picked up her sister and tossed her over her shoulder and walked into the living room to drop her onto the laps of the three women sitting on it. She could see Ruby trying to feebly to fight her way off of the couch. "You aren't leaving Ruby. You are having issues even getting up from the couch. You both need to take a few hours at least to think." Yang continued.

Ruby wasn't sure if she should fight it. She knew she had to. But she just felt so tired. She felt Pyrra's lap being just as comfortable as she remembered. But something felt different to her. She felt her chest tighten as she felt a soothing hand run its fingers through her hair. She needed to fight the urge to sleep. She needed to fight Yang, but she felt so comfortable.

"Sorry guys... is it okay if she sleeps on you? I'd put her in her bed but she has proven a few times she can easily get down and outside. Only difference, she can't fucking walk this time." Yang asked as Pyrrha looked down at Ruby's head. "I don't mind... I never realised how right you were with how light Ruby was. Also curious if this is a wig Ruby is wearing."

"No. It is the only side effect that doesn't kick me in the teeth... next chemo question I get asked, tired or not, I'm ripping your head off." Ruby spoke as she closed her eyes again. She knew Yang wasn't going to let her go, and unlike with her parents, Yang knew Ruby's tricks to escape the house. "I'll wake you up when Raven gets here." Yang spoke as she ruffled Ruby's hair knowing that the smaller brunette wouldn't fight back.

* * *

Cinder sat on the cold ground staring at the stone masonry. She needed to talk, and knew her dad wouldn't help that much. But she also knew how big this was for her.

It was the first time she had visited her mom's grave since her funeral.

Cinder pulled her legs up to her chest and was unsure how to begin. It had been two years. She decided to start like she would any conversation with her mom before the disease she was fighting won out.

"Hey mom..." Cinder began as she felt her phone vibrate but she just ignored it. "Sorry I haven't visited you in a long time..." Cinder continued finally getting annoyed at her phone so she pulled it out and left it on the grass next to her.

"Sorry that it took my new girlfriend dropping the bombshell on me to come and visit you... it is just I can't talk to dad about this. His reaction to me asking Neo out for her to reject me was 'eh not my fault you look a really feminine man.'... and worse part... she has the same tumour type and worse stage than you." Cinder muttered knowing her tears had begun to fall. She didn't even want to wipe them away.

The only feeling she had once she left Ruby's was anger... anger at being lied to... angry at herself that she let herself feel love again. But know that she was looking at her mother's grave. She was hoping that talking out loud would help her think, but it was proving harder and harder.

"How could I get over her if she ends up like you. I'm still not over you mom... and now the first person since you that makes me want to get out of bed to even look at... what if she doesn't make it. I mean they can't even operate. She has a worse chance than you did." As she cried, she felt a breeze hit her in the face. It wasn't the cold one that she would have expected. It was warm. She felt like it was her mom trying to tell her something.

She reached up and wiped the tears that were falling freely. For some unknown reason it felt good to just talk about it. But she was still lacking the answers she needed to know. Which was causing her to question it even more. "Sorry for coming here to just complain about my stupid problems mom... I... I... I just have no idea what to do. What would you do if you were in my position?" Cinder asked as she began to wipe the tears from her face as she waited for an answer that wouldn't come.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Cinder stood up from her place in front of the grave. She bent down and picked up her helmet and phone. She slipped her phone into her pocket as she rested her hand on top of the grave stone. "Bye mom. I should get going. Dad is going to worry. I mean I've been here for six hours." Cinder muttered softly.

As Cinder walked towards the small iron gate she opened it and walked out. She pulled her phone out to check who had been calling her and frowned at the near constant stream of messages from her _friends_ The only one sticking out having been the four Ruby had sent.

They were all asking if she was alright. But that had been what was hurting her. How could she be alright. Even the talking didn't about what to do with her mom only made her calm enough to even talk to Ruby.

But that message was near enough to enrage her anew. ' _Deep breaths Cinder. Getting angry will just cause her to hate herself when it isn't her fault._ ' Cinder thought as she pushed her helmet on and slipped her phone into her pocket. She figured she would talk to Ruby at school. She couldn't do it right now. Her emotions were getting the better of her.

She was ready to just crawl into her bed and sleep. But she knew she would have to take the hour long drive, but it would be worth it. She turned the key and smiled ' _At least my motorcycle won't get cancer... and if she breaks down, I can fix her. Not some stupid doctors..._ ' Cinder thought as she began to twist the handle so she can drive away. She just wanted to put the day behind her.

She began to drive away no paying attention to her phone vibrating. She had figured it was Ruby texting her. Not that she cared. She needed to think. She was confident that she needed to work it out herself.

She just pulled out of the parking spot so she could enjoy the drive. She saw the trees fall out of her field of vision as she pressed harder into the turns. Praying that she the next turn would be the one to cause her to stop enjoying the trip and instead enjoying a trip to the hospital without her behind the wheel. Something she dreaded.

Not because she wouldn't be behind the wheel... but because she would be not behind the wheel and being brought to the single place she dreaded the most. The place her mom and from her understanding girlfriend have spent a large portion of their lives there. She just needed to think, something that was almost impossible inside those suffocating white walls.

She leaned into the final turn as she revved the engine once more. Not caring for anything. She felt the front lift up at the gesture but she didn't care. It gave her an odd rush. The feeling of nearly falling off. She pulled into the driveway of her house and frowned at the sight. She say the distinctive red haired girl sitting in front of the door.

Her head resting against the door frame her eyes closed. Cinder frowned as she turned the key. She dismounted the bike and walked over to where Ruby was. She leaned down and noticed the calm breathing meaning she was asleep.

Cinder reached over and rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder and lightly nudged her. Ruby was jostled awake and saw Cinder standing there. Ruby smiled at the sight of Cinder who took off her helmet and spoke, "What the hell are you doing here Ruby? And this late? You are going to catch your death of a cold." She walked back over to her bike as Ruby stood up and stretched letting out a yawn.

"I told you I would be here once I was done talking to the rest. And after the nap I was forced to take, I assumed at least your dad would be home... but he wasn't. So I sat down and clearly passed out... sorry again for not telling you." Ruby spoke picking up the helmet Cinder had rested on the ground and looked at it. Cinder meanwhile began to wheel the bike closer to the house and locked the break.

Cinder yanked the helmet from Ruby's grip. She knew it was going to seem a bit violent, but just seeing Ruby... it made her furious, and glad at the same time. She had no idea how one person could make her so confused.

"You shouldn't have come here. Did you not think I needed time to process this? It isn't everyday a girl I was dating reveals she has the same type of tumour as my mom in a worse state. Did you not think I may want to end this?" Cinder asked as she opened the front door and walked in, closely followed by Ruby.

"I figured that you would want to break up. I mean we've known each other only a few month... and I've been lying the entire time. But I feel you deserve the right to know the answer to any of your questions first. And you should ask... best to know the full story and all." Ruby muttered as Cinder walked into the kitchen to see a plate sitting on the counter wrapped in plastic and a note next to it.

Cinder smiled at the note as she crumpled it and tossed it into the trash can from where she was standing. "What is there to tell me? You have cancer and could very well be dying? Or have you been lying about other things?"

Ruby tensed her knuckles as Cinder's rant died down a little. "Do you think it is easy for me Cinder!? This isn't something I wanted to be known! Hell most of my family still don't know! And if I had my way if the fucking cancer did win only then would everyone find out!" Ruby yelled startling the girl.

Cinder hadn't known Ruby to yell like that. Even when she was angry. If that was the case she would start to mutter in some language that she didn't understand. Or on the rare occasion she would just mutter some snide comment. But she has never yelled like that. "You have no idea what it is like Cinder. Out of the few family members that know... they all fear the same thing you fear. My health alone has driven a wedge between my parents' marriage... both worrying that I may not live... now all my friends are going to think that same thing... do you have any idea what that is like?" Ruby asked as she took a step closer.

She felt like crying from how Cinder was reacting. But she had to appear strong. Just in case she was about to be single all of a sudden. She could cry with Yang later if that was what was going to happen. "Every time I hear my parents argue... I know the fact it is down to me and my shit genetics and spending a lot of my early life in an area that had high air pollution... they blame each other. My best friend is chance are searching every damned Oncologist, and every single scrap of paper that even says 'Pancoast tumour', my friends are going to panic every time I cough... so if you want to make bitchy comments, I'm going to come back twice as hard."

"I just don't know what to do if you do die though Ruby. My mom had a lot better chances than you do... and yet she still died."

"I could die getting hit by a bus walking to school. I could eat a bad dumpling and die from severe food poisoning. I can die just sitting in a chair. People die. If I am to die, then so be it. Move on with your life. Plain and simple." Ruby commented as she grabbed hold of Cinder's hand.

Cinder suddenly realised why she felt an attraction towards Ruby. Even if the topic was morbid, she was able to make it slightly brighter. Even by the slightest. "We haven't even been on a first date Ruby." Cinder complained as Ruby began to smile. "Then let's go on one this weekend if you still want to go out with me."

"I think I do Ruby. But... how can I not worry about this. I meant the question... what else have you lied to me about?"

"I've never lied. I've just avoided certain truths yeah... but never lied." Ruby spoke enjoying how Cinder relaxed, almost as if she forgot her girlfriend just told her she had cancer. "Fine... just the next time something big happens... can you please tell me? I don't want a relationship built on lies."

Ruby pulled Cinder's head down and pressed her lips against the taller woman's. "Fine. But besides my cancer, I don't have any other major secrets. Just... a couple I'd like to keep to myself for now. I'm sure there is some secrets you would like to keep to yourself as well."

Cinder smiled at the excitable red head's actions. "It is getting late. Do you have a ride home?"

"My Aunt Raven said to call her she'll pick me up. I just need to call her... Yang made a lot of dumplings by the way... do you want to join us? Like there are meat dumplings, fish, my Nǎinai's signature spicy sweet dumplings... if my dad was off he would have made the family secret recipe... but sadly, he isn't."

Ruby smiled as Cinder looked between the plate and Ruby. Unsure of what to do. ' _It is pot roast night... but dad won't be back till dinner tomorrow... And Ruby is... well... adorable._ '

"I want to say no... because I love my dad's pot roast... who is all going to be there?" Cinder asked as Ruby smiled and pulled out her phone. "Just Weiss, Yang, my Aunt Raven... and because they want to make sure I'm alright Blake and Pyrrha. They worry a lot more than Weiss sometimes. So you in?"

"Sure... just need to put this in the fridge... but I should really drive myself. Just so I can get home." Cinder spoke grabbing the plate and walked over to the fridge. She nearly giggled as Ruby smirked. "I guess you'll just have to spend the night. My bed does kind of get co-" Ruby was cut off from coughing into her elbow.

She noticed the look on Cinder's face, one of growing concern. But unlike whenever anyone else developed that... she didn't mind. It felt nice to Ruby. Almost warmed her heart. Cinder closed the fridge as she tentatively reached out, taking careful steps and began to rub Ruby's back.

Ruby pulled back and frowned at the few droplets of blood on her jacket sleeve. She looked up to see Cinder looking at her elbow. "Smooth... could have been smoother if you didn't start to cough."

"Ha ha. But seriously... you can stay the night at my place... like I don't take up much room... and my room isn't the biggest... but we both can be in there comfortably... and just so we are clear, no funny business. We will be fully clothed." Ruby continued, noticing the dark red shade that had begun to dust Cinder's cheeks. She almost let a laugh slip as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

She looked at the message and smiled. "Right, Raven is on her way. Just... heads up, Yang has more of a voice in her head to stop her asking rude questions... and she is like my mom's version of mine and Weiss' relationship... only longer... so she is super concerned about me... and wants to check everyone I date."

"We haven't even been going out a full month yet... I don't think there is much for anyone to go on." Cinder spoke as she lead Ruby into the living room."You would think so... but again she is like Yang... but worse. I think it is down to the fact she hasn't had sex since Yang was born." Ruby spoke taking a seat next to Cinder and rest her head on her shoulder.

Cinder reached over Ruby and pulled her closer causing her head to slip off her shoulder and landed right above Cinder's bosom. A deep red blush took over Ruby's face, something that didn't go unnoticed by the taller of the two. Cinder leaned down and kissed the top of Ruby's head.

Ruby turned around a little to kiss Cinder's lips. Cinder's tongue found its home inside Ruby's mouth as she felt Ruby's leg swing over so she was straddling the taller of the two's lap. She began to deepen the kiss. Hoping that Raven would be a while away. Just so she can continue to kiss Cinder as long as she could.

Raven pulled up to the house she had dropped Ruby off at nearly two hours ago. She walked up and knocked on the door as she rang the bell with her other hand. She really wanted to actually talk to talk with this 'Cinder' woman that seemed to have taken Ruby's heart.

The door opened as Raven laughed. "Am I interrupting something?" Raven asked as Ruby quickly fixed her jacket as she blushed a little. "of course not... we were just sitting down watching something on the tv... I swear." Ruby continued blushing as Raven's grin grew.

"I may not be young like you anymore Ruby, but last time I checked, lip gloss doesn't get on your neck from just 'watching tv' nor does it ruffle my clothes that bad. But if that is the story you want to go with..." Raven spoke causing Ruby to blush a shade of red akin to her namesake. She quickly reached up and began to up her neck to wipe away any offending mark on it.

"Ruby... I don't wear lip gloss." Cinder muttered walking up to the door. She could she just the back of Ruby's ears becoming a much darker shade. "Let's go. I don't want to continue this conversation." Ruby muttered as she pushed Raven out ahead of her.

She could see the calculating look in her eyes. She knew what that meant. It also meant that when Yang gets wind she wasn't going to let her live it down. "Relax Ruby. I just need to tell Yang. And maybe a few hundred friends online... and maybe one or two people in passing." Raven continued as Ruby stopped.

"Can we avoid this today at least? Please? Pretty please?" Ruby asked as Raven smiled and ruffled the smallest girl's hair causing her to puff her cheeks out. "Well people stop doing that! It makes me feel like a child." Ruby continued as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hate to break it to you Ruby, for at least another year, you are still a child. And I am just your loveable aunt who is going to continue to tease you for a while. Don't feel bad... I did it to Summer when we grew up." Raven smiled as the trio walked over to the car.

* * *

"So... you go without me knowing somehow to Cinder's... and make out... not even mad. Actually I'm impressed." Yang spoke sticking her head out of the kitchen as Weiss came out from the adjoining room.

"I didn't sneak out... I literally walked out and asked Raven to give me a ride. There was no sneaking. And I told I would get to Cinder's..." Ruby spoke as Cinder looked at the hole in the wall. Her chest tightened. Slightly at the fact she knew it was Ruby.

There was a small part in the back of her mind that hoped it was something else that caused it but knew there wasn't. "Right... Blake and Pyrrha are at the table... go take a seat you three. I'll help Yang bring the food in." Weiss spoke as she dusted her hands off and quickly walked into the kitchen. "You treat me right Weiss... but I'm dating someone now... so Cinder is going to get jealous." Ruby joked as they all walked into the dining room.

Ruby smiled at the sight of two of her friends sitting at the table waiting patiently as Raven took a seat soon followed by the other duo. Weiss quickly re-entered holding two plates and placed them on the table. As she placed the first few plates down she smiled, "Some prawn dumplings, and crab dumplings."

Ruby nearly laughed as she could see Blake's mouth water, as Weiss walked back out. "Jeez Blake... you act like you haven't eaten in awhile or something..." Ruby joked as Weiss was quick to enter again. "Just been working multiple back to back shifts... haven't had the chance to have anything substantial recently... mostly just junk food... so... I'm hungry." Blake mumbled as Weiss placed three more plates.

"Pork, Beef, and spicy sweet." Weiss spoke as she took a seat. "Yang is going to bring in the rice as well as some dipping sauce, and some forks for those of you who aren't used to using chopsticks." Weiss continued as she heard Yang walking in holding a large pot and some smaller cups as well as four forks. She placed them all on the table as she smiled.

"Happy birthday Rubes. While it didn't end the way you thought, it seems to have ended better in the long run." Yang spoke taking her own seat and Ruby's bowl that was in front of her at the same time.

Before long all the bowls were filled and they each began to take some of the dumplings. The only person having a problem was Cinder who hadn't managed to figure out how to use the chopsticks as Ruby began to giggle a the sight. Cinder frowned as Ruby reached over and grabbed a fork for her.

Cinder frowned as she tried once more to figure out how to use them. "It's okay to not be able to use chopsticks... hell they only people here who were taught before we were taught forks are me and Yang." Ruby spoke softly to Cinder who dropped the pieces of wood and took the fork offered to her.

Cinder pierced one of the dumplings she had on her plate and took a bite. The only time Cinder had Chinese food was a few times when her mom was getting treatment and they didn't want to cook. This pork dumpling however tasted vastly different. It tasted so much better. She had no idea if it was from them being homemade or being some family recipe but they tasted delicious.

Ruby smiled at everyone eating happily as she dipped the one she had into the sauce. She felt happy that they could push past the bombshell of the news. But now... largely they moved past it.

* * *

Yang snickered as Ruby walked up the stairs dragging Cinder behind her. "Shut up Yang! She can't get home tonight!" Ruby yelled as she and Cinder reached the top of the stairs. They quickly walked into Ruby's room. Cinder smiled at the sight of the rather simplistic room. Ruby reached into her dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"I doubt you're my size... but I have some shirts I took from my dad to sleep in... if you don't mind that." Ruby spoke blushing as Cinder smiled.

' _She always makes me blush... time for some revenge._ '

"More than I normally wear when I go to bed." Cinder spoke in a sultry tone as Ruby blushed handing her one of the shirts. Ruby blushing a dark shade. She knew this sounded like a good idea when she thought about it but that was quickly changing.

Ruby grabbed her own change of clothes for her and muttered "You get changed here... I'll go get changed in the bathroom." Ruby quickly ran out of her room leaving Cinder to look around the room as she slowly got changed.

She saw a lot of pictures just hanging and around a small computer desk she had. There appeared to be a theme amongst them. There was none of her family, but they all had her friends throughout the years. Some of them she recognised like Weiss, or in the later ones nearly everyone. Even the cafe owner that clearly had something against Cinder.

She could see exactly how much the people Ruby called her 'friends' meant to her. She grabbed what she felt was the most recent version and brought it closer. She placed it down as she pulled the shirt on. It came to an end mid way down her thighs causing her to wonder exactly how big of a person Ruby's dad was. She pulled her pants down and picked the picture back up.

"Can't wait till you're in the next one. End of every school year we would take one. Been doing it since I was five..." Ruby spoke causing Cinder to nearly jump out of her skin. She had no idea how Ruby had sneaked up on her, but she did.

"Who took the pictures?" Cinder asked as Ruby placed the picture back down in it's spot. "Changed every year. Last year we got Weiss' older sister to take the picture. It is generally someone we know or at least trust with a camera." Ruby commented moving the blanket down a bit.

She gestured for Cinder to climb in as she grabbed the laptop on top of her desk and climbed in next to Cinder. "Still early, and I really... really, want to continue Supernatural... no idea how I got through six seasons in nearly three weeks... but I want to see how the hell they are going to get through this fuck up..."

Cinder smiled as she moved over a little causing Ruby to place the laptop on her lap and leaned into the taller of the two's chest as she began to load up a website. Ruby smiling all the while as she clicked into the next episode.

Three episodes later Cinder reached over and turned the laptop off. Ruby's calm breathing was signal enough that she was asleep. She moved the laptop as best as she could onto the desk. They began to resituate the both of them and pulled the blanket up. She felt Ruby move herself closer into the embrace as Cinder wrapped her arms around her waist.

' _How the fuck am I meant to sleep... She is even prettier when she is asleep..._ ' Cinder thought as she closed her eye. Figuring that if she can't get asleep she could enjoy the time she had with Ruby being this close. It felt nice to her.

* * *

Ruby woke up slowly. The first thing she noticed was the arms wrapped tightly around her. One of the hands having pushed Ruby's shirt up to just below her breasts. She blushed as she moved the hand down as she slowly got out from under her covers.

She grabbed her phone as she walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. She felt hungry. She checked her phone as she turned the corner and walked into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw a box of her favourite cereal.

' _Sweet... Yang didn't eat all my favourite cereal..._ ' Ruby thought as she grabbed a bowl and the box and frowned. She heard some snickering behind her. She turned around to see Blake walking in rubbing her eyes.

"Blake...?" Ruby asked as the woman waved. "Sorry... by the time me and Pyrrha got done talking with Weiss and Yang, it was already late really late. Sorry if you're angry by that." Blake spoke yawning into her hand.

"No I'm not mad at that... Yang ate all my cereal... she knows it is my favourite and it gets under my skin when she eats it all." Ruby muttered as she opened the cupboard and began to search if there was more of the cereal. "Isn't 'Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes' really bad for you? Like nothing but sugar..."

"Yeah... but it is tasty. And I get more than enough people worrying about my diet... soooo can we not? And damnit... all we have left is bran flakes... I'm going to kill her." Ruby muttered pulling the box out. "I'll make some coffee. We have a few hours before school." Blake muttered softly.

"Yeah... want some bran flakes?" Ruby asked holding the box out for Blake. "Sure... I could eat."

Ruby smiled as she yawned again. ' _Blake and Pyrrha both have been acting weird lately... And working like non-stop... I should really ask them about what is going on._ '


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"I mean come on... like what the hell does she see in me? This is finally getting serious?" Ruby panicked as Yang pulled a pillow above her head to try and block her sister's ramblings out. This rant had started two hours ago. Long before the sun had even risen up.

"Rubes... I may sound rude right now... you woke me up before the agreed upon time that was okay. I get that you're nervous seeing as this is your first real date. Just take a chill pill. And let. Me. Sleep." Yang nearly yelled as she felt her sister pull her blanket down.

Yang shrugged her shoulders and rolled back over pressing the pillow into her ears. "Rubes... next time... I'm going to shove you down a flight of stairs. Go have some tea... or coffee... or meth... just get out of my room." Yang spoke hoping the feeling of someone smacking her feet was really a figment of her imagination.

"Where would I get meth...? More importantly why would I do that? Believe it or not I value my teeth...and it may be shallow but I really do value my looks... just in case it doesn't work out with Cinder. Plus I don't want to get cancer... that would suck." Ruby sarcastically spoke as she slapped Yang's foot one last time. "By the way Weiss is here... I wonder how the hell she keeps getting in without someone letting her in."

"Did you honestly forget the fact Summer gave me a key? Honestly you remember you need to lie... but not the fact I got a set of keys and the alarm code?" Weiss continues as she took her shoes off and climbed into the bed next to Yang causing Ruby to fake like she was gagging at the sight.

Weiss smiled as Yang pulled her closer. "What Yang meant was, just be yourself. You guys are heading to the movies and lunch right?" Weiss asked grabbing the blanket at the base of the bed and pulled it up. "Okay... one keep your clothes on right now. Two... yeah... we are going to this psychological horror called 'Corruption Of My Mind'... and like I heard good things about it... but... Yang hands on the outside of the cover." Ruby demanded.

The blonde groaned as she pulled both hands out so just her hands were visible. "Then go enjoy the movie. Wear something nice. Like that flannel shirt she bought you. Maybe some clean jeans. Now we are going to start kissing... it may get further... so you may want to leave."

"Fine... the second I hear something, I'm going to get a bucket of water and dumping it on the both of you. I do not need the sounds to go along with the images I've seen." Ruby muttered storming out and closing the door roughly. She hoped it was enough to dissuade them.

Weiss turned around once she saw the door closed and straddled her waist. She leaned down and kissed Yang chastely. She pulled back once she felt the strong pair of hands grab her waist."Want to wait for her to leave and we can have a nap so we are well rested for it... or we can tempt her threat." Weiss offered causing Yang to smile wide.

"Believe it or not, I would prefer to sleep. I've been trying for a few hours. If you didn't come by I may have killed her. She has been bitching... like non-stop. So... I've been trying non-stop to get her to accept that the only difference between this date and her pity date with Jaune is she actually likes this person." Yang spoke causing Weiss to climb off and rested her head onto the blonde's chest.

Weiss began to giggle at the memory. "God, remember that limp he had for a week when Ruby kneed him for trying to cop a feel? And then that shattered arm you gave him for that same incident. Didn't Ruby actually cause one of his testicle to ascend again?" Weiss continued to laugh as Yang joined her.

"He was lucky that Ruby did more damage than I did. Because if she didn't, I would have snapped his other arm." Yang grumbled as Weiss kissed her cheek. "Shush now. We are going to sleep for a few hours now. Then we are going to see how loud we can get. And how long we can go." Weiss spoke in a sultry manner as she closed her eyes. She felt Yang's arm tighten around her.

"Challenge accepted Snowpea... challenge accepted." Yang spoke closing her eyes as her hand fell onto a comfortable spot on Weiss' hip. It wasn't long before sleep took them both.

* * *

Ruby placed the hat Yang gave her into her bag as she zipped up her jacket and grabbed her helmet. "Come on Cinder. I heard some good things about this movie." Ruby joked practically running out of her house. Weiss and Yang had gotten rather quiet. Something she had grown to loath in that silence.

She would not take the risk that she was right in the back of her mind. Cinder pulled her helmet off as Ruby walked right up to her. "I still haven't heard anything about it though. Where do you hear about all these horror movies?"

"Internet. Where do you hear about movies?" Ruby stated as she walked up and kissed Cinder on the cheek. "Trailers before movies and during ad breaks on some television shows... you should know by this point, I'm not much of an online video person. Games and talking to some close friends I haven't seen in awhile are all I use the internet for."

"God you sound a little like Kirito. But can we get going? I heard if you miss the first few scenes it really screws with the plot and makes it impossible to figure out until the reveal." Ruby commented as Cinder pouted a little. She crossed her arms as Ruby just looked at her half serious. "Is this because I compared you to Kirito?"

Cinder nodded as Ruby giggled a little as Cinder turned her head. "Would a kiss make you feel better?" Ruby asked rest her helmet on the back of the motorcycle as she lightly ran her hand along Cinder's arm.

"Maybe... I don't know... we could try..." Cinder pouted out as she turned her head to face Ruby who leaned up a little to lock lips with Cinder's. The fiery taste of cinnamon off her lips was something Ruby hoped she never got used to.

The tingle that travelled up her spine every time their lips met, made her practically fall in love with the sensation. Something about it gave her a rush. As she pulled back and smiled as Cinder smiled. "Now can you forgive me? Pretty please?" Ruby asked, letting her bottom lip jut out.

"Okay... but we should get going soon. The movie is going to start in an hour and I want good seats." Cinder spoke putting her helmet back on as Ruby grabbed hers slipping it on and climbed onto the back and pressed her body tightly into the woman's back.

Just enjoying the warmth. It was magical to her. Just the feeling of Cinder intentionally to speed up so she would laugh as the blur the buildings became grew and grew. She wasn't sure what had always caused that same infectious laugh. But like clockwork, once she started to hug Cinder's waist she always laughed. It could always take her mind off anything in the world. She never cared about chemotherapy. She never cared about the cancer. She just loved the rush it would give her.

She frowned as Cinder pulled into a parking spot. "Awww... this are getting shorter and shorter... did we even hit a single red light?" Ruby asked dismounting and pulling her helmet off. "Define 'hitting'... because by my count, we ran like four... legally anyways." Cinder muttered as she climbed off and locked her bike.

She pulled her helmet off and swung her messenger bag around to place her helmet inside it as Ruby followed suit with her own and pulled a hat out and slipped it on and quickly unzipping her jacket causing Cinder to smile a little.

"I was right when I bought that shirt for you. It looks... good..." Cinder nearly choked out as Ruby snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Eyes are up here Cinder." Ruby joked as Cinder just rolled her eyes.

"I was looking at your eyes and you know it."

"I know but... I kinda have always wanted to say it. And the last person to try anything funny... I kinda sent him into surgery... and Yang shattered his arm... surprised Jaune can even look at Yang without crapping his pants." Ruby shrugged her shoulders as the both walked in.

Cinder's eyebrows rose at that comment. She quickly caught up to Ruby who had begun to swing her arms. She quickly caught Ruby's hand and turned her around. "What happened? When? I'm going to kill blondie."

Ruby began to giggle as Cinder tensed. "Relax Cinder. That was a couple of years ago. He soon learned what is okay and not okay to do to a lady. It never went further and he apologised the second he got out of the hospital. So relax. I'm here with you now and wouldn't have it any other." Ruby continued as Cinder began to relax as Ruby squeezed her hand just to remind her of her presence.

Amber eyes looked at the girl holding her hand, lightly swinging their joined hands. She could feel eyes on them, but hoped that Ruby didn't mind. She just loved the sight of Ruby practically skipping as they walked in through the glass sliding doors.

As soon as they turned the corner Ruby let go of Cinder's hand and ran up to the girl behind the counter with dark brown hair. Cinder strolled up casually as Ruby turned around holding two tickets out. "Unfortunately we just missed the start... so I got us tickets for the next showing an hour and a half from now... so we need to kill time... we can get lunch or just browse some stores."

"I say we browse the bookstore at least... just keep an eye on the time... I can and have lost my sense of time in there. You have no idea how alluring those stores are. Those and dealerships are my main weaknesses." Cinder spoke as Ruby placed the tickets into her inside jacket pocket, leading the way.

"I do read a lot... just English doesn't come easy to me. You forget it is my third language. I literally need to translate everything that is said into Mandarin... hell if it was just me and Yang we would be speaking in Mandarin. Just like how you speak in English." Ruby commented as she saw the big green sign with white letters. "So if you find a book in Mandarin or even Cantonese... I'm game. Going into something like English... it is harder to read."

Cinder smiled at the smaller of the two. "Not fair... I would love to speak three languages...hell I can barely manage French... granted yes I only started since Middle School and I only wanted to learn that is because my mom was from France." Cinder spoke picking up a book and turning around to read the line of text at the back.

"I'll have you know three languages while cool... also sucks. I can't tell you the number of times I've mixed up what family members can speak what. Like the Liverpool accent is hard to decipher but when you think they are your family members from Hong Kong who can't speak English it makes for a few awkward moments." Ruby spoke leaning over to read the blurb with her.

"Aren't all British accents the same? They are to me at least." Cinder spoke putting the book back as Ruby looked up at her. "What is with you Americans and being so very racist? A Liverpool accent is vastly different from a Croydon accent. And don't get me started on the difference between a Welsh accent and a Scottish accent. Damn sheep screwers the lot of them."

Cinder laughed as she walked down another aisle and stopped as she grabbed another book. Ruby walked down an adjoining aisle. "You see when I spout racist remarks it is from ignorance. When you do it, there is a certain zeal behind it from centuries of colonial oppression." Cinder spoke as she grabbed another book on the shelf.

"If you've talked to some of them you would see what I mean. Plus racism is different... the Welsh aren't people." Ruby continued as she came to a stop next to Cinder. "Anyways, what books are you getting?" Ruby asked as Cinder grabbed a third book and placed it under her arm.

"Technically it should be none right now... but I'm almost done the last one I have had on backlog... but with the way my dad has been complaining about how I need to stop showing him up in the shop. I need something to distract me." Cinder spoke quickly stepping up next to Ruby who had grabbed a book and begun to read the blurb. "That is a nice book... captured the games amazingly. I can let you borrow my copy if you want to read it."

Ruby smiled as she placed the book back down. "I didn't even know they made a book series about Assassin's Creed... would make Chemo so... I can't think of the phrase in english. Boring... but that isn't just right. You ready to go?"

Cinder nodded as they began to walk towards the counter. Ruby walked closer to the door as Cinder was quick to follow. As she placed the three books into her bag. A question burning on her mind. Unsure if it would be appropriate to ask.

She decided to just throw caution into the wind and ask it. "Hey Ruby... mind if I ask... what exactly does chemo feel like? I remember when I showed you Supernatural... you mentioned that it is just as if not harder on the one who is getting it... and now that makes a little more sense now, but you never talk about it."

Ruby stopped in her tracks. She had been hoping that Cinder had just forgotten about that slight outburst. But now that possibility was gone. "Sorry for asking... I just ruined our date... My mom just ignored any and all questions I had when she was sti-"

"No... the date isn't ruined... or at least not enough to apologise. And I can see why Salem wouldn't want to talk about it to you. But it also is hard to describe. What affects one person may not affect another. Like I still have my natural hair... but I get really bad nausea and my immune system takes a hit every time... but that doesn't really answer your question." Ruby spoke as she began to shake a little.

Cinder reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "It burns... for hours upon hours until the chemicals leave your system. Like you have no idea how much it burns. It feels like someone replaced your blood with lava. Not to mention my comment that... I have to appear somewhat strong. I can't let my family think it hurts, or that I'm scared about going to chemo every week because I know I'm going to end up with my head in the toilet."

"Can we please not talk more about this? It isn't that I don't feel comfortable about it... but I have about one week before I need to go back... which sucks... but I don't really have a choice." Ruby spoke, squeezing Cinder's hand. She needed to remind herself Cinder was there. She hated even thinking about that white walled hell. "Like I would be head over heels if you wanted to come along to my next one... but Yang describes it best, 'boring as a trip to the hospital for a broken arm without the powerful painkillers.'"

"I'd love to go... do you mind? Last time I was in a hospital for an extended period of time was my mom dying... and before that was my dad getting into the crash." Cinder spoke as she checked her phone and smiled at the time.

Ruby looked at the amber eyed beauty holding her hand. "I'd like that... what time is it? Please tell me we didn't miss the start of the movie."

"Nah. We got like twenty minutes. And seeing as you bought the tickets, I'll buy the popcorn and drinks." Cinder responded causing Ruby to pout. "No fair... you already said you were buying lunch... I can't let you spend all your money."

Cinder spun Ruby so silver met amber and she leaned down and kissed her. She pulled back, enjoying the sight of Ruby's eyes slowly opening. "You can buy the drinks then... does that make it better?"

"Maybe if I get another kiss... that one may not have been enough to persuade me. Can we really take that chance?"

"Good point. I mean if we were responsible adults we shouldn't." Cinder spoke leaning back down to clash her lips against Ruby's. Smiling as she felt Ruby's lips curl up as the kiss began to deepen.

Cinder pulled back as Ruby smiled more. "I think the kisses work... but we should hurry up. Don't want to miss the movie." Ruby spoke as she pulled them on along. She felt sad that Cinder wasn't kissing her, but also wanted to enjoy the date.

* * *

"I'm still confused... is Serah the killer? I mean like... yes she did kill Vanille in the end... but she stopped so many deaths... I mean...technically... yes." Cinder looked Ruby in the eyes incredulously. That had been clearly on her mind for a while.

Cinder groaned as she sat up causing Ruby to fall a little into her lap. "That was five hours ago Ruby... we were kissing and you broke apart to say that? How long has it been on your mind?" Cinder asked as Ruby began to look at the floor.

It had suddenly became the most interesting thing in existence.

"Promise you won't laugh..."

Cinder just continued to look at Ruby like she was half serious. "Nearly three hours... and seeing as I doubt we can get back to making out... how the hell did that make sense? I mean like what the hell? How the hell did that make any sense? It was good and nicely executed... but... come on. Serah so should have been the killer." Ruby continued climbing off Cinder's lap.

She could see Cinder starting to grumble a little. "It made sense. Evidence was abundant. You just believed that one scene. It is a classic writing and con artist trick. It was just misdirection. How did you fall for it?" Cinder asked causing Ruby to sulk further.

"Sorry for not being versed in people screwing other people over. What part of 'English isn't my first language' do you forget?" Ruby continued crossing her arms. Cinder frowned as she began to rub Ruby's arm a little. "Sorry... I think it is adorable that you are still trying to figure out the reasoning Vanille had to turn evil. But at least you enjoyed it enough to try and figure it out." Cinder continued to rub her girlfriend's arm which started to cause the girl's arm to relax.

Ruby leaned into the girl just enjoying the feeling. She was about to say something when there was a loud thud on the floor above them. "Why did we come back to my house? They are going to be at it for a few hours still. Kinda want to head upstairs... but knowing them... they either want to be caught or they are in my room or left it as a mess... either way not taking the chance."

Cinder laughed a little at Ruby's comment. "How many times have you caught them... or at least have many times have you caught them in your room?"

"Let's see here... they've been going out four nearly five years... and to my knowledge the sex only started three years ago... and in those three years I've walked in twenty seven times... four of which were in my room. I need to invest in a freaking padlock for my door."

"Clearly. Like... do they intentionally do it so they'll get caught or something?" Cinder asked causing Ruby to just crane her head to stare at her. "Can we please not talk about my sister and best friend's sex life? It is weird." Ruby asked as they heard some soft pitter pattering down the stairs followed by some giggling.

Ruby quickly pushed Cinder into a laying position and covered her eyes as she waved her other arm over the couch. "Weiss... or Yang... I swear if either of you aren't at least semi-decent, I'm going to be pissed." Ruby spoke as she closed her eyes.

"Relax Ruby. I'm clothed... Yang is... well Yang. Nothing but a pair of short... well shorts and a tank top." Weiss spoke as Ruby opened her eyes a little to look over the couch to see her friend in the outfit she had arrived in. Ruby relaxed and moved her hand off of Cinder's face. "Besides that all ended like a couple hours ago. We were just sleeping until Yang fell out of the bed."

"I didn't need to hear any of that."

Cinder smiled as she pulled Ruby down a little to kiss her. Ruby pulled back after there was a loud throat clear. She recognised it almost immediately. She sat up to see her blonde sister impatiently tapping her foot. "Me and Snowpea are going to go bring home a pizza, you two want some?" Yang asked as Ruby looked down. "Yeah sure... remember to pull over if you guys are going to do it." Ruby spoke as she leaned down, hoping Yang would get the hint to leave.

She rested her forehead against Cinder's. "Okay I'll remember. But as long as you remember you can catch diseases if Cinder is carrying any." Yang joked as she began to lead the way out of the house as Ruby blushed scarlet. "We were just kissing Yang!" Ruby called back once she regained control of the blood in her face. Knowing Yang would be waiting for a response.

Cinder's hands tightening on Ruby's waist as they both waited for the door to close. Both letting out their held breaths, as Yang spoke up once more. "Whatever you want to call it doesn't change my statement. And if you are going to get frisky, leave a sock on your doorknob." Yang got out as Ruby's head shot up, about to respond when they heard the door close

Ruby blushing a darker shade. She turned to face Cinder who smiled. "Just because your sister brought it up... I just want you to know, I'm not going to force you into anything. You do know that Right?" Cinder spoke carefully causing Ruby to laugh as she leaned down and kissed Cinder's lips.

"Relax... Cinnabun..." Ruby laughed harder as Cinder pushed her head up. "How did you hear about that name?"

"Roman told me when he was with Salem one time that he had a little 'Cinnabun' that he loved so very much. And I think it is a cute name. Better than what my mom and dad's friends and immediate family call me."

"Rubbles Or Rubes?" Cinder asked as Ruby leaned back down, her head just resting next to Cinder's. "Neither. That is just what Yang and Weiss call me. And Weiss calls me Rubes because I used to have this really thick accent. Yang however calls me both of those because Ruby is hard for a two year old to say when again, English isn't my first language."

Cinder nearly laughed at what she assumed was the simple truth. "Well I think they are adorable. But I can't picture you with a thick accent." Ruby laughed a little as Cinder spoke. "I had one... so did Yang. We only really lost it when we began to mimic our mom's Mandarin... and when she helped us with English we kinda lost or real accent. But I'm sure you saw my birthday or whenever we speak Mandarin, you can see the accent coming back."

"I just know you're going to play the race card, but it really does sound the same to me."

Ruby pulled up from her spot on Cinder's chest and leaned down to kiss her. As she felt Cinder's tongue run along her lip she pulled back. "Of course I'm going to call you a racist. But I've heard worse. So relax about that... and rather answer this important question... do we watch some more of Supernatural?"

"Duh..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation time 'Hǎi Tún' means dolphin. 'Xǐng lái' means wake up

Chapter 14:

Cinder blearily rubbed her eyes as she glanced at her phone. ' _Who the hell is calling me at six in the morning?_ ' She thought as the blinding neon light stung her eyes. She glanced across the message but none of the words were going in. She frowned as she quickly hit the call button and rested the phone against her ear.

She just hoped that whoever it was had a good reason.

"Hello...? You just texted me... at six in the morning..." Cinder asked as she grabbed her second pillow and moved it down, holding it close to her chest. She really wished that it was Ruby in her arms but it was really early.

" _Yeah... did you forget you wanted to come with me to get chemo? It's okay if you did... Weiss said she would give me a lift. It is really early. We can meet there if you still want to go. I'll even bring my helmet so you can drive me back here._ "

Cinder was fully awake after that comment. She had no idea how she could forget such an important thing. She held onto her phone as she sat up. "Sorry Ruby. I forgot to set my alarm... I can get to your place in twenty minutes."

" _Sorry Cinnamon Bun... I need to be in the hospital in half an hour... we can meet at the hospital though. Weiss or Yang well wait for you if I'm not there..._ "

"Okay, see you soon then Ruby."

" _Bye Cinnamon Bun. Drive safely._ " Ruby spoke as she hung up the phone causing Cinder to frown. ' _That reminds me... I need to kill dad... that name is so embarrassing._ '

* * *

"Yang! Get down here!" Weiss yelled up the stairs as she took a sip from her cup. "I have a large mug of coffee down here made the way you like it... with more coffee." Weiss continued to yell as she heard some groaning.

"Do you mind if she is angry for the day? I can get her up... I do have some experience." Ruby commented as she tossed her bag by the door, making sure her hat was on just right. "Go ahead... just don't make her to mad... I'm going to be sore then."

Ruby shuttered as she turned around to face her friend. "Weiss... boundaries... I do not need to know that. Seriously... bad enough you are bumping uglies with my sister... even worse I can't look at my hǎi tún anymore. You both ruined him." Ruby spoke as she began to walk up the stairs.

"I don't even know what that means." Weiss nearly yelled as Ruby reached the top of the stairs. "My dolphin!" Ruby yelled back as she tossed the door open to her sister's room and climbed onto the bed and began to bounce.

Yang wasn't sure how... but she just knew she was going to kill her sister. "Xǐng lái!" Ruby yelled as she plopped down onto Yang's lap causing the blonde to groan once more. Yang sat up and glared at her sister. "Again... pushing out of my bed was so much better."

"And I want my hǎi tún not to have seen things... now get up. Weiss says she wants you to come as well... she even made you a cafe tobio... so you can get up now... or I'm going to start beating you with my impure hǎi tún." Ruby spoke as she climbed off her sister's lap and stretched. "Go get changed now. We leave in five minutes."

With that Ruby left the room and quickly walked down the stairs to see Weiss' raised eyebrow. "Come on... you've heard Xǐng lái before... I know my dad has used that a few times."

Weiss shook her head as they began to walk towards the kitchen. "Not what I'm questioning. I know what that means. I'm questioning how the hell you are this preppy and how do did you get Yang up?"

"Haven't slept... and jumped on her bed to land on her lap. I may be a light but I am skin and bones. And that really plays to my advantage in some moments like that. Told you... I have three years worth of practise getting her up this early." Ruby yawned into her hand as she followed Weiss into the kitchen.

Weiss was about to speak when Ruby began to cough into her elbow. She could feel the blood already starting soak through. She pulled back her arm and was about to walk over to the sink to get a glass of water when Weiss grabbed her hand and pulled her arm closer to see the fresh, red blotches on her shirt.

"Weiss, it is fine. A bit of blood coming out from a cough when you have a tumour about eight and a half centimetres in my lungs. So you just need to relax." Ruby commented taking her hand back as her friend just stared at her. "Seriously Weiss. Relax. I feel fine... now are you going to panic at every little thing that comes out of my body?"

"It is just I've looked up the statistics for the type you said you had... and that low number scares me..." Weiss continued as she wrapped both hands around the mug in her hands as Ruby took a mouth full of water. "Weiss... It is nearly one fifth of the people who still have it after five years survives... and you made it painfully clear four years ago, I don't get out of life that easily. So you need to take some deep breaths. Yang shouldn't be much longer." Ruby continued as she placed the now empty glass in the sink.

She turned around to see her sister turning the corner rubbing her eyes. The blonde woman didn't say anything and walked over to the lone mug on the counter. She felt the cold mug and frowned as she downed it all in one gulp. The last dregs of warmth made it so the caffeine overload was not enough to turn her stomach.

Yang walked over to Weiss and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she began to walk towards the base of the stairs and began to pull her shoes on. "Let's go... I need more coffee... a lot more coffee." Yang spoke as she re entered the kitchen.

Weiss held her own mug out for Yang to take a sip which quickly turned into her drinking it all. She practically slammed the mug back onto the counter just behind the white haired woman as she quickly walked over to the fridge and pulled it open.

"Rubes... you bitch... you drank all the monster... I should kill you." Yang muttered grabbing a bottle of water from it. "You keep eating all my favourite cereal. It is only fair. So I shan't apologise." Ruby commented as she began to lead the way back towards the front door.

"By the way, I'll need one of you to wait in the reception for Cinder if she isn't there waiting for us." Ruby practically demanded as she grabbed her bag. She could feel two pairs of eyes rolling at the comment but she didn't care. "Guys, I'm dating Cinder. She wanted to go. Get over it. If I have to be the mature one I'm going to kill the both of you. Won't even feel bad about it... Cinder is kinda hot."

"Glad to know you would kill me for some girl." Weiss stated as she walked up to her car and unlocked it. "To be fair... I've threatened to kill Rubbles for less... hell I threatened to kill her when she freaked out when she we started to date. You know when she refused to speak English for a month."

Weiss frowned at the memory where she thought she nearly lost her best friend and the people who were better to her than her own parents. That was easily the toughest month Weiss had ever gone through. Constantly being worried that she screwed up her relationship with her best friend for being attracted to her sister. It was the only time where Weiss had contemplated breaking up Yang so that way she could maintain her friendship with Ruby.

"Relax Weiss... I wouldn't kill you... for Cinder that is. I should kill you for destroying my hǎi tún. Only reason I haven't killed over it... is because I have a better idea for revenge in mind... one that makes what mom or dad could do pale in comparison."

"Good to know I'm at least a little safe... no idea why you keep acting like that dolphin was used... it didn't even get dirty." Weiss commented as she began to drive off once the sisters had secured the seat belts. "She has seen terrible things... terrible, terrible things."

"Whatever Rubbles. I'll wait for Cinder that way I can get coffee."

* * *

Summer walked out of the on call quickly tying the strings on her scrub pants stopping once she saw Weiss and Ruby walking up. ' _What is Weiss doing here..._?' Summer thought as Ruby ran up and wrapped her small arms around her.

Shocked, Summer just barely had time to finish tying the knot in her pants to catch her daughter. She could feel Ruby's thin arms try to squeeze her harder. "Weiss? This is a shock... what are you doing here?" Summer asked, just above a whisper, hoping the brunette in the next room heard and took the hint.

Ruby pulled back as she looked up into her mother's eyes as she spoke, "Did Aunt Raven no tell you? I accidentally let the ball drop on my birthday... I forgot we made plans and they came in and I thought it was Yang and I accidentally told all my friends... so Weiss is pulling a Weiss... and doesn't believe me that Jim is one of if not the best Oncologist."

"Sorry I had to lie to you Weiss dear..."

"It is okay Summer... Yang explained it mostly. I'm more so mad my name is now apparently a verb." Weiss muttered as she walked over and hugged Summer as well who returned the hug.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you two... but you" Summer began as she poked Ruby's nose "Need to get going. Jim is going to Worry. You are already a couple of minutes late. And I forgot my phone in the room there. So you two get going. If I get some free time I'll try to stop by."

With that Summer leaned down a little and kissed Ruby's forehead. Ruby frowned as her mom pushed her on. Once she was sure Ruby was out of sight Summer opened the door to see the brunette she had fallen for buttoning her jeans as Summer scowled a little.

Raven smiled as Summer crossed her arms. "Now that is by far the least pretty face I've ever seen on you... but to be fair... it is still very pretty."

"Her friends know and you didn't tell me? Did that no come up when I asked 'Hey Raven how is everything with my girls? Anything new with them?'" Summer asked taking a step closer towards Raven who pulled her shirt on. "To be fair... I forget a lot of things. It comes with age. But what I do know... is you look really sexy like that."

Raven took another step closer and cupped the side of Summer's face, leaning in just to be pushed away by Summer. "I'm mad at you. You've been a naughty girl. I'd spank you... but I know you like that. Plus my break is nearly done. I do have children I need to get to and I'm not talking about my own." Summer spoke causing Raven to frown.

"When will I see you again then? We don't nearly get together as often as we should." Raven asked as she began to run her hand down Summers arm and grasped her hand. That had been what was on the brunette's mind since Summer said she was going to work nearly non-stop till two weeks before Christmas. She just had no way to approach it.

"Probably not until I get done here. Raven... it is just for the last few years it has been the girls and you for the last two. After Ruby got diagnosed... we accidentally threw ourselves into work... but I can guarantee you come the fifth I'll need this more than ever."

Raven smiled as she recognised that look on her face. It meant one of a few things. "Either your mom, or Tai's mom... which one?" She asked as Summer frowned at how easily Raven could read her face. "Tai's... Yang and Ruby haven't seen her since we last went to Hong Kong five years ago. They saw mine over the summer holidays. Now I really have got to get going. I told the nurses I'd only be gone for half an hour."

"Didn't you leave an hour ago?"

"That is why I need to get back. _Lunch_ can only last so long. Bad enough the nurses gossip all the time." Summer muttered as she quickly stole a kiss from the brunette. "Yang may or may not be here... I didn't see her, so you may want to be careful when you leave." Summer spoke as she quickly exited the room once more.

* * *

Ruby sat in the familiar chair as Jim pressed a button on the machine. Ruby leaned back closing her eyes. The familiar burning feeling began to flow through her as she let out an exhale. She knew what this meant. It was only a matter of time that she would find herself throwing up.

She frowned as she heard Weiss moving in the chair next to her. She just knew she was trying to get comfortable. Or hoped she was at least. If not Ruby may kill her because of how loud the noise was becoming.

"Oh my god Weiss. Get comfortable. I'm going to be here for another two hours. If you get bored... at least wait for Cinder to get here before you leave... or do whatever it is you want with Yang." Ruby nearly yelled as she kept her eyes closed.

It was the hardest part every session. Getting used to the familiar, and yet alien sensation. The feeling of her blood turning into liquid magma that she had developed a loathing of. She was dreading how long it would take her to get used to those chemicals coursing her veins.

She finally opened them as she began to cough once more. She just barely had enough room to cover her mouth with her hand. The blood she could feel splattering against her palm she frowned at but knew there was nothing that she could do about it.

Once the coughing died down she pulled her hand away from her mouth to look at the blood and frowned. "Remind me I need to talk to Jim about that... I'll give you that much... there is a lot more blood than I would like." Ruby began to wipe her hand on her shirt as she pulled her bag up onto her lap.

She felt around her bag for the book Cinder had loaned her just a couple of days ago had been the cause of a fixation in her mind. As she opened the white book Weiss looked at the title and frowned. Ruby looked over and rolled her eyes.

"What is it Princess? If you complain about the chair, I'm going to beat you with the book I'm holding."

"Why are you reading? I thought we could talk. I mean we haven't had a chance... you know since you and Cinder starting to date, and when Yang isn't busy distracting me... we just haven't been able to talk like we used to." Weiss asked as Ruby put the book on her lap and dropped her bag onto the ground next to her.

Ruby smiled as she moved back further onto her chair. "Sorry for having someone I have feelings for, kinda like how you have feelings for Yang... and I'm sorry for not spending time with you. But as you can see, I haven't exactly had free time. If I haven't been at chemo it has been school or you've been with Yang."

"Which reminds me... how does... this all feel?" Weiss asked as Ruby let out a loud groan from her seat. "I feel like I've answered this question a million plus times since you guys found out. And I know I've told you." Ruby got out as she closed her eyes once more. She felt the bile starting to rise up slightly earlier than what normally would happen. It was startling to her.

"No, you keep dodging it. Like something bad will happen the second you tell me the truth."

"Be honest. How much sleep have you gotten in the last two weeks because I know you've been stressing about it, as well as researching about it. Which while flattering at the same time it is slightly annoying."

Weiss looked down at the tiles next to Ruby's seat. She decided to count the number of coloured lines forming a pattern inside the tile. "Can you give me a rough estimate? I'm not asking for exact number of seconds or anything."

"About four hours every night. It is because that scary ass statistic is what keeps me up. How the hell can you even shrug everything off?"

"You see this is why I don't want to tell you. You always make a mountain out of a mole hill. That statistic is skewed from different ages. To countless diets and all sort of other variables. You need to relax. Plain and simple."

Weiss looked up at her friend who casually pulled her feet up so her boots were resting on the chair. "But to answer your question... it hurts. The shit I'm getting pumped with is meant to kill cells. And by extension... it hurts. A lot." Ruby off handedly commented as she could see Yang walking in closely followed by Cinder.

Ruby felt her heart fluttered as she watched Cinder pick up pace once she saw Ruby. Ruby covered her nose. The smell of coffee wasn't one she wanted to be greeted with at this moment. She could feel the bile just started to rise once again.

"Is it the coffee?" Yang asked taking a sip as Ruby nodded. "Want me to go see if a nurse has a bedpan you can use?" Yang continued as Ruby shook her head. She did not want the nurses have more work. She already knew how overworked they were normally.

"It is starting to pass..." Ruby began taking her hand away from her mouth to quickly cover it again. Cinder took a seat right next to Ruby's left side and began to rub her back. "Okay... pretty sure for now it is passed... and thanks Cinnamon Bun?" Ruby continued, she could feel the glare from the brunette, causing the ghosting of a smile growing on her lips.

Cinder pulled her hand back to continue to glare at her. Weiss began to snicker at the pet name. The brunette looked up and glared at her. "Only Ruby and my father can call me that. Everyone else is dead. So try it." Cinder challenged as Ruby grabbed hold of Cinder's hand as Yang grabbed hold of Weiss.

Yang leaned down and whispered, "Don't accept the challenge Snowpea. You've gotta take some deep breaths."

Ruby pulled Cinder closer to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Play nice Cinder. Princess probably finds it cute. She just hides her emotions. I swear it is like the natural reaction of Germans... and being incredibly anti-Semitic." Ruby joked causing Yang to let out a bark of laughter.

"One that happened in my grandfather's childhood. Two I can show emotions... I just rather not. Last person I showed emotion to ended up getting a plushie dolphin thrown at me... besides at least my natural reaction isn't some sort of weird tentacle thing..." Weiss commented as Ruby glanced at her.

"Wrong Asian culture. That is Japanese. Which I'll give you... they are weird. And you should be glad it was just my hǎi tún. I would have thrown something heavier if I could." Ruby muttered as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the chair.

Ruby took a few more deep breaths as she opened her eyes and once they were open she looked down to the book and cracked it open to where she got to before Weiss came down the stairs that morning. She could feel some hostile glares being tossed across her. She just tried to focus on her book.

She heard some muttering between Weiss and Yang. She could feel like someone was reading over her shoulders. She turned her head a little to see her girlfriend with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"What? It is fine when you do it, but the second someone else does it, it is rude? And while you are thinking of an answer mind turning the page?" Cinder asked as Ruby smiled. She attempted to try her best Cinder impression. "It's rude to read over someone's shoulder."

They both began to giggle at the memory. As Weiss looked over at them. "Sorry I didn't set my alarm Ruby..."

"It is okay Cinder. Even if Weiss didn't want to give me a lift up, I still would have dragged Yang out of bed. I've been doing this a while. And I'm starting to think the more I wake her up the more often I catch her in more and more positions I'd rather not see... ever."

"Actually not that bad of an idea... but it is seriously just down to kinks Weiss has. Kinda like the biting." Yang commented as Weiss and Ruby both blushed a dark shade. "Dear god Yang... if you make another comment like that I swear I'm calling security on you again." Ruby spoke as she snapped the book she was reading shut.

She could see the look the others gave her. "She was really annoying the first time she had to drive me. Threatened to start a fight with this one girl named Neo... I figured security would understand it a bit better if I called them."

She heard Cinder nearly choke at the mention of the name. After a brief coughing spasm and Ruby reaching over and rubbed her back. "Are you sure you don't have lung cancer? That cough sounds slightly bad." Ruby asked seeing a look in Cinder's face as she turned to face Ruby.

' _Nah... It can't be the same Neo._ '

"I just knew someone with that name. But it can't be the same person... the Neo I knew was a slight bitch... adorable... but a bitch." Cinder spoke as Ruby reached into her back and produced a bottle of water and handed it to Cinder.

"Could be... she was a bitch... until she had a portion of her throat removed... I think it is because she was small... where is she anyway Rubbles?" Yang asked looking around quickly joined by Cinder. "Yeah... couldn't be... the one I knew didn't exactly have cancer or any parts of her throat removed." Cinder spoke as she let out a sigh as she realised with the exception of a few nurses and a roaming doctor there was no one really there.

"One Neo wasn't that bad. Two she only got pissed at you because you spent a solid half an hour making short jokes about her... just after she had surgery... be glad she didn't stab you." Ruby spoke as she opened the book once more. "By the way Rubes... me and Cinder ran into Raven. She says hi." Yang muttered as she took another sip from her coffee cup.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation time 'Nǐ hǎo qīn'ài' means 'hello dears', 'Nǐ zuìjìnguò dé zěnme yàng.' means 'how have you been?', 'Hǎo' means 'Good', 'Bānjī rúhé?' means how was the flight, 'Nǐ fùmǔ zài nǎlǐ?' means 'where are your parents?' and finally 'Gōngzuò. Cóng jīn wǎn suīrán dōu shì zài jīnnián wánchéng' measn 'Work. they will be home later.' All of this according to a translator i found online.

Chapter 15:

"Nǎinai!" Ruby and Yang called out in unison as they quickly hugged the aged woman as she came out from behind the large sliding security doors. Weiss smiled at the sight of the old woman. She hadn't seen the woman in a long time.

Ruby hugged tightly as the older woman smiled sweetly at her. She would have hugged back tighter, but Ruby looked frail to her. Just the sight of one of her grandchildren looking frail and nearly as light a new born babe.

"Nǐ hǎo qīn'ài. Nǐ zuìjìnguò dé zěnme yàng." The old woman asked as Weiss walked up to them and hugged the woman. "Hǎo." Ruby spoke as Yang pulled back and grabbed one of the suitcases and began to move it away from the elderly woman who turned to face Yang. "Hǎo... Bānjī rúhé?"

"Hǎo." She spoke as turned towards the white haired woman. "What about you Weiss? How have you been?"She asked, her accent coming through as Weiss smiled at the old woman. "I've been doing good. How was your flight?" Weiss asked as she hugged the woman.

"How have you not learned Mandarin yet Weiss? You've been friends with Ruby a long time... I feel like you should have at least been able pick up a question like 'how was your flight?' but it was good." She continued to speak as Weiss frowned a little. "I haven't had the time. Between my father's constant forced lessons in business, economics and accounting along with school and learning Spanish and French... I've haven't had the chance." Weiss spoke as she gestured for them to follow her out.

Once they reached outside the elderly woman finally recognised something was missing. "Nǐ fùmǔ zài nǎlǐ?" Ruby turned to her grandmother and smiled. "Gōngzuò. Cóng jīn wǎn suīrán dōu shì zài jīnnián wánchéng"

"Feeling a little left out here... honestly... only time it ever gets this bad is when you guys invite me to those otherwise family events... I guess I should really learn Mandarin." Weiss spoke as she walked up to a machine and slipped a piece of paper inside it. "I'll explain later." Yang whispered as Weiss turned to glare at her.

They had been in a long argument since the previous night. There had been many things Yang had intentionally hid that had started to come to light. Which was the main reason of the fight. "You mad still?" Yang asked as Weiss rolled her eyes. "Hey Ruby... can you go on with your Nǎinai. Yang and I will be shortly behind. Just have to pay for the parking. Here take my keys. Don't crash it." Weiss spoke as she tossed her friend the keys. Ruby caught them and smiled as she held a thumbs up.

Once Weiss was confident they were a distance away Weiss turned back to the machine. She could feel Yang's concerned look as she placed a card into the machine and typed in the pin. "What was the point in sending them on if I still have the largest bag?" Yang asked as Weiss turned around and glared.

"I'm still oh so very pissed at you. How have you not told her about us Yang? If this is going to end up like when Summer and Tai found out I would have rather it happen much earlier. Do you not remember how long it took for your parents to come to terms with us?" Weiss hissed as she turned back to pull the slip of paper and her card from the machine. "How can I not be mad? That sweet old lady has been like the grandmother I wish I had... mine and I swear if you tell Ruby this I will deny it, she was kinda racist, anti-Semitic and homophobic... you think my dad is bad? My Oma was so much worse." Weiss continued as Yang raised a single eyebrow of disbelief.

"You forget the time she comes from Yang... it was literally Nazi Germany... you have no idea how happy I was when she died so I could come out to my dad and mom... and thankfully my mom was more accepting and my dad is whipped enough to listen to my mom and just accept us." Weiss continued as She sidestepped the machine a little just in case someone else needed to use it.

Yang began to snicker as Weiss' glare on her became harsher. "It is just your name makes so much more sense... But in all seriousness... I understand you are angry... but you don't get it... same sex couples are frowned upon to the nth degree in Asian cultures. I just worry she may not approve. She is fine with same sex couples in passing... but it is different when your family has one. It was one thing when we told my parents... because let's face it, my dad has at least attempted to have sex with anything with a pulse... not that I'm complaining... but mom... you know her. I don't think she is capable of hate. Shock yes... but not hate."

Weiss' frown deepened. "You know my full name is Edelweiss... I just hate the fact I was named after a flower... and I if she asks I have to tell her Yang. I don't want to have to avoid being close to you for the entire time she is here." Weiss pouted as she crossed her arms. Yang took a step closer, swinging the bag just behind Weiss as she rested her hands on her hips. "If she does ask, I'll tell her myself Weiss. And at least worst case scenario... we are still doing better than Blake and Pyrrha." Yang spoke leaning down and chastely kissed Weiss who pushed back quickly.

"I'm still mad... but if we get some free time... and no one is in either one of our houses... I may calm down enough for a few hours." Weiss spoke as she pried off Yang's hand and walked on.

* * *

Night couldn't come fast enough for Ruby. Normally she would never leave the house her grandmother's first day, but she had missed school and Cinder the entire day so she could be with her grandmother.

She even made an excuse to go to bed early, just so she could do what she was going to do now. She quickly checked her bag to make sure she had her helmet and zipped up her jacket. She walked over to her window after palming her phone in her pocket and opened it.

Once the cold air hit her she smiled and made sure her hat was on securely. ' _Time to surprise Cinder, I hope Nǎinai isn't mad... or that Yang and Weiss don't mind me..._ ' Ruby thought as she pulled herself up so she was sitting on the window sill.

She enjoyed the crispness of the night time winter air. The chill never felt the same as when she was with Cinder on her motorcycle. ' _I just hope Cinder doesn't mind... she may be mad..._ '

Ruby pushed the thoughts from her mind as she began to lower herself down onto the small extension roof and smiled a little. She slipped her hands into her pockets as she took a deep breath. She began to start walking towards the edge of the extension causing her to pull her hands out of her pockets as she began to climb down the one story and landed a bit rougher than she intended.

She landed on the side of her foot and winced. ' _No point turning around now... one thing Nǎinai_ _hasn't learned yet is traditional medicine not only smells bad... but doesn't really help._ ' Ruby thought as she began to limp down the street. She could feel a sharp sting of pain with each and every step but knew she had to push past it.

Once she could see Cinder's house coming up she began to pick up speed stopping once she felt the first crippling shot of pain coursing up her right leg and her nearly falling over. She began to breath deeply as she began to balance herself on one foot, attempting to soothe her right ankle.

' _I really hope Cinder is up... and that she has like a bag of frozen peas... or an ice pack... I also think I owe Elie an apology... she is right, walking a mile on what is most likely a full on sprain at this point is not your everyday level of dumb. It is super dumb._ ' Ruby thought as she carefully lowered her foot once more and winced a little. She made up her mind to continue the two minute walk, that way she could get off it and be with Cinder.

She stopped as turned around the brick and mortar pillar to see a light coming from the open metal door to see the red haired man Ruby hadn't seen in a long time, and Cinder looking into only what Ruby could assume was under the hood of a car. And from the heated debate that was starting she hoped that it was something important.

She took a place next to Roman, neither person noticing her, as Cinder pulled the ratchet from her father's hand and moved closer to the engine. "Can't believe it has taken you this long to finally agree with me. It is the engine block. If I was shallow I'd say 'I told you so' but I'm not that shallow." Cinder spoke as Ruby began to giggle.

Cinder's head shot up smacking against the bottom of the hood and winced. "Ruby?" Cinder asked as Ruby smiled causing Roman to look at her. "Wait... this is the Ruby you've been talking about...?" Roman asked as Ruby smiled making sure she was putting all her weight onto her other foot as she smiled.

"I hope Cinnamon bun has been talking about me nicely... but it is also nice to see you again Roman." Ruby spoke as the red haired man hugged her tightly. "Nice to see you again Red. I had feared the worse of you after Salem." He spoke lightly letting Ruby go as she winced stepping on her sore foot as she was rested back down onto the ground.

"Okay, sidetracking how you both know I dislike that name... I thought you said your grandmother or something was coming in today?" Cinder spoke rubbing her head as Ruby smiled. "One it was my Nǎinai, two she did and three... can we please talk about this somewhere I can sit down? I think I may have sprained my ankle getting here." Ruby said being careful to not stand on her sore foot.

Cinder nodded letting out a simple 'of course' and walked over to the door leading into the house, she turned around to see Roman grabbing a loan wash cloth and drying his hands clean of the wet grease on them. "Just go on Cin. I'll lock up down here... just if you head to your room, keep the door open." Roman continued walking over to the garage door and began to pull it down.

Cinder smiled as Ruby began to wince as she walked up the small step into the house as she winced fully. "Want me to carry you or something? Because if it is sprained I don't want you to injure yourself more..." Cinder's concern dripped off what Ruby had dubbed in her own mind as her delicious lips, normally it would have irked Ruby to new levels but it just seemed to not matter when it was Cinder.

"I'll be fine... just need to get some ice on it... I'll be fine. I still have movement in my foot. You would be surprised at what you can pick up reading your parent's medical dictionaries." Ruby spoke as Cinder ignored her and swung one arm cutting her knees out from under her as she used the other to support Ruby's back. The brunette in Cinder's arm's let out a loud 'eep' as she wrapped her arms around Cinder's neck.

She began to pout as Cinder smiled and quickly carried her up the flight of stairs and into her room. Blushing as they crossed the threshold. "I've said it countless times before... but you look so cute when you blush like that... you look so much cuter and I feel so happy that I managed to get the cutest girl." Ruby continued pulling Cinder down a little to kiss her.

Cinder blushed a darker shade as she rested Ruby on her bed. "Stop it..." Cinder spoke as she leaned down and began to unlace Ruby's shoes. She instantly stopped once Ruby winced. "That is the one I'm like ninety percent sure is sprained... I'll get these off. Just go get something cold so I can try and bring the swelling down." Ruby shooed Cinder away. Once Ruby heard her brunette girlfriend walking down the stairs she took a deep breath and practically ripped her shoe off.

She bit into her lip to stop a scream. The copper taste began to fill her mouth as she winced more. She began to wiggle her toes and let out a sigh of relief. ' _Definitely not broken at least... just really, really,_ really _sore. Totally need to figure out a better way._ ' Ruby thought slipping her other shoe off and pulled herself back so she was just resting against the headboard.

It wasn't long before Cinder re-emerged holding a greenish bag causing Ruby to smile. "Welp... peas do just fine as well." Ruby relaxed as Cinder pressed them onto the side of the clearly swollen ankle.

"So do you mind telling me exactly why you came here? Not that I'm hating it or anything. Just curious as to why you would come here instead of spending time with your... whatever..." Cinder asked taking a seat next to Ruby.

"Nǎinai... it does essentially mean grandmother... but I spent the entire day with her. And I missed you... bad enough Yang and Princess have been essentially staying at arms reach of each other... supposedly Yang has not told our Nǎinai about them." Ruby continued as she brought her knee up to her chest to slip her sock off and began to tie the bag of frozen peas around her ankle with her sock.

Cinder smiled at Ruby's comment. Apparently there love for each other was enough to push Ruby through the pain of her red ankle. "I hate to say this... but I refuse to let you walk home with that sprain... which I kinda doubt that it is a sprain now that I see it." Cinder's concern never stopping causing Ruby to groan loudly.

"That is a bad Cinder. It is a sprain I tell you. Want to know how I know? I promise I won't say something snarky as well." Ruby continued as she rested her head on Cinder's shoulder. "Wow... no sarcasm in an explanation of yours... that seems too good to be true." Cinder joked as Ruby flicked her ear.

"It is because I can still move it. The swelling is the body's reaction to try and get you to not move the limb. But if it was broken I wouldn't be able to move it even if I want to. Plus this also gives me an excuse to not go on that family outing with Yang and my dad... and Weiss and my Nǎinai... like I love them... but I can still get sunburnt... which sucks." Ruby continued as she closed her eyes and let the scent of Cinder fill her nose.

Cinder almost laughed at the comment, slightly confused as to why Weiss would be going on a family outing with her family, but remembered what Ruby said how long she had been friends with Weiss. "What about your mom?" Cinder asked as Ruby laughed. "I told you before, my Nǎinai does not really like my mom. Not because of her personality, but because she is British... and my mom... well she gets mad when my Nǎinai speaks in Cantonese just so she can't understand them." Ruby continued letting out a yawn.

"Okay then... long shot... why not just refuse to go?"

"Have you ever been in an Asian household? Mine is an exception... but predominantly the only woman's opinion that matters is the matriarch's... plus my Nǎinai is crafty. She will guilt trip me... have you ever had an otherwise sweet old lady, who takes in homeless people to give them a warm bed and meal if she happens across them, guilt trip you? It isn't nice..." Ruby again let out a loud yawn. She could feel a cough starting to brew in her chest but chose to ignore it.

If she did lose the battle she would just be quick to cover her mouth. Cinder closed her eyes as well, just enjoying the feeling of Ruby being that close. But that was when a thought occurred. Had Ruby told her family about them. She felt like she needed to know. "Hey Ruby... you mentioned that Yang didn't tell your grandmother about her and Weiss... have you told your family about us?" Cinder asked, fearing the response just in case it was a yes.

"Not quite yet... I've dropped hints... but Yang had a tough time coming out to our parents. Something I wish to avoid if I can. But I will tell them don't worry about that." Ruby whispered as she began to cough. She quickly covered her mouth as felt her chest become nearly stripped.

She felt Cinder's arm wrap around her and began to rub her back. "Well, I'm stuck here for the night... I was going to put a new lightbulb inside my headlights... somehow I messed up the one in there. Could be because I went with the cheap part. Either way, I can't drive, do you want to stay the night? I can quickly fix that part tomorrow and drop you off." Cinder asked as Ruby blushed a little.

Sure she had spent time asleep in a bed with Cinder but the fact she had nothing to wear somehow made it that more exciting. "Sure... I just need to text Yang... don't want her to worry." Ruby spoke shoving her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Cinder swung her legs off her bed and began to walk over to her meagre dvd collection to grab one of the box sets Ruby didn't recognise.

Once Ruby sent the message she quickly locked her phone and placed it onto the nightstand next to the headboard. It wasn't long before Cinder climbed into the bed and Ruby slid down so her head was just resting on Cinder's chest as she was about to click play, Ruby spoke up, "What exactly is 'Mrs Brown's Boys'? Sounds familiar."

"Just a very funny show."

* * *

Ruby was awoken by the sun light beaming in through the open curtains. Ruby groaned as she sat up. She pulled the exceptionally large sleep pants leg up a little to look at her swollen ankle. ' _Well it looks like it went down a fair bit..._ ' Ruby thought as she looked over and saw the empty bed.

She rubbed her eyes as she swung her legs over the bed. She carefully put more weight on her right foot to test it. There was no more sharp stinging pain, just a dull throb. ' _Well that at least is good..._ ' Ruby thought as she began to walk out the room.

Once she reached the top of the stairs she began to walk down them. She still felt some sleep in her eyes, nearly tripping as she reached the bottom. She had known Cinder had long legs... they had often distracted her. But now that she was in a pair of her spare sleeping pants it had been clear exactly how much of a difference there was. She turned the corner to see Roman and Cinder sitting at the table talking.

"Red, how did you sleep?" Roman asked as he stood up and Ruby took the spare seat. "I slept alright... doesn't help the fact Cinder is like a million sizes too big." Ruby spoke as she rubbed her eyes. She could feel Cinder glare a little.

"It isn't that you are big or anything... I'm just so small... hell my mom bought my last bunch of clothes in the children's section. Go figure the trick to being skin and bones is fast metabolism and vomiting." Ruby spoke yawning again.

Roman came back and placed a bowl filled with what becomes more and more the bane of her existence every time she gets a bowl of it. He placed a carton of milk in front of her and she just lamented and decided to just eat the bowl of bran flakes.

"So clearly you either still are having Chemo, or took up blimey." Roman asked as Ruby poured a small amount of milk into her bowl. "As much as I would love to say it is the latter... unfortunately it is the former. It is being controlled. Hasn't grown and I get scanned regularly. Hasn't shrunk either." Ruby continued as she dipped her spoon into the bowl and took a bite.

' _Yup... still nasty as always..._ '

Ruby must have made a face of disgust because Cinder giggled. "Dad... she is still a child... not an eighty year old wanting a healthy colon. Can you just give her the sugar?" Cinder asked as Roman laughed. He left his seat and quickly returned with a bottle of a golden liquid. "Not giving into your addiction of sugar... instead have some honey. It is better for you."

Ruby rolled her eyes and began to squeeze the liquid into bowl and began to take bites. ' _This is actually good honey... haven't had this good stuff since I left Hong Kong a couple of years ago._ ' Ruby thought as Cinder smiled at her.

Before long the quick breakfast was done as Cinder who left mid way through just came back in holding a dirty blue rag with random parts changed to a permanent black. "There dad. Engine cover is off. My headlights are fixed, and I'm going to go change my shirt so I can drop Ruby off back home. I may stay there for a while. Don't take the engine apart... I want to watch your face as I'm proven right." Cinder continued tossing the rag into the sink from where she was sitting.

"And when I do take it apart and there isn't a big crack, you are going to look dumb. Would show you up in front of Red, but it is going to be so bad they'll air it on the news." Roman spoke as Ruby laughed. She was enjoying the way their conversations had turned.

"I'll go get changed first Cinder, thankfully I did pack my helmet because I thought I would have gotten dropped off last night." Ruby continued as she stood up from her seat and began to walk out of the room and up to Cinder's room to quickly get changed. She looked at her phone and smiled.

 _Y~ Weiss,_ Nǎinai _dad and me are heading out. If you are home before us, it will just be you and mom. Help mom make dinner if you are._

_R~ Fine... but the second you make a snippy comment I'm poisoning you._

Ruby quickly got changed and slipped her socks on as Cinder walked into the room. Ruby spoke up at her presence, "Can you hand me my shoes please?" Cinder reached down and brought the shoes over to Ruby. "Are you sure you should wear a shoe on your sprained foot?"

"It will be fine Cinder. Just worry about how cute you look when you are concerned... I may not be able to hold myself back." Ruby smiled as she grabbed Cinder's chin and pulled her up into a kiss.

Cinder pushed off the floor and Ruby onto her back all without breaking contact with Ruby's lips. Ruby wrapped her arms around Cinder's neck so she couldn't escape. As Cinder pulled back Ruby rushed up to meet her lips again. She couldn't get enough of the sensation of Cinder's lips.

A loud throat clear caused them to nearly jump apart from each other. "This is why I want the door open... preferably to deter that sort of behaviour." Roman spoke as Cinder and Ruby blushed. "DAD!" Cinder yelled diving to close the door.

"Mood kill... I'll just get my shoes on... we can leave then." Ruby spoke looking away from Cinder to hide her blush as best as she can. ' _Yang is right... nearly getting caught is so hot._ ' Ruby thought as she bent down and began to put her shoes on.

* * *

"Raven... we can't do this here... anyone can walk in on us... something I could not deal with right now." Summer said as Raven ignored her and slid her hand down and held one of the bare thighs closer to her. "You didn't seem to mind the first few times today..." Raven spoke leaning down and began to suck on her lover's collarbone.

Summer let out a moan as she quickly sat up and straddle Raven's waist. "Fine once more, then we need to put clothes back on... I can not let your sexy body be what tears my marriage apart. I think if we both get caught sleeping with you, it may just tear it apart." Summer uttered with a sultry voice directly into Raven's ear.

"Yeah, but I was just using him to get closer to you... Yang was a happy accident." Raven continued as she spun Summer around so her back was resting on the couch. Her hand drifting down further. Summer pushed her off her once they heard a frail 'Mommy?'

Cinder stopped behind Ruby who appeared as if she was going to faint. Ruby shook her head as she turned around and dragged Cinder up stairs by her wrist.

"This is not happening... my mom is not sleeping with Aunt Raven... She is straight... she is married to my dad... she can't be." Ruby muttered closing her door once she practically tossed Cinder onto her bed. She began to force her door to stay closed with her desk chair.

"They were just wrestling... that has to be it... they both were covered in red marks and what appeared to be bruises... yeah that is it." Ruby continued, Cinder deciding not to destroy Ruby's rationalisation.

Ruby just took a seat on her bed next to Cinder, "Who am I kidding...? I've walked in on Yang and Weiss enough to know that they weren't wrestling... but it makes no sense to me... my mom is straight... I mean she had me... with my dad... granted he isn't always the most faithful but still..."

"How do you know your dad has cheated on your mom?" Cinder asked as Ruby began to blush. "Well... the obvious one is the fact Yang and I are half sisters... and nearly everyone in my family has walked in on him with someone else..." Ruby continued as she wrapped her arms around herself.

There was a soft knock at the door followed by a 'Ruby?' "Go away mom! I don't want to see you right now...!" Ruby yelled back as she wrapped her arms around Cinder's waist. "Sorry Summer... I'll try and talk to her a little."

"Thank you Cinder..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Lǜchá qǐng' means 'green tea please'. 'Yáoyáo lǐngxiān de nǐ' means 'way ahead of you'

Chapter 16:

"I can't believe you would do this to me and our children!" Tai yelled as Summer glared back at him. "I'm sorry one second..." Summer spoke taking out her phone and clicked a button.

She quickly talked into her phone and placed it back into her pockets. "The pot called... he says your black, kettle."

Yang rolled her eyes, glad her grandmother and Weiss were upstairs trying to coax Ruby out of her room. She really didn't want them to hear how bad this was getting. Because it seemed so close to getting violent.

Normally Ruby would have stepped in to try and break the fight up, with quite possibly putting herself into harm's way. But Yang had decided to take what she considered a more healthy approach, and let her parents work through this.

"What the hell is that meant to mean!" Tai yelled as Summer began to dryly laugh.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous... you both are trying to take the moral high ground, something neither of you can occupy." Yang spoke causing both her parents to finally remember she was there. Earning an apologetic look from the both of them.

Yang began to chuckle at the sight of how they instantly forgot the cause of the fight. "Don't give me that look. You both cheated on each other. Dad's cheating goes back nearly nineteen years to my knowledge, and mom's... doubtfully that long. I could be wrong. Right now however, Rubes is locked in her room. You both need to talk to her, and apologise to her."

She could see them both looking between each other. "I'm not joking, she has walked in on nearly everyone in the family once... pretty sure after mom... she needs eyebleach... and a freaking bell." Yang continued as she could see the doubt in their eyes.

Yang rolled her eyes, as she pointed towards the door. "Go. I'm not joking. I doubt Nǎinai or Weiss will be able to talk Ruby out. So both of you go. I don't care what is said, but you both need to talk to her." Yang continued as she pointed to the door once more to emphasize her point.

Summer and Tai both began to pout as Yang ushered them upstairs. "Weiss! Nǎinai! Come down! Mom and Dad need to talk to her!" Yang yelled up the stairs she could hear both her parents grumbling as they began to ascend the stairs. ' _I swear... I have to be the parent more often than they do... even to them... If it gets any more ridiculous I'll need to get paid._ ' Yang thought as she walked into the kitchen to put on the kettle.

She began to hum as she she pulled down a couple of mugs and began to make a pot of tea. She heard her grandmother speak behind her, "Lǜchá qǐng"

"Yáoyáo lǐngxiān de nǐ" Yang spoke as she poured some boiling water into the small ceramic pot. She turned around to see Weiss sitting at the small island with the elderly Xiao Long sitting across from each other as Yang placed the pot down with three cups in front of them.

"Ruby is really shaken up... at least she has someone in there with her... I couldn't imagine what she would be like... doesn't she have like half a dozen pairs of scissors in her room?" Weiss asked, slightly concerned as Ruby had continued to protest even as they were leaving. She was starting to believe Ruby was just looping the word 'no' over and over again.

"No... I mean... she has like four pairs... but she never uses them. They are probably dull... I'd be more worried about the pen knife you thought you threw away. She does still build models to melt... or blow up... I think one time she used one to scare the neighbor's children... but in her defence it was Halloween." Yang joked as she began to pour the mugs with tea.

"She'll be fine... Xiǎo méiguī is remarkably strong. She just needs time to process through this all. I may hate the fact my little boy married a British sow... but she did give Ruby her strong will and determination. She'll be fine. I'm more so curious as to why either of you haven't told me about how you two are dating." The elder Xiao Long spoke causing both Weiss and Yang to nearly choke on their mouthful of tea.

She began to giggle as she took another sip, as the other two began to look between each other. Trying to figure out how she knew. Weiss turned to her and was about to ask when the woman held up a finger.

As she placed her mug down she began to fill each mug with more tea and took another mouthful. "I may be old, but I still notice small signs. Like the longing in your eyes... I simply thought that I would have gotten a single phone call to tell me."

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief as Yang tensed up more. She knew it was good because her grandmother accepted them... but it seemed like it was too good to be true. "You aren't mad...? I mean don't get me wrong... I'm happy... but it seems a little too good. I expected surely you would be the maddest... possibly disgusted."

"Oh, I don't understand how it works when it is just the two of you. But…" She spoke taking a sip from her mug.

"Yang... do you have any idea what it is like knowing that there is a possibility that you have to bury your granddaughter before you move on? It is an eye opener. I mean I still remember holding the both of you, watching over you, I still remember that feeling... that joy... and it occurred to me a couple of years ago... if I let my prejudice seep into my other grandchildren... god forbid if one of them does die... that they'll die fearing that I hate them for just wanting love." She continued as she placed the mug back down onto the island counter top as she reached over and grabbed one of Yang's hands.

She gave it a light squeeze, as Yang relaxed. She looked over to Weiss whose eyes had begun to mist over. She began to wipe them away as Yang frowned. "What is wrong Snowpea?" Yang asked, letting go of her grandmother's hand to grasp Weiss' hand and with her free hand wipe some of the tears from her face.

"Your Nǎinai is a Saint amongst Saints... I feel jealous I don't come from such a wonderful family..." Weiss continued as Yang hugged her. Just hoping that Weiss would calm down. "Weiss, even if somewhere down the road you and Yang break up, you've been friends with Ruby for so long, I still consider you one of my own."

"Stop being so sweet..." Weiss complained as the other two women chuckled lightly.

* * *

Cinder laid down on the roof next to Ruby both just looking at the clouds. Both just wanting to enjoy the brief serenity. "I still can't believe you've recorded yourself saying 'no' over and over again... how often have you needed to play that?" Cinder asked as Ruby let out a hum of approval.

"Do you want the truth or a nice lie? Because the lie is never... the truth is somewhere between high double digits and the low triple digits. They think I'm stubborn... I just have me saying 'no' in four languages." Ruby spoke closing her eyes, just enjoying the peacefulness of being on her roof with Cinder.

She could hear some more knocking coming from her open window. "Question is do we go in... or do we just stay out here? Because it is getting a bit chilly. I don't want you to get sick... especially seeing as Christmas is coming up... speaking of which, you got anything in mind that you want for Christmas... it is our first big holiday as a couple."

"We should really go inside... I can feel my skin starting to burn." Ruby spoke as she carefully stood up and held a hand out for the leggy brunette to take. Cinder smiled as she took it but refused to use what little strength Ruby seemed to have and pulled herself up.

They both walked over to Ruby's window. Ruby quickly pulled herself up and onto the sill. She spun around and stood on the ground. She was about to reach out the window to help Cinder up who already had a grasp and was pulling herself up.

"I'm happy if we just spend time together by the way. But if you really want to get me something... I do need more plushie animals... but that is just because I like them... don't even cuddle them anymore... unless I'm in the hospital for an extended period of time... and even then it is specific ones... well two but you get what I mean... they hold meaning to me. There is my first one... thing is beaten to all hell and has been everywhere with me... and my Hǎi Tún which my Nǎinai gave me when we left Hong Kong for the first time to visit my grandmother." Ruby continued to answer Cinder's question. Not caring that she heard her mother's and father's voices on the other side of her door.

"You should be polite and at least answer them. Not you know... ignoring them." Cinder whispered, hoping to actually get some response out of the girl who had taken to laying on the floor coughing into her elbow.

Once Ruby was sure the coughing was done she sat up. She could feel the blood forcing her shirt to cling to her arm. She really didn't want to have to deal with her parents right now. She would much rather continue to pout.

She didn't care about whatever it was they would use to try and reason what Ruby saw. She already knew what was happening. That had been clear to anyone with eyes. She had seen it countless times before. Her mom and her mom's best friend were having sex.

What was there to reason her with? "I'm going to move my chair and unlock the door. Do not... I repeat do not open my door. If you open my door I'm climbing out my window with Cinder. Am I clear?" Ruby yelled, hoping that her message was clear. She knew her parents had a nasty trick for guilt tripping her with just their facial expressions.

She didn't want their punishment to be cut short from a technicality. She needed them both to know how wrong it was. She gestured Cinder to stay silent as they both waited for any sign of when there acknowledgement. "Okay Little Rose..." Summer spoke causing Ruby to blush as Cinder developed a grin.

"That is adorable... is that the name you refused to tell me?" Cinder asked as Ruby glared half heartedly at her. She was still waiting for some sign from her dad. "I'll explain it later if you explain Cinnamon Bun..." Ruby began as she turned back to the door.

"Dad, I need to here you agreeing to the terms. We both know I'm more stubborn than you." Ruby yelled through the door, and hoped to speed the process up. "Fine... I promise."

Ruby smiled at the sound of her dad sulking. She could just picture his face. Ruby moved from her comfortable spot on the floor, and quickly moved her chair from it's spot keeping her door barricaded. She quickly turned the key to her door and climbed onto her bed next to Cinder.

"I will be willing to bet you they try and tell me some bullshit about it was just my mom choking on something and Raven tried to help her clear her airways..." Ruby spoke directly into Cinder's ear. Cinder felt a shiver as she felt Ruby's hot breath on her neck. The feeling of her arms wrapping around her waist. She just knew that Ruby would be able to see the blush creeping up and encompassing her ears.

"Xiǎo méiguī this is a little ridiculous... can we pleas-" Tai began but was cut off by the woman who had a tight grip on Cinder's waist. "So is me walking in on both my parents cheating on each other. You know the difference... I'm willing to hear the truth as to why mom and Aunt Raven are having sex... and just so you don't get high and mighty I would love to know why you've slept with my doctor, my oncologist, Uncle Qrow and a couple of the nurses." Ruby yelled.

She heard someone rest against the other side of the door and some muttering on the other side of the door as she looked down at Cinder. Noticing rather easily the red starting to take over Cinder's ears. "You okay Cinder? Your ears and neck are looking really red..." Ruby asked as She raised her hand, just barely brushing against Cinder's boobs as she rested the back off her hand against Cinder's forehead.

Cinder had hoped her blush wasn't that noticeable but after Ruby's hopefully accidental brush, there was no chance she didn't notice it. "Well... you don't really have a fever... maybe we really were laying on the roof too long." Ruby continued to whisper into Cinder's ear causing her blush to somehow deepen.

"Well... I started to sleep with Raven as a way to release so much pent up anger, stress and it took my mind off everything... but if it makes it any better... we haven't been doing it that long." Summer spoke. Ruby could hear a distinct tone of sadness one she had no idea why. Why was her mom sad? She needed to be strong.

"You're up dad... why have you cheated on mom so much?" Ruby asked pressing herself tighter into Cinder. "I have no reason... and like I've always done with the both you and your sister... I'm not going to try and justify things I've done. But what I will say is... your diagnosis hit your mother and me hard. We both have done things to cope... and talking doesn't always help... I just feel helpless." Tai began as Ruby looked to the side of Cinder's head, noticing a few stray tears falling down Cinder's face.

Ruby reached up and tried to brush them away. "I'm one of the best surgeons at the hospital... and I've seen your scans countless times... each time it hurts more... I can see the tumour... and I know it can't be operated on. Each time I feel angry... and each time dread washes over me as well. I told you before... it is hard for us to process it. You are our baby girl... we can't entertain the idea of you not winning but every time we look at your scans... we can't help but do that." Tai continued resting his head against the door next to Summer's.

"And as you and your sister clearly know... our marriage hasn't been the most solid... and we just had to seek comfort so we can be strong enough for you two... I'm sure Salem's daughter knows what I'm talking about... it hurts us... and while you being confident, and acting like it doesn't bother you... the fact we may need to bury our baby girl... is the single most terrifying thing I've ever felt." Summer continued Tai's point. As Ruby rolled her eyes holding Cinder back. Whom had begun to cry more.

Cinder could guess this was not the type of confession Ruby had wanted, but it was tugging on her heartstrings. She knew what they were going through. The thought of needing to bury someone you love is hard to even think about... even harder to do in her experience.

"They aren't wrong Ruby... it may hurt you physically... but for those close to you... even by accident... you can't help but think about the worst case... and it really does tear at your mind. Like an itch you can't scratch on the inside of your mind. I can't imagine what it would be like for a parent." Cinder whispered to Ruby who just let out a little groan.

"Fine... I'll let them come in... just stop pouting. It makes me feel bad." Ruby spoke kissing Cinder's cheek as she got up from her bed. She walked the few steps so her hand was just above the door handle as she decided to speak up to give them a fair warning. "I'm opening the door..." Ruby could hear some movement as she opened the door and quickly dived back onto her bed.

She wrapped her arms around Cinder's waist once more. She felt comfortable once more. She began to rest her chin just behind the taller woman's shoulder. "I suppose now is better time than any to say I'm dating Cinder... but that is just because neither of you can say you haven't had any sort of relationship with the same sex..."

She almost laughed at the sight of both of her parents blushing. But was stopped by Cinder turning around to practically glare at her. Ruby shrugged her shoulders and whispered into Cinder's ear, "Gotta take the chance seeing as I have the high ground."

"There... you talked it out... I came clean, now can you please leave my room? It isn't going to happen again..." Ruby pouted as the both of them looked between each other. "We will talk about that later... just... keep the door open." Summer stated nearly dragging Tai out of the room by the ear.

Cinder spun around in Ruby's arms, curious as to what she meant by 'it won't happen again' but decided to chalk it up to her saying she won't walk in on anyone else again. Which still didn't make sense but it would do it's job until she could felt like questioning would prove better than her ignorance on the matter.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm heading over to Cinder's... you know prevent the house feeling cramped." Ruby yelled as she zipped up her jacket. She knew it was a bit late to join Cinder on her way home, but her house just felt slightly cramped. Between her Nǎinai staying there until New Years, and Weiss having decided to stay yet another night, it just made it feel cramped.

"Drive safely and text me as soon as you get there." Summer yelled back as Ruby smiled.

She reached over and grabbed her helmet as Cinder held the door open for her. She smiled as she looked around to make sure no one was watching as she quickly leaned up and kissed her. She had to resist with every fibre of her being wanting to deepen the kiss. She didn't want to relive the embarrassment of someone find her and Cinder doing that.

As they pulled apart Ruby licked her lips. She wanted to get as much of Cinder's taste as she could, she figured if was to get addicted to something, anything at all, the simple taste of Cinder's lips is what she wanted to get addicted to.

They both blushed as they quickly made their way outside closing the door behind them. They quickly walked over to Cinder's motorcycle, thanking what little light coming from the house that illuminated her motorcycle just enough so she could easily unlock it.

Once she held the lock in her hands Ruby pulled her into a fierce kiss. The taller of the brunettes flailed behind her to slip the brake lock into her bag. Once she felt the fabric on either side she let go of it to whip her arms around and wrapped them around to grab onto Ruby's hips. She began to lift Ruby who dropped her helmet onto the pavement and onto the motorcycle.

Once Ruby felt the leather under her, she pulled back a little. "I swear... half the time you start kissing me, it is to either get me to have a panic attack or... you just really want to kiss. I only like the latter." Cinder spoke resting her forehead against Ruby's.

"Only the latter intentionally. It could be because you are so cute... and when I saw you bend over... my mind turned dirty and kissing was the only pure option I could come up with. Are you complaining? Because if so, I can go back inside." Ruby countered as she craned her neck a little more to capture Cinder's lips again before she could respond.

Cinder pulled back, smiling as Ruby began to pout. "Are you sure you want to go back inside? It is so far. And that would leave my bed feeling cold... are you really sure?" Cinder offered softly, hoping to entice Ruby further. "Twist my arm why don't you? Can you pick up my helmet?"

Cinder reluctantly pulled back to bend down and grab both helmets. Ruby hopped off so Cinder could get comfortable first. She slipped her helmet on as Cinder turned the key. Ruby smiled as she she climbed on and wrapped her arms around Cinder. Who turned a small dial to turn on her headlights.

"Right, I hope this light lasts... I used a spare on we had... but hopefully that won't matter." Cinder said as she began to slowly move out of the driveway, dodging the two cars that were parked in the driveway. She smiled as she began to turn as Ruby spoke up, "Eh, it should be fine." Ruby spoke as Cinder began to drive down the back road.

"Heading down the long way are we? You sneaky hot minx." Ruby joked as Cinder began to chuckle. "I know you like these long trips as much as I do... sorry for feeding into your addiction." Cinder joked.

She began to slow down, something was worrying Cinder. She could see the light beginning to dim. ' _How the hell? This is the fifth one in a month... how come it is burning through them so fast. I need to really strip this to find out why it is going through them like it is going out of style._ ' Cinder thought, thanking everything that is holy that the roads were relatively barren.

"Ruby, I need to pull over for a minute. The light is starting to dim and I'd rather walk back to your house after locking this up if I can't do a temp fix." Cinder spoke as she looked around, normally she wouldn't want to stop at any 'T' junction as soon as it was getting this late. But she needed to fix this as soon as possible.

As she was about to come to a stop, the light died out. She could feel Ruby hold on tighter.

Neither girl saw the car swerving heading for the same junction. The car didn't see them either as it turned and smashed into Cinder's front wheel. Before Ruby knew it she was sent flying into the nearby ditch as Cinder fell over the handlebars taking the motorcycle with her.

She felt her chest connect with the pavement followed by the motorcycle slamming down onto her leg. Cinder couldn't feel any pain though.

Ruby felt pain all over. To top off the pain she was in she began to cough. She didn't know if it was due to the cancer, or the sudden impact of her chest on in incline. She could feel her blood soaking into the padding.

"CINDER! If you can hear me!? Whatever you do don't take off your helmet!?" Ruby yelled. She could see some lights flicking on in the distance driving off. She figured that was whoever hit them. She knew she needed to stay awake. But she also knew from walking around hospitals and talking with the staff. She knew how important it was to stay still and stay awake if she ever got thrown from a vehicle.

The fact she couldn't see Cinder was what was causing her to worry. She had no idea if Cinder was awake. Or even if she heard what Ruby said. She hoped that she did. She also hoped that they would be found soon. The pain she was fighting was indescribable.

She could feel the blackness of the void starting to fade into her vision. A fight she was losing. A fight she didn't want to lose but before long she lost the fight and let the darkness fade in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Xióng' means bear.

Chapter 17:

The Xiao Long's and Weiss sat in comfort watching some television show. It was some show Ruby offhandedly suggested to Yang a while back. But a phone started to ring causing Summer to groan. She began to look between the people in the room, ready to scold whoever didn't agree to the 'turning their phone on silent' rule.

That was until Yang spoke while standing up, "Mom, it is the house phone." She quickly grabbed the phone as Weiss paused the movie. She wasn't sure who would be calling at ten at night, but figured that they had a good reason. Or Ruby needed a ride back home and couldn't get hold of their normal phones.

"Hello?" Yang asked into the phone as she walked back into the living room to grab the popcorn bowl and quickly back into the kitchen to make more. " _Yang? Thank god. Get your parents and get down here._ "

"Elie? What? Get down where?" Yang asked placing the bowl on the counter. Just in case something terrible happened. Ruby hadn't responded to any of the texts that were sent to check to see if she got to Cinder's in one piece. Nor did she respond to Yang when she asked what that show she mentioned back at the start of November was. Everyone had assumed that Ruby was just asleep or someone pissed her off again and didn't want to respond to anyone.

She could hear some panting coming from the other end of the phone. " _Ruby has been in a crash. They just brought her in. She is slightly delirious._ " Elie got out as Yang barely could brace herself against the counter. "We'll be there as soon as we can." Yang got out as she hung up her phone.

The panic that began to set in as she feebly walked towards the living room. "What did Elie want?" Summer asked, letting out a yawn. She had done far too many late nights for her to stay up this late, but something just felt wrong to her.

"Ruby... she was in a crash... they just brought her in..." Yang spoke softly. She was tempted to smack herself but the fact both her parents were up and already out of the room. "Yang, We are going ahead. Grab her Xióng and Hǎi Tún. Don't be far." Tai yelled back as Summer was already nearly falling over trying to get her shoes on.

Summer slammed into a wall, that she then used to pull her final shoe on. Before anyone could even get out of the room to ask them anything they heard some movement in the bowl filled with the keys and the front door slamming.

Yang walked over to the couch and fell down. She felt a hug as she heard some soft mutterings, as Weiss spoke up, "I'll go get those. Just get ready to leave." Weiss spoke kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"I'm fine! Just sore. Now can we stop these annoying ass exams!?" Ruby yelled trying to wave the nurses and doctors off. She felt fine. Some limbs were hard to move, but she was confident enough there was no major bone damage except her broken ankle. "What about the Internal bleeding? You were in that ditch at an awkward angle thrown about ten feet down into it." Elie tried to reason with Ruby who rolled her eyes.

She knew it was just protocol after a crash, but Ruby also knew from personal experience and reading about it in medical dictionaries, she had pieced together what certain traumas felt like. "I'm telling you Elie, I feel fine. There was no damage to my neck... which by the way I need a new helmet now... and at this point, I'm like ninety percent sure I'm fine." Ruby complained as she felt being pushed down once more.

"We need to make sure you are okay. That girl that was with you has already gone into surgery to repair her shattered leg. Now will you come peacefully for a full body scan? Or do I need to drug you. Tai and Summer are on their way, but I would rather have the scans done before that. So which are we going to do?" Elie asked waiting for a response as Ruby attempted crossed to her arms, wincing from her chest contracting.

"I don't want to and you can't make me"

Elie walked closer and smiled, "Tell you what, if I poke your collarbone, and you don't scream in pain, we can wait for your parents. If you do, even wince we go for the scans." Elie offered as Ruby smiled. She knew once she had enough time to brace herself, she would be fine. "Sure."

The doctor reached over and barely touched Ruby's collarbone causing her to bite into cheek to scream. "A deal is a deal, you just didn't want to scream. Nice trick with the biting your cheek, but you now have to go and get the scans." She spoke removing her finger and gestured some nurses to come in.

They begun to whisper between each other. Ruby already knowing that it was probably to get the crap she would have to stomach so they could see her organs. As well as making sure Ruby wouldn't leave. ' _Hobble out of one exam and they mark you for life... like yes, it was only a couple of weeks ago but come on._ ' Ruby thought as she debated whether or not to attempt to rub her collarbone.

The painful throbbing thankfully had subsided quickly. But it was replaced with a dull throb, something akin to if they were pushing the bone down with extreme force, but intentionally not enough to cause the bone to break.

Deciding it wasn't worth it she leaned back, desperately praying the urge to cough was imaginary. She had learned since she was fading in and out of consciousness that coughing which already hurt her, hurt infinitely more.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm the urge to cough with simply controlling her breathing, something that seemed harder and harder. Added with her constant worrying about Cinder right now, and the pain her ankle was in... she was in pain central.

' _I hope Cinder is okay... I don't think she has regained consciousness. But to be fair, she did hit her head hard..._ '

"Ruby, can you keep your eyes open? You may have some brain damage as well. Helmets can only protect so much." Elie asked sticking her head back into the room.

"I'm in too much pain to fall asleep. And I'm not sure if I've pissed some deity off or what... but again... a lot of pain." Ruby spoke opening her eyes to see a nurse walking in with a small paper cup.

"Once we make sure there isn't anything wrong with your spine or blood, we will give you something for that. Don't want to give you any permanent damage." Elie continued as Ruby took the cup and swallowed the liquid inside.

She made a face of disgust as she felt the liquid travel into her gullet. She had never gotten used to swallowing that revolting thing. "Fine... now can we get this out of the way? We all know I hate being in this white walled hell." Ruby asked as a wheelchair was brought in and she was helped into it.

Just as a nurse began to push Ruby down the hall, a smile gracing her lips as she saw her parents running down the corridor to meet her. "I'll explain later... getting scanned... apparently getting flung into a ditch after a crash is bad... or something." Ruby joked as summer pushed the nurse out of the way and began to push Ruby to follow her friend.

"Or you can give me the bullet points now. I would like to know how you got into a crash this time." Summer demanded as Ruby pouted more. ' _Crash one car intentionally... and they type cast you for life._ '

"Some prick clipped Cinder causing us to crash. We weren't even going that fast when it happened... thinking prick may also be too good of a term. Didn't even have headlights on. I'm more worried about Cinder... she took more of a beating. I just got flung." Ruby spoke, really wanting to cross her arms and pout, but she only needed to make that mistake once a night.

Summer looked down at the back of her daughter's head, noticing some blood tainting her otherwise flawless hair. "I'm more worried about you... so let's make sure you are alright, and if we have time we can worry about her. I'm sure her dad was notified, so let him do the worrying for now."

"Fine mom... where are the rest?"

"On their way. Care if I ask why it took you this long to go get a full body scan?" Summer asked as Ruby began to pout more. "I feel relatively fine. Pretty sure my ankle is broken... maybe a couple of dislocation... but there was no degloving... sorry for wanting others who may need it more than I do."

Summer frowned at her daughter, "Ruby... you don't need to be a martyr. Do you know what symptoms there are of internal bleeding?" Summer asked, stopping her pushing of the wheelchair to stare at her daughter dead in the eyes.

Ruby's pout deepened as silver stared into silver. "I know according to yours and dad's medical text books there are none... and due to the fact I was flung a fair bit I'm at higher risks... but I also know that the damned dye tastes terrible."

Summer began to chuckle at Ruby. "It isn't meant to taste good. It is meant to make it so we can see your circulatory system easier. It is just because you are awake it is a lot easier on your body if you ingest it. We give the same thing to children if we need to."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't suck... and if you get the chance... can you check on Cinder... as far as I've been told, she is yet to come to... and I'm worried. All Elie told me was she is in surgery. Apparently the motorcycle slammed down onto her leg." Ruby asked as Summer smiled, walking around again and began to push the chair once more.

"Promise me, you won't fight the staff this time and I'll get your dad to check."

The deal seemed almost too good to Ruby. But instead of looking the gift horse in the mouth she decided to let out a groan followed by, "Define 'fighting' because if it means I don't get to be sarcastic... I'm having some trouble agreeing..."

"You know what I mean Little Rose." Summer scolded turning the corner. Smiling as Elie held the door open. "Fine mom. I agree, but I'm going to be even more sarcastic while I'm in pain." Ruby countered as she was helped onto the small pseudo moveable bed.

She laid down and closed her eyes. She rested her arms next to her as she heard the radiologist begin the mandatory speech before the machine is turned on. She felt the bed like platform move back into the mouth of the mechanical beast.

She already felt like she made a deal with the devil but knew like all deals with the devil, it would pay off for her really. Once she heard the large machine begin to work, she began to hum to try and pass the time. She figured it would also help her stay awake.

"Ruby... can you stop humming? We won't be much longer."

"Just so very bored... also have I mentioned recently how much pain I'm in? Plus I think I may get sick..."

"Well if you feel any more nauseous, give us a sign and we'll get you out of there."

Ruby began to laugh when she began to wince at the pain. "Ow... and this isn't my first CAT scan... not even my first one this year."

* * *

Ruby smiled as Yang tossed her a small red and black stuffed bear. ' _Xióng... what are you doing here? I shouldn't be here that long._ ' Ruby thought as she hugged the bear tightly to her chest. She was slightly pissed that Yang and Weiss had been staring at her in the chair.

Weiss held the blue dolphin out that Ruby took. "You look remarkably okay..." Weiss spoke as Ruby frowned. She had no idea why Weiss concern felt fake to her. "I'm in a lot of pain... they won't give me anything to numb the pain right now because they are waiting for an MRI room to free up... something about some crap on the CAT scan seemed off. I'm call bullshit."

Summer flicked the back off Ruby's head. "We are just being sure. It is only an extra ten minutes. Don't want you to accidentally get spinal damage, or thin your blood with the wrong painkillers to cause a problem where there was none, or a bunch of other things. Better be sure." Summer spoke as she pushed Ruby to Yang who took over.

Ruby began to lightly held out one of the bear's arms as she batted the same arm with a finger. ' _Welp, looks like we are in for another long one. I hope you both don't mind... I may need to separate you two... I don't want Cinder to get lonely..._ ' Ruby thought to herself, as she leaned back and tried really hard to suppress the urge to cough.

A fight she lost, one that caused her untold pain. As she pulled back, she frowned. It had been the one time Ruby expected blood to be inside the crook of her elbow but all that stared back was her rather clean elbow. She had no idea why this had been the one time as of late that she didn't cough blood.

She frowned as she felt the slightest of smiles from Weiss. "Well, I hope that is at least a good sign... it is after all the first time since I knew that I haven't seen blood." Weiss tried to joke as Ruby rolled her eyes, and began to stare into the plastic that made her stuffed animals eyes.

' _Sorry Hǎi Tún... but Xióng was here first... but Xióng kinda would make Cinder smile more... and make it seem less daunting. She isn't used to hospitals like I am._ '

Weiss frowned as Ruby didn't respond. Instead she just stared into the plastic that made up the eyes of the two animals she had always had with her whenever she had seen her friend in the hospital. She looked towards the blonde woman who shrugged.

"Yang, I need to go talk to your dad, and Elie. Your sister is at the room at the end of the hall... next to the room you were in when you broke your hand. You know the one... right?" Summer asked as Yang held up a thumb to signify that she did in fact know about the room her mom was talking about. Summer smiled as she saw her daughters turn the corner.

She frowned at the sheer thought of the glaring image that had been on the monitor when Ruby was getting a CAT scan. The abnormality that had been present was what had been worrying her. It hadn't been larger than the size of her thumbnail, but it was more than enough to warrant her worry.

Summer began to jog down one corridor knowing her husband was down there making good on the other end of Ruby's promise. She hoped that Cinder was at least partially alright, if just so Summer can throttle her for injuring her little rose.

She came to a stop as she saw Tai standing in the room talking to who Summer could assume was Cinder's father. In front of her the woman covered in stitches and bruises. Summer knocked on the door causing the two fathers to stop their conversation midway to look at her.

"Tai, we got something we need to talk about... and get Oncology to take a second look." Summer spoke causing the blonde man to tense up. "Roman was it? We need to get going, if she wakes up please get a doctor, or a nurse. But she should be in the clear once she is awake." Tai spoke quickly as they shook each other's hands.

"Thanks again Doctor Xiao Long... and... Mrs Red..." Roman spoke walking to the newcomer and grabbed her hand. "It is Rose, also Doctor... but I'm so sorry to cut this short, I just need to get a second opinion on some scans."

"Sorry, you just look a lot like someone I know..." Roman spoke rubbing the back of his neck, hoping to make this go by as fast as possible.

Summer frowned as this conversation was going on longer than she had wanted. She wanted someone to tell her she was wrong. She wanted the what she saw on the scans to be wrong. Hence why she demanded the MRI. If it appeared there, then she knew she was right.

Tai sensing something involving their daughter was the cause to her appearance, nodded towards the red haired father and followed his wife out of the room. He was brought behind the counter in an open room. He was curious as to why he was being brought into the nurse station, but assume it meant something.

"Excuse us for a second," Summer asked as she quickly brought up a file and scrolled down to the part that was causing her concern. "Look at that scan of Ruby's brain... please tell me I'm just seeing things..."

Tai's heart froze when he saw what he assumed was causing Summer to worry. "This has to be wrong... something has to be up with the machine... she gets scans almost every couple of months... granted the last one was August, but that still would have shown up."

Summer frowned as the nurses had gathered around. The ones who were close enough to the family knew how devastating this looked. "I already placed her a time slot for the MRI and sent Jim a copy... even sent one to her first Oncologist... but we won't know for another hour... and even then."

A pair of arms wrapped around Summer and held her tight. Neither wanted to even entertain this idea. Even though it was the source of many nightmares of theirs, they had always pushed the idea as far back as they could. But what they were staring at now, the small growth that really could have been many different things, even down to a stray glitch in the transfer of data from the machine to the computer terminal. It could have been a loose wire causing this worry, the only way to know is to not only get an experts opinion and even a second image from a different machine.

"It is going to be okay Summer... this is all a massive mistake. We would have noticed any sign of her getting worse... and if her chemo got any more aggressive, it would have killed her... any weaker and she wasn't responding. So this has to be a mistake." Tai spoke rubbing Summer's back hoping it would soothe her.

* * *

Ruby winced again as she coughed once more. She was in pain. Slightly cranky, and her sister constantly flicking through her chart trying to show Weiss how it was meant to be read. "Dear god Ruby... how are you not screaming in agony? It seems like you have broken bones everywhere." Weiss asked as Ruby groaned.

"What do you think I've been doing? It is either complain, or start screaming... I'm not even allowed to huff the gas oxygen combination. Something about it will mess with my blood too much right now... all I know is if I'm not on painkillers soon, I'm going to kill someone." Ruby managed between the sharp sting of pain in her leg as she pulled herself up a little more.

"I'd say get some sleep... but according to this, you may have a concussion... so that is out... can't take pain killers... damn... I think this is really karma... but at least it seems like your end of karma is fulfilled. so... up hill from here." Yang joked as Ruby held up a middle finger to her.

Weiss almost laughed at Ruby and Yang. They way the sisters interacted so casually, but didn't when Ruby began to laugh, laughter that was almost immediately stopped when she let out a pained scream. Only slightly being stifled by her biting her lip. "It hurts to laugh... and breathe... and cough... pretty much anything humans do. And how much longer is it going to take to get a freaking MRI... I need to either use something to kill the pain, or I need someone to kill me."

Yang grabbed the pillow Ruby had been using and began to drift it over Ruby's face. Only stopping when they heard a throat clear, Yang craned her neck to see her parents standing in the doorway. "I know this looks bad... but she literally asked for it." Yang joked as she dropped the pillow and taking her seat she once occupied.

Weiss shook her head as she held the chart Yang had given her to Tai who quickly took a look at it before placing it just at the base of his daughter's bed. "Where is your Nǎinai?" Summer asked as Ruby groaned sitting up a little so her mother could place the pillow she picked up behind her. "She said she couldn't stand to see me or Rubes in hospital... and instead wanted to stay back. I'm sure we won't be here all night... well Rubes may be... and one of you... but other than that? We'll be home." Yang shrugged as Ruby began to cough once more.

She wasn't sure if it was because her shoulder hurt, or if she just didn't notice from the pain in her chest, but she didn't cover her mouth. She felt the blood and saliva leave her mouth and hit the gown she was wearing.

She felt some concern from the people in the room. Weiss and Yang both weren't sure if it was from internal damages, but knew from Ruby's wheezing that it was painful. Ruby closed her eyes as she tried to regain some semblance of a naturally painless feeling in her chest.

She felt her bed dip next to her and felt a cloth dab against her lips, wiping away what blood the person could. "Yang, go with Weiss back to our house... or hers. Your mother and I want to make sure Ruby is well looked after, as well as make sure Cinder is well enough... can't strangle a dead person for nearly killing Ruby." Tai spoke as he took the tissue he was using to wipe Ruby's mouth away and held onto it, just so he can throw it away in the proper garbage bin.

"It wasn't Cinder's fault. She got clipped and the guy drove off. If anything she is a safer driver than Weiss." Ruby spoke opening her eyes once she felt most of the pain subside. "But that aside, I agree with dad, it is late, go home. Tell Nǎinai I'm alright." Ruby spoke laying back down to try and ease any remaining pain.

"I'll go if mom and dad promise not to fight. I don't want you to worry about that as well." Yang declared as Ruby just closed her eyes once more. "Yang, they promise. If they start, I'll send one to go check on Cinder... speaking of which, how is she?" Ruby asked, hoping her amber eyed girlfriend was alright.

Tai smiled at his daughter's unshakeable determination to always put herself second when it came to another person's well being. "Well she isn't awake yet, but she was under anaesthetic as they were resetting her left leg. So she'll probably be up in a few hours, in pain, but awake."

"Xièxiè bàba, māmā"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Cinder's groggy eyes opened, once she could get past the almost blinding pain she was in. She could just barely see out of the corner of her eyes, some man she didn't recognise, looking at a clear bag next to her. She didn't even get a grunt out as the man saw her and walked more into view.

"Hey sleepyhead... you've been in a coma for five years..." The blonde haired doctor began as he looked down and shook his head apologetically. Cinder began to panic. Panic that was replaced with anger as the man began to laugh.

"I'm just screwing with you. I promised a girl named Ruby I would screw with you specifically. You've been out a few hours. How are you feeling."

' _I'm going to have to give Ruby a talk about what is a funny joke and what isn't._ ' Cinder thought as she she tried to sit up causing the doctor to frantically say 'no' as the brunette was gently lowered again. That was when Cinder noticed an unfamiliar weight on her. She looked down to see a battered red and black bear resting next to her.

"A lot of pain..." Cinder began as the man smiled, "Well, you've been in a crash. But I can get you something to just curb the pain, or you can partake the morphine pump. Up to you really. You can call me Sun..." The man now identified as Sun spoke as he held a small, hand held pump out which Cinder debated actually grabbing. From what she has heard about morphine, it would make her feel better and even help her sleep.

"First what time is it?" Cinder asked as the man, looked at his watch but was beaten to the punch by Ruby getting wheeled in, "About nine in the morning. Did you do it Sun?" Ruby asked as she turned around to face the nurse and quickly gave her a quick thanks.

Sun smiled as he ruffled Ruby's hair, "You know it Ruby." He joked as Ruby pouted. "I'll get something to curb the pain." He spoke quickly leaving as Ruby moved closer to Cinder and placed her stuffed bear up closer to her.

"How are you Cinder? Despite the joke I asked Sun to play... I was really worried. You just passed out shortly after or close enough to the crash..." Ruby began as the blonde doctor came back in holding two small paper cups and handed them to Cinder who quickly downed both.

Sun quickly left the room to leave the two women to talk and so he could do his own work. "I hurt all over... and my leg feels stiff." Cinder spoke closing her eyes, she knew she should have been angry that Ruby would play a joke on her, but she was just happy Ruby seemed to be fine considering the state she was in.

"That would be because you have a large chunk of metal in your one leg because your motorcycle landed on it. And the pain all over, I'm not in as bad of a state... but I feel crashes will cause such damage. Hell I was in really bad pain last night... couldn't even get anything to stop said pain till about midnight. So consider yourself lucky in that regard at least." Ruby joked as Cinder seemed to close her eyes. Ruby could just assume it was her praying that the pills she took would begin to work.

She looked at her stuffed bear, she loved how adorable the two looked. Cinder meanwhile felt the pair of eyes on her, getting slightly angry at them. She wasn't sure if it was largely down to the pain she was in, or just being irritated. The anger immediately subsided when she heard Ruby speak, "I hope you don't mind... I asked one of the nurses to place Xióng with you... I didn't really need him."

"I have no idea what that means... unless it is the name to the battered stuffed bear." Cinder commented opening up her eyes to look at the bear. "One Xióng means bear, two he was my first stuffed animal ever. Three he was the one I told you about that is always here with me for an extended period of time..." Ruby pouted as she Cinder smiled. The wear and tear on the stuffed animal made sense now.

The clear reattachment of limbs, stains causing a rainbow to form along what was essentially the animal's paws. It showed that it never really left Ruby's side, this must have been the first time really. It warmed Cinder's heart. It made her feel almost euphoric in a way. She clearly meant a lot to her.

Cinder began to laugh causing Ruby to frown. She had no idea what was the cause of Cinder's laughing, all she knew was it made her frown. "What is so funny?" Ruby puffed her cheeks out as Cinder's laughter began to die down to be replaced with slight pain.

' _I guess that the stuff that doctor brought in is working... I assumed it would hurt a lot more._ '

"It just occurred to me... you named your stuffed bear... bear... It just seems so unimaginative." Cinder managed as Ruby's frown deepened. "I got him when I was two... so the creative names weren't exactly at the top of my list... I was more so curious how my mom spoke two languages." Ruby responded moving her chair closer. She stood up, forcing all her weight onto her good leg and sat next to Cinder.

That was when Cinder noticed the large boot like object on Ruby's foot, and a large number of bruises along her back and arms. It caused Cinder some pain as Ruby gave her a kiss. Followed by hugging her. "It is okay. It did spawn a naming scheme I have. Named all my stuffed animals after the animal they are. But stuffed animal names aside... you seriously had me worried... you didn't wake up... and I started to worry..." Ruby spoke hugging Cinder tighter, burying her face into the crook of Cinder's neck.

Cinder hugged her back, being careful to not hurt Ruby any further than she clearly already had. "I'm sorry for having caused you that worry... and the pain you must be in now." Cinder spoke causing Ruby to look up from her spot. "One the crash wasn't your fault. Two... I'm not in pain. I'm on some really strong pain killers. So I'm feeling nothing really. Now shush... I'm trying to hide from my family... they are becoming annoying right now. As in more affectionate than normal."

* * *

"What do you mean it progressed!?" Summer yelled grabbing hold of the man's white coat and was about to slam him into the wall when Tai pulled her back. He felt the woman begin to buck. Summer had no idea how he was acting so calm about the news. She was feeling white hot blinding rage.

"Summer, calm down for five seconds and let Jim explain what he means." Tai tried to calm his wife as the other man walked back over to the printed file to show what he meant. "I mean it is very rare, but tumours can adapted and become immune to the treatment. It happens about one in every million cases. But it normally never gets this bad... it is generally caught early. But Ruby already had cancer that was already progressed."

Jim responded to the question neither parent wanted to ask, but was burning in the background of their rude entering of his office. "How long...? How long before I need to say goodbye to my baby for the final time?" Summer broke the silence, she broke the hold Tai had over her and just clenched her fists. Knuckles turning white, she could feel the nails digging into the tender flesh that was her palms.

"Not long... it seems to be pressing down on her hindbrain... and given that how fast it grew... or went undetected... I'd give her three months at most... all I can suggest is making her as comfortable as possible." Jim spoke, just looking down, shaking his head. It was the one thing he could never get used to. Telling anyone that the cancer was terminal.

But these people are his friends, he knew them for a long time, and they trusted him to help their daughter recover from an evil sickness. "If you want... I'll tell Ruby. That way you three can remain happy at least. Make me the villain," Jim spoke resting a hand on Summer's shoulder. A hand that was shrugged off almost as fast as it came to a stop on the shoulder.

"This is something Summer and I need to talk about first Jim... just please don't tell her right now..." Tai spoke, trying to be the voice of reason to his furious wife. How he wanted to join Summer in beating the ever loving crap out of everyone in the Oncology department... but he can't. He hated the fact he had to be the voice of reason, but he knew Summer would not be able to be contained otherwise.

Jim nodded his head as Tai began to drag the irate woman. He could feel a few well placed elbow jabs into his ribs, but just had to ignore it. He knew if he let go, she would go swinging at every single doctor that was meant to handle her daughter's case.

Once he felt they were far enough he let go of his wife and wrapped her in another hug. He felt her cry, something she hadn't wanted to do in a long time. Normally death was something that went hand in hand with their career, but now that it was hitting them close. Both just stood in the hallway crying inside each other's arms.

Neither really wanted to separate, but just stay there. They needed some comforting. Something they have learned from being married for so long they could only ever truly get inside each other's arms.

After what felt like an eternity they pulled back from the embrace. Summer's eyes, still holding tears. "How... how... how are..."

Tai knew what she was trying to get out between sobs. It was an important question... one that there was no real 'correct' answer. If they were dealing with a patient or family of a patient they knew they could do it. They could fake like it tore them up, but go on with their life like it was nothing. But now... now it felt like it was literally tearing them apart.

They knew they were losing the will to remain strong. But had to. Especially now. For their daughters...

"We... we need to tell her the truth... we can't keep this from her or Yang. We just have to come clean." Tai spoke pulling his wife into a tighter hold and began to rub her back. He could feel her burying her head into his chest and continued to cry.

"This is going to destroy them..."

"I know Summer... I know... but keeping this from them will do more harm to us... and them."

* * *

"I don't care Jean, we do not do something that stupid" A female doctor spoke walking into the room as Ruby pulled her head up from her comfortable spot on Cinder's chest.

"Hi Grace... what is with yelling at Sun?" Ruby spoke rubbing her eyes. She had forgotten how annoying hospitals had been, just because of how loud some of the doctors could get when it was in the middle of the day.

The brunette doctor crossed her arms as Sun began to mime for Ruby to get off the bed. She could see the slightly panicked look on Sun's face but just ignored it. She spun around so her legs were just off the bed. As Cinder began to wake up.

"Funny thing happened. It seems newbie here decided to listen to some prank of yours thinking it would be funny. Ignoring what proper ethics dictates. So get out of my patient's bed, and I'll let Janet push you back to your room."

"Going with the 'J' names today?" Ruby asked hoping around to sit on the wheelchair. " _No_ I would never insult Jenifer using different names with a slight thematic rule." She sarcastically rebuked as she gestured the blonde man to push Ruby out.

Only stopping when Cinder spoke up and held out the stuffed bear. "Take your bear back Ruby... I don't feel right keeping him." Cinder spoke as the elder doctor gestured for Sun to hand it back to the short haired girl in the wheelchair.

"Faster Jessica! Or I'm going to start ignoring you." The doctor known as Grace began to gesture Sun to speed up causing Ruby to laugh, and almost instantly wince. "Awww, are the painkillers starting to wear off?"

"Jenny! What did we talk about? Especially when that girl's parents can have your job on a silver platter." The woman continued as Sun rolled his eyes and quickly pushed Ruby out of the room. Sun had to make sure he was gone before he knew the real berating would start.

He really hoped that any further berating would be fast considering how long his day was looking. Ruby spun the bear around once more to look at his eyes. She could hear the blonde man behind her speaking as Ruby just stared at the plastic gems.

She looked up as Sun wheeled her into her room to see her family and Weiss sitting down talking. She smiled at the sight, it looked peaceful to her. "Want me to just lock it or do you want to go into the bed?"

"Lock it... those beds suck." Ruby spoke as the man reached down and pulled a small metal bar up locking the wheels in place. "Right... Dr Coy is already mad enough at me. I should get back fast." Sun got out as he heard a distinct whistling as he quickly vacated.

Ruby reached over and unlocked the chair and began to move to a more central location in the room. "Weiss... can you leave the room for a bit and close the door?" Summer asked the white haired girl as Ruby's grandmother placed a small wooden box onto the small table next to the bed.

"Mom... why does Weiss need to lea-"

"Don't worry Yang... I need some coffee anyways." Weiss spoke patting Yang's lap and walked towards the door. Only stopping when Ruby's nose picked up a distinct scent. Something was off.

"Weiss... wait..." Ruby started as she rolled the chair back to block the door. "What is wrong... Nǎinai never makes her special dumplings and her condensed milk cookies unless something is wrong." Ruby spoke grip tightening on the wheels. She could feel her knuckles wanting to give from the pressure she was placing them under.

She looked between her parents and Nǎinai. There was one common look on their faces. Something dark was strewn across them. Something Yang and Weiss clearly had noticed as well. The smell wafting made them even more suspicious.

What Ruby had said made sense. Something seemed off. Almost as if they had terrible news. "Ruby... please... this needs to be a family talk first." Tai spoke looking at the ground as Ruby's glare harshened. "Weiss is family. She is my oldest friend and has been in a long term relationship with Yang. And unlike either of you, they have stayed true to each other. Now tell me what is wrong."

Ruby's demand as she began to wheel back a bit further. She did not like how this had started to feel suffocating.

"Ruby... please... just come into the room..." Summer spoke causing Ruby to look into her eyes. Were she noticed a few things, primarily, the sadness in her eyes getting misted over with tears wanting to shed, wanting to be free. But stayed in cased inside her silver orbs.

Ruby attempted to piece things together, but only one thing seemed to make sense. Which caused Ruby to panic in itself. She felt the air get stolen from her lungs, and heart tighten. The silence of the room was broken by Ruby's frail voice. "No... it can't be... check again..."

Yang looked at her sister to see her boring holes into their parents. That was when she managed to processes some of the hints littered around the conversations. Tears threatening to break free, she could not even humour them.

"Mom... Dad... this... this is a really bad joke... right? It has to be..."

"We already checked... we even got multiple opinions..." Tai spoke, knowing both his mother and wife may not be able to speak without crying. Something he wanted to do as well, but couldn't. "It... it progressed Ruby... apparently it is rare to happen... but it progressed..."

Ruby slammed the side of her fist into the wall next to her. She ignored the pain. She had to ignore the pain. She could see the shocked look some of them had. She ignored it and quickly began to leave the room. She had no idea where she was going, but knew she just couldn't stand there.

There was nothing but anger and sadness filling her. How was she meant to tell her friends... how was she meant to tell Cinder... She stopped midway down some hallway. She recognised she had subconsciously began to go down to Cinder's room.

She had to go somewhere to think. Something she couldn't do with Cinder around. She wheeled passed the rooms and wheeled to the elevator. Pressed a button knowing exactly where she could go. She would just need to ditch the wheelchair before she got there.

* * *

Summer knew once she left the room exactly where her daughter was. The same place she ran to once she got news that she had Cancer. Tai had stayed back because Yang had begun to cry and Weiss quickly left. Summer had told her mother-in-law to search the lower levels knowing that Ruby wouldn't be there.

Once she reached the open door at the top of the stairwell she walked out into the midday sun, enjoying the warmth a little, but the mood was almost instantly destroyed when she heard some soft sobbing.

Summer didn't even say anything, she just walked around the small doorway and stopped at the sight. She saw her normally confident daughter, clutching the her stuffed bear like her life depended on it. Crying into the fabric. Summer walked over and took a seat next to Ruby and wrapped her in a hug.

Ruby tensed at the sudden contact but knew from the soft contact it was her mother. Ruby let a hand go and grabbed onto her mom. Summer said nothing. How could she even if she wanted to?

She just let her daughter's tears soak into her clothes. She could feel the tell tale signs of herself wanting to cry, but she couldn't. Now was not her time to cry. She had to be strong for her Little Rose.

She could hear the crying subside a little to hear but the tears did not stop. She heard a faint sound. Almost a whisper.

"Zhè shì bù gōngpíng de māmā"

"I know Little Rose... I know..." Summer spoke, the slight tremor that was her trying to remain as strong as she could... but how could she remain strong. Ruby was right... it wasn't fair.

Ruby may have done some things that were questionable, but she always did what was good. She has put herself in harm's way multiple times just because she knew it was right.

Once she heard the news it may have torn her apart, but this... the fact her daughter who would just laugh in the face of most things that would terrify people... this destroyed her. She let the tears slip past.

Ruby pulled back once she felt a few stray water droplets hit her. She looked up and saw her mom's normally beautiful face covered in tears. Which caused Ruby even more hurt. Just because she knew she was the cause. She was the person that broke her normally strong mother... and she just knew she also broke her dad... even if he didn't want to show it. She knew it.

"I-I-I'm... s-s-sorry... m-mom." Ruby got out rubbing her eyes as Summer pulled her tighter into the embrace. "Don't be sorry Little Rose... this isn't your fault..." Summer got out rubbing Ruby's back. She didn't want Ruby to feel any unneeded discomfort.

Ruby began to rub her eyes on Summer's shoulder, "H-h-h-h-how... l-l-long..." Ruby asked, burying her face into her mom's shoulder.

This is the part that had caused her even more pain. How do you tell your youngest that they only have a few months left? How do you tell her, that she'll never achieve her dreams? Tai had always said the key was being honest. But honesty seemed so hard right now. She knew she would need to push through that, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Jim... says three months... at most..." Summer felt her daughter tense once more. Summer would just give to stay in this moment. Knowing in a couple of months, she wouldn't have one of her daughters... she wouldn't be able to hold her Little Rose in her arms.

"Why... so... short?" Ruby asked as she tried to stop crying. She wanted to cry... she knew she could... but she had to find out why. She needed to now. Almost like it was a morbid curiosity.

Summer again, felt her chest tighten. She couldn't think of a worse way to go for her daughter really. "The cancer spread to your brain... and another tumour has started to grow, and is practically crushing the part of the brain that controls your heart to beat, and what causes you to breath... it is essentially all the actions you do without thinking."

Ruby could feel some more tears spilling. She couldn't stay strong. She began to cry again, Summer just accepted the fact she was going to be cried on. She would rather that then Ruby just bottle up her emotions and attempt to do something drastic again.

They just stayed there, Ruby seeking her mom's comfort, and Summer just wanted to be with her daughter. Even if it was going to be short lived when someone inevitably would come up the stairs and find them.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity to them, both rather happy that they weren't alone. "How am I meant to tell Cinder? She is going to be destroyed by it... and I'm scared how she might react to it."

"I don't know Ruby... I don't think there is a right or a wrong way... but bad news has always been what your dad has been good with... and his advice has always been the same... be honest." Summer spoke not stopping, rubbing Ruby's back.

"But you can keep your Xióng with you... I know he can calm you down... and even help you think... him and being alone is what help you the most. If you don't think you can tell her... Your father or I can..."

Summer didn't want Ruby to feel pain, or heartbreak... she just wanted Ruby to be comfortable... she wanted Ruby to be happy. Even if it was in ignorance. She wanted her daughter to smile again. She didn't some scowl or anger to be her last memories of Ruby. She wanted happy ones.

"No... I should tell her... but it isn't easy trying to figure out how I'm meant to tell her. I mean... her mom's cancer went terminal... and mine did... that is going to mess with her... I just hope that she will be fine."

"Let's go back downstairs. You must be cold... and your Nǎinai made her special cookies because she knows you love them." Summer spoke as Ruby pulled back. "Can you carry me down? Crutches are stupid and suck..."

"Okay Little Rose."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

_Cinder clutched the toy bear to her chest, once Ruby had told her the terrible news, the world had just turned to static. She couldn't hear anything. Her mouth became dry, she began to gasp for air. She felt like she was drowning all of a sudden. Roman had reached over and hugged Ruby who pushed him off._

_She could see Ruby trying to say something and in turn felt her dad's arms hugging her as Ruby began to wheel herself out. She just clutched the oddly wet feeling bear to her chest as Roman hugged her and began to rub her back._

"It is okay Cinnamon bun... Red is a trooper... she'll give the doctors the finger... just you watch."

_Roman knew it wasn't going to be that simple... or if she would really pull through. However he did know without a shadow of a doubt that if Cinder bought that blatant lie, she would only do so as a way to cope. Almost like it was the last shred of hope._

_That night and the next few nights Cinder and Ruby both cried_ themselves to sleep. Cinder out of sorrow of how if what the doctors told Ruby was right... she'd be hurt all over again. Ruby cried out of anger. On two instances she was secured to the bed, so she wouldn't pose risk to any staff that walked in on her to check up on her condition.

* * *

Ruby began to swing on crutches through the school doors after being gone for a week total... but it felt off to her. She wasn't sure if it was the fact she knew she can't be normal anymore. How could she? Almost no one knows when they are going to die... she not only knows when, but how it would happen.

She hadn't even heard from Cinder since Roman handed her back her Xióng... and she doubted she would hear from her today. Even though Cinder got discharged a day after Ruby, Cinder hadn't shown to school according to Yang... but neither had Weiss.

She stopped when she got in front of her locker. She realised that she had no idea how she was meant to tell her friends. Any time she just imagined forming words she got angry all over again. She already felt the rage well up once again.

Slamming her balled fist into the closed locker in front of her she could feel the metal buckle partially under her hand. She could hear the groaning of the metal as she slammed her head into her own locker. She could feel some tears wanting to spill, she wasn't sure if it was from the physical pain she was in, or the emotional pain.

The eyes at the large group of lockers stared at her, not used to the violent outbreak of the normally happy and cheerful woman. They could count the number of times Ruby had done something violent on one hand. And those three times were all directed at the same person who has long since learned that Ruby was not the person you wanted to mess with.

"Ruby you alright?" Blake asked moving the fist from the locker. She had seen Ruby's sullen look when she entered while she was waiting for Pyrrha. She was worried. Yang had seemed to close in on herself for the last few days, and Weiss hadn't even shown up. It was strange to her. "No Blake... nothing is alright... the world is fucked up."

"Are you okay... normally you don't get this depressing... let alone around this time of year. Not going to lie... crash or not I was expecting Christmas songs non-stop." Blake asked and that is when she saw something she never thought she would see. Ruby was beginning to cry a little as she muttered something.

"Let's go somewhere private." Blake got out as she began to help Ruby away from the growing crowd. Once they were a distance away Blake led Ruby into the bathroom and quickly checked the stalls and then locked the door.

Ruby walked over to the sink and gripped the counters tightly. "Okay Ruby... spill... what has the single most happy person I've ever met being brought to tears? Excluding the suicide attempt you didn't even react this badly to finding out you had cancer..." Blake spoke as Ruby slammed her fist into the mirror.

"That's just it Blake... I'm tempted so very much to try round two, except do it better this time! I'm so angry right now and the more I think about things... the more I really really _really_ want to... it is better than the alternative." Ruby continued as she looked at the fractured mirror. She was kinda glad that the entire mirror was glued to the wall. She just knew she would have taken a shard then and there to do something bad. Really, bad.

"What are you talking about Ruby?"

"You don't get it! With your perfect life!" Ruby yelled not even looking at her friend. Just staring at the porcelain sink basin. She was mad. She really wanted Blake to leave her. She was furious and wanted to stay in bed, but Yang had convinced her to show up.

Blake walked up to Ruby to look at her hand, the scrapes causing rivulets of the crimson liquid to start. "My life isn't perfect. I'm sleeping at most three hours a night, and only one of those is with Pyrrha. Both mine and Pyrrha's parents kicked us out. We thankfully got a cheap place... but if we don't eat at work from something a colleague gave us... we often don't eat or at least eat little. Hell that is why we've been getting in trouble for sleeping in class."

Blake brought Ruby's hand under the facet as she turned it on to try and clean Ruby's hand. "Still better than me... by miles..." Ruby began as she pulled her hand back to observe the damages herself.

' _Better now than never..._ '

"I'm literally dying... my cancer... it spread all the way to my brain... not a single oncologist gives me more than three months... one actually gave me two weeks..." The raven haired woman froze. Suddenly her problems seemed minuscule. She had no idea how to take this.

' _Now it makes sense as to why Yang closed in on herself._ '

She could see more tears spilling from Ruby's eyes. Blake was overcome with the sudden urge to hug Ruby. So she did just that. "Worst part... I probably destroyed Cinder's confidence with people... and if the longest time a doctor gave me... I'd just get this boot off a month while I'm in agony as the part of my brain that controls my heart beating... and my breathing gets constantly crushed." Ruby cried as she tried to push away from Blake.

She had enough of hugs... she had gotten them from everyone. From Yang, from her parents from her Nǎinai, from Raven, and even the doctors who knew Ruby which was nearly the entire staff. She was sick and tired of hugs. Short of them coming from the woman she really cared about that is.

"Don't hug... I don't need a hug. I want to be angry... I'm furious... I wasted so much time trying to cure my damned cancer... and yet... it just worsened regardless. The only reason I'm in... is because I was strong armed into it. I just really want to just curl up in a corner and enjoy my last few days to months of unassisted living." Ruby spoke as she began to close her fists once again. She just wanted to vent the ball of anger she was feeling.

"I'm not going to pretend to know what that is like... but I can't let you just punch and head butt things that aren't going to give. If you want to do that, go to the gym with Jaune, or hit me... or any of us. Don't punch the mirrors or lockers... vent..." Blake spoke as Ruby pushed past her and began to swing towards the door.

"I'm not going to hit anyone Blake... I'm angry. Not delusional. So why the fuck would I take that anger out on you guys? If anything, I'd beat the shit out of my ex oncologist..." Ruby spoke as she reached over to unlock the door. "You aren't going to continue getting chemo?"

Ruby turned to Blake letting a sad expression to take over her face. "What is the point? I was only going through that torture so I could at some stage, either have a chunk of my lung removed or at least keep it contained... and that failed... so why would I go through that torture?" Ruby asked as she opened the door and began to swing out, closely followed by her raven haired friend.

Once Ruby reached her locker she flung it open, she could see out of the corner of her eyes her blonde sister looking at her, half wondering, have just gazing at her. Blake walked up behind the sister duo and waited for some reaction from them.

"Blake knows... one down... four to go..." Ruby spoke slamming her locker door shut. She turned around and moved herself over to the wall and lowered her down so she was in a sitting position. She felt exhausted from that one conversation with Blake, she had no idea how she was going to be able to stand that four more times.

* * *

Cinder began to swing on her own pair of crutches as she made her way towards the lunch table that constantly made her mad thinking about now. She was mad that Ruby had convinced her a matter of months ago to go out with her and sit at the table. Just because now she felt obligated to sit out there with them.

She frowned when she saw everyone's seemingly forlorn looks. She took a seat across from Ruby, and noticed how Ruby at least seemed to pick up at her appearance... but suddenly deflated almost as if she felt like she was causing Cinder pain from being there.

"Rubes... you need to eat... Nǎinai even made you your favourite..." Yang spoke gesturing for Ruby who had been picking at the few dumplings and rice she had in a metal container. "Wǒ bù è." Ruby muttered as she continued to poke at the dumplings.

"Whether or not you being hungry is irrelevant... you still need to eat." Yang continued as Ruby placed the tin in front of Yang. "Nǐ kěyǐ yǒngyǒu tā"

Yang placed the bottle of water she was drinking down as she grabbed the tin and moved it back in front of her little sister. "I don't want it Ruby." Yang spoke getting slightly irritated at the way Ruby was acting. The classes she shared with Ruby she even noticed a long off gaze, like she wasn't even paying attention in the one place she would always pay attention in.

"What is the point?" Ruby asked, startling some of the people at the table. That was the first English she has spoken since the classes really started. To the point when she was meant to answer something some teachers got annoyed at her refusal to speak any English. "I mean... it would be faster... a lot faster... then being hooked up to machines to keep my heart beating and lungs expanding..." Ruby continued as she pulled her chopsticks out and clamped the lid on top of the container.

"I'm heading home... I lived up to my promise to dad and I stayed till lunch..." Ruby spoke slipping her utensil into her bag and slid the container over to Yang. "Eat it... give it to someone... sell it online... I don't care. Just bring back the container." Ruby spoke standing up grabbing the crutches and began to go when she heard another pair of crutches hitting the ground behind her.

She turned around to see Cinder following up behind her. "I should go too... forgot my pain killers. It would also give us time to talk... haven't done that in what feels like forever." Cinder joked as she quickly caught up to Ruby.

Ruby shook her head as they quickly made their way out of the school through the front door. Only stopping to grab their jackets. As they began their journey back to their houses, Ruby began to crack a smile.

She had forgotten how enjoyable it was just being near Cinder. Though, somehow it was also made a lot harder. Cinder began to pant, gasping for breath. "Can we stop for a few? These things take a lot out of you." Cinder joked as they passed a bench that she unceremoniously plopped down on.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders and moved to sit next to Cinder. The silence was nice, just staring at the cars passing by. Neither wanted to ruin it. But Cinder interrupted it.

"You know... I actually thought about breaking up with you to try and soften the inevitable... but finally I realised there was no logic behind that... only reason I came in today. I was actually suggested not to leave home unless I desperately needed to. Felt like this counts." Cinder spoke, resting her hand on Ruby's who smiled at the contact.

Ruby spun her hand around so their palms were touching. "There is logic there... and I wouldn't blame you. Hell I haven't even seen or heard my best friend in a couple of weeks... she is probably in denial still... and my mind is starting to circle the drain... again..." Ruby began as she felt Cinder squeeze her hand once more.

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked, fearing the answer she felt was right. "Remember how I told you why Weiss is concerned about my health... and everything... well the short version is... I didn't take the news of me having cancer too well. In fact... I wouldn't have met you, or Salem if Weiss didn't stop the bleeding." Ruby spoke, hoping her quick version was enough to keep Cinder satisfied.

She could tell from the way Cinder's hand squeezed tighter it was enough. "Just... don't go down that way. Not now... because I'm going to make you a promise. If you only have three months left to live, we are going to make the most out of it. Every weekend, every week, we are going to make it even better than the last... and all things considered, the bar right now is set very low. I mean how can I top you getting a terminal diagnosis..." Cinder joked causing Ruby to laugh. Something she felt like she forgot to do recently.

"Well... regardless I get to drive. And as for the bar, just don't trip over it. I don't want your pretty face ruined." Ruby spoke leaning over and kissing Cinder's cheek as the taller of the two blushed.

Neither really wanting to spoil the mood by saying how much they hope that this was all just a misdiagnoses. But it was looming in the background. After a few more minutes Ruby pulled herself up and balanced herself on her good foot as she grabbed her crutches.

Cinder pulled herself up to be next to Ruby as they continued down the path once more. Practically humming at how neither expected the day to take this turn, but slightly glad that it did. Granted Cinder knew that she was going to have her dad being furious she just ditched school, but even he wouldn't be mad if she came up with a decent enough lie. That was just the main issue.

Ruby meanwhile, was just glad she could at least talk to Cinder. She was reminded why she loved Cinder. Once she figured out her thoughts, she could make everything seem better. Even with what they both knew was looming over Ruby, Cinder clearly wouldn't let that bother her. Something Ruby was happy for. But at the same time guilt stricken, knowing in a matter of weeks to months, she was going to cause Cinder pain.

Once the came up to the stretch of road where they would separate and go on their different ways Cinder spoke up just leaning on the crutches she had. "Quick... maybe unrelated question to a previous topic... what is your favourite animal that you don't have a stuffed version of."

"One timber wolf... or kinkajou... but the latter is just fun to say... and the do look cute. Two if you really want to get me a Christmas present, just stay with me... I really don't want anything else... unless you have a cure for stage four cancer... you know... excluding suicide." Ruby joked as Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"That second one sounds made up... like something Dr. Seuss would use." Cinder spoke as Ruby began to chuckle. "Seriously... look them up... they are cute and I assure you very real. Only problem is that I assume it would be hard to find a plushie one." Ruby spoke as Cinder continued to stare at Ruby, curious as to what the hell a kinkajou even was. "Text me the spelling later... until I see one, I will continue to assume it to be something like the Grinch... or the Whos" Cinder continued as Ruby rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss Cinder.

Both had wanted to deepen the kiss but seemed to know that they couldn't because there was no way either one could support themselves let alone both of them. So they settled on a chaste kiss. Once they distanced themselves Ruby smiled. "I'll talk to you later... Yang probably already texted my family. And they are going to worry if they wait any longer for me."

"Okay... just be safe. And I'll text you what my plan is going to be for our second date later. After I look up that fake animal..." Cinder joked as Ruby smiled. "Okay... but once you see how adorable they are, you will be saying something different about them."

Ruby smiled as she saw Cinder begin to walk towards her house. ' _I really hope she thinks of something fun._ '

* * *

"Weiss... meine Lieblings Schwester..." Winter asked as she stuck her head into her sister's room. She could see her sister covered in her blanket as she continued what she had been doing for the best part of a week. Just watching old videos.

"I'm your only sister... and I know you don't like speaking German unless you have to..." Weiss continued moving the blanket on top of her head as she simultaneously wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

Winter pressed her lips together and made them form a single solitary line. "What is the matter... you've held yourself up here pretty damn well... I mean... like between whatever servant you convinced to bring you up food, and the private bathroom... you could are kind of set. But I'm starting to worry, and Mom has been worried since like day two of your hold out." Winter continued to speak as she walked further into her sister's room and took a seat on the edge of Weiss' bed.

"Is that blonde buffoon the cause of this pouting? If so we can make her suffer...would be slightly harder than normal... just because I like Ruby. Despite what I may say when she is here." Winter spoke trying to pull her sister into a one armed hug. Trying to see what was the matter with her.

Weiss just pulled the blanket tighter as Winter moved her into a laying position. She could feel some tears starting to build again, just behind their icy blue prison. "It is about Ruby..." Weiss spoke softly, she had no idea how well Yang was taking the news... which she felt bad for... but she didn't even know how to react to it.

"What about her?" Winter asked, concerned about her sister and depending on what Ruby did her sister's ex-best friend.

"Remember how I told you about Ruby having cancer?" Weiss asked hoping Winter could grasp what she meant from that. It was something she already didn't like to talk about. "I have a feeling I know what it is... it progressed... didn't it?" Winter asked rubbing her sister's arm, hoping to help her.

Weiss feebly nodded her head, as Winter smacked her lightly across the back of the head. "What was that for!?" Weiss asked incredulously as she freed a hand to rub the growing red handprint on the side of her face to instantly have her head dropped from her sister's lap.

"Because instead of helping your girlfriend and friend through this, you are here sulking. You know if the tables were reversed, Ruby would be here every damned day. To the point of you getting annoyed. So I'm going to go tell everyone that works here to not help you out until you go talk to Ruby. I'll even tell mom you're being a bitch... Edelweiss..." Winter spoke as she stormed out of her sister's room.

She had been worried something bad had happened to Weiss, but once she found out that Weiss could be making Ruby feel worse, she needed to punish Weiss a little and she knew the best way was to call her by her given name. Something that everyone who knew it knew she hated it.

"You don't get it Win..." Weiss muttered as her sister quickly came back into her room. "No Edelweiss, you don't get it. Ruby may be your friend, but she needs support now more than ever. And I can't believe I'm saying this, so does that annoying blonde woman. So you should go and be that support. Not be a spoiled child because you aren't getting your way." Winter continued as she walked closer to Weiss to unceremoniously rip the blanket that the younger of the two had formed into a cocoon.

Weiss frowned as Winter stormed out with her blanket. ' _Could have left me with that at least... I mean it is late... now how am I meant to get to sleep? I so need to yell at her..._ ' Weiss thought as she rolled out of her bed and slipped her slippers on. She trudged over to her bathroom door and grabbed her robe and tied it around her.

She stuck her head out her door to look down the hallway to see if there was anyone down them. Once she was sure she began to walk out and down towards Winter's room only stopping when she heard a distinct tutting sound.

"You thought I would keep your blanket in there? For shame Edelweiss. For shame."

"Stop calling me that Win! And give me back my blanket!" Weiss yelled hoping that the eldest out of the two of them would listen now, even though she doubted it. She knew her sister well enough to know that yelling was not going to work.

Winter smiled as Weiss began to frown deeper. "Nope. Not happening. Mom knows, and your blanket suddenly got dirty... strangest thing really. So you'll have to wait for a clean one to be brought up. But you know Sebastian... you'll have one soon enough." Winter continued as she walked closer to her sister.

Weiss held her ground, just holding her arms tighter around herself as Winter's gaze harshened. "You are heading to school tomorrow, and you will talk to Ruby. No discussion on the subject matter. So if I were you, I'd go back into my room, wait for a new blanket, and figure out what I'm going to say to Ruby." Winter spoke as she moved Weiss out of the way to her room.

"I'd start with admitting how selfish you were being. Then go on some rant how you'll change and be there for her all the time." Winter continued closing her door leaving Weiss to glare at her. "That is just your big sister using logic and such."

Weiss just grumbled as she walked back to her room once Winter had closed the door in front of her. As she walked into her room she saw her bed made in pristine condition. She smiled a little bit hoping that the butler, knew how much she enjoyed his speed at doing something so simple.

She quickly walked over to her bed and crawled in to it. Smiling as she closed her eyes. A simple thought being ' _I guess Win really does know what I need more often than not... just wish she had more tact for it._ '


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation time 'Nǐ bù xūyào zuò fàn' means You don't need to cook and 'zhè píngjìng wǒ xiàlái' means it calms me down

Chapter 20:

Ruby let out a yawn as she stretched in her bed. She was happy it was Saturday, if it was just solely because Cinder had promised to take her to the zoo. Just because she saw that there are kinkajous there. Ruby rubbed her eyes as she quickly sat up.

' _Now how do I tell mom and dad that I need to borrow one of the cars..._ ' Ruby thought as she swung her legs over her bed and reached down to crab her crutches and began to swing over to her room door, ' _I suppose I could always ask for them to give me a lift there... but then we couldn't give each other kisses... and the entire day will be ruined if they insist to chaperon... which dad would... maybe mom would too... Yang is just hyped because Weiss actually came back... really glad Winter talked some sense into Weiss... but pissed it took so long for._ ' Ruby continued to think as she tossed her left crutch down stairs and gripped the railing tightly.

She knew this was the worst part about crutches, but also knew that it wouldn't be much longer before she got used to them. Once she reached the base of the stairs she could see her dad holding out the piece of metal and plastic. Ruby rolled her eyes and took hold of it.

"I wish you would stop throwing those down the stairs... just because it is dangerous. What if someone was down here. You may not look like it, but you can still throw things and cause some serious damage." Tai spoke softly as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Well, with my luck, they'd find the first case of stage five cancer. And then what... I get double death?" Ruby joked as she began to sniff the air. "Nǎinai... Nǐ bù xūyào zuò fàn" Ruby spoke as the woman smiled as she turned to Ruby.

"Zhè píngjìng wǒ xiàlái xiǎo méiguī." She spoke rushing over to kiss the top of Ruby's head to quickly return to the stove. Ruby was about to comment back when she heard her front door opening. She just knew who it was without her dad confirming it.

She began to work her way around knowing the tongue lashing she would receive from her white haired friend. As she made a half turn she could see Weiss standing there, gesturing for Ruby to go into the living room, almost as if she was mad that Ruby was still standing. "Fine... I'll go..." Ruby muttered as she began to walk into the room closely followed by Weiss.

Tai stormed in muttering under his breath. "Did Nǎinai kick you out?" Ruby asked as he nodded. "Well, while you're here, can I borrow your car? Cinder is taking me to the zoo and for obvious reasons she can't exactly drive..."

"Promise me you won't crash... and call when you get there, and about to leave..." Tai spoke as Ruby smiled. " _Really_ I'm not meant to get into crashes? I mean I'm only one more away from a free sundae..." Ruby sarcastically spoke as Weiss began to laugh.

"Regardless, deal..."

* * *

Ruby relaxed as she unbuckled her seatbelt, she was already regretting the decision to not get someone to drive her and Cinder but knew it would be worth it in the end, just because she could kiss Cinder, and if things should get further she would not say no depending on how much fun she had.

She opened the door as she reached around to grab her crutches that were in the back seat. She quickly grew a passionate hatred for them as she began to fight them to get out. Thankfully she quickly won the fight and began to make her way towards Cinder's house.

She knocked on the door and began to wait patiently hoping that Cinder wasn't going to be long. She loved spending time with Roman, but she also knew him well enough to know that he would find a way to spoil the mood of how fun the day was going to be.

Cinder had even promised to make a small picnic. Something Ruby was looking forward to. It wasn't long before the door opened and Roman was standing on the other side yawning into his hand. "Sup Red..." Roman got out almost instantly followed by another yawn.

"Hey Roman. Where is Cinnamon Bun?" Ruby asked, as she heard a distinct groan coming from the closed off living room.

"She is still asleep... I mean it is eight thirty... on a Saturday..." Roman continued as he yawned again. "I'll go wake her up then... we are heading to the zoo... I'm going to show her what a red panda looks like." Ruby spoke as the man stepped aside letting Ruby in.

"I'll go put the coffee on... she is mad in the morning without coffee." Roman muttered as Ruby smiled, saying a simple 'thanks' as he closed the door for her and quickly walked over and opened the living room door for the small redhead.

Ruby walked into the room smiling at the sight of the girl with a pillow over her face. Trying to remove all forms of outside sound. It made Ruby smile a gleeful type of smile. She had no idea why it made her look so adorable.

She took a seat on the side of the pull out bed and laid down next to the brunette trying to get some last few minutes of sleep. Ruby just reached up and poked Cinder's stomach. She could hear some grumbling as she giggled.

"Come on Cinder... the zoo is huge. And you did tell me that you wanted to get there before nine... and I may have screwed that part up... but my Nǎinai was cooking breakfast... can't pass that up." Ruby spoke nuzzling closer to where Ruby assumed was Cinder's head.

She could hear a muffled 'it is too early... the animals will be asleep.' Cinder wanted to roll onto her side, but she learned the first night since she got home, that it was a bad idea. Which spawned her second desire to just pull Ruby closer and instead of doing what she planned for the entire day, but she knew that she would not be able to live up to her promise from a few days ago about making the weekends the greatest times Ruby will ever have.

"Doesn't work... Yang lied to me before with that same line... almost exactly word for word... just less English. So come on... we can get some coffee... still owe Kirito that sucker punch..." Ruby continued as she lifted the pillow to see Cinder's golden orbs staring back.

"But... I'm really sleepy... I was up till late making sandwiches... and if you promise not to insult them... possibly failed dumplings... possibly successful dumplings." Cinder spoke causing Ruby's face to brighten up, she was surprised but in a good way. Ruby never hid how much she loved dumplings. To her they were the single greatest food, and now that she may have her favourite food from her girlfriend... it was a great surprise. "I promise to only try... I'm very picky on what I call good dumplings... took my mom until I was six to perfect them... hell Yang got my seal sooner... but that was only by like three months." Ruby spoke causing Cinder to groan. She was already regretting attempting to make them. She had spent two hours trying to figure them out and five failed attempts later she got some she was happy about.

Ruby leaned up and gave Cinder a kiss that she pulled back from, slightly too fast for Cinder's liking. "Now come on... I got my dad's car, it is just going to be us. You go get changed... I'll go talk to Roman while you do that."

"Give me another kiss then I'll go start getting ready for the day." Cinder offered as what she felt a reasonable compromise to Ruby's otherwise flawless deal.

Ruby leaned up once more to kiss Cinder, and could feel the kiss deepening, only stopping when she began to twist her body and accidentally putting too much weight on her booted foot causing her to pull back and barely withheld a scream of agony.

"Well, we both learned a valuable lesson... my ankle may be screwed... but the boot does not block stupid amounts of pain when I'm in an awkward position." Ruby joked as She began to move to the edge of the small bed. She was saddened by the mood getting killed, but glad that it meant they could actually get under way with Cinder's plan.

Ruby reached down and grabbed her crutches. "I shouldn't be long. Like once I get changed, I'll slam some coffee and we can get the food and go." Cinder spoke as Ruby stood up, Cinder moved the blanket causing Ruby to blush and averting her eyes. She hadn't noticed due to the blanket being up to Cinder's neck, but she was wearing a sleeveless shirt accentuating her bosom and from Ruby's quick glance a pair of red panties.

She let out a simple 'sorry for looking' and quickly left the room. She had no idea what was causing such a bashful reaction... after all she had seen women in an even less state of dress, but from seeing Cinder in next to nothing, was making her blush.

She quickly made her way into the kitchen to see Roman pouring three identical cups of coffee. Ruby cleared her throat to try and alert him. He turned around rubbing his eyes. "I don't understand how you can be so happy in the morning... this is just ridiculous..."

"Well, I have this hot date that wants to go and spend the entire day looking at really cute and really cool animals... I mean have you not seen a red panda... or an ocelot? They are so cool... and adorable." Ruby spoke seeing Roman rub his eyes with his open hand and then slide the hand off his face.

"Too tired... need coffee before I can deal with any of this." Roman spoke as he grabbed a cup and took a large mouthful. He quickly grabbed a second cup and held it out for Ruby. "Can you add milk and five sugars... I'd do it... but my ankle... and my hands are filled with... you know keeping me up." Ruby asked, hoping that the man would.

Roman began to chuckle to himself as he put the cup back down and walked over to the fridge. He quickly opened the door and grabbed the blue carton and walked back over to the mug and poured some in. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out a small plastic container filled with white granules. He then just grabbed a spoon and then quickly began to spoon sugar into the cup. After a quick mix he held it out for Ruby again which she quickly accepted.

"Thanks Roman..." Ruby spoke as she took a drink from the mug.

The silence that befell the duo was strange. Neither knew what to talk about. They had never had time by themselves, and it was a strange thing. Normally Ruby knew what to do and what to talk about, but now it was strange.

"So... strange thing... I'm just curious... how is your family taking the news?" Roman asked, he was curious, and really did want to know. He still remembered how hard it was to lose his wife, but he couldn't imagine if Cinder was in a similar position as that Ruby was in.

Ruby frowned as she quickly made her way to a chair. "Terribly... just terribly... I mean my family that knew beforehand are here and they are trying everything they can to ignore it... and my parents told the rest of their family and they are mad... but also some are trying to get the money to come and visit in January... but they are just as sad as you." Ruby spoke as Roman brought over her coffee and took another seat.

"Kind of why I'm glad about Cinder... She actually wants to help take my mind off this... hence heading to the zoo. I kind of really like animals..." Ruby spoke, the sadness dripping through her voice as Cinder entered the room and quickly over to the free mug and quickly downed it. "Dad, don't dampen the mood like that... Ruby, quickly finish that and let's go."

Just the way Cinder would gladly stick her head into the sand, knowing it made Ruby feel better, just so she wasn't alone in the cluster fuck her life had become. Cinder was the one who wanted to take her mind off it all. Something she was thankful for.

Ruby quickly drank the rest and stood up as Cinder closed the fridge door and slide a few of the brown covered containers into her messenger bag. She pulled out a small dumpling like thing and presented it to Ruby. Ruby grabbed it and right before she popped it into her mouth she spoke up, "What type are these meant to be?" Ruby asked, figuring what the golden orbed goddess wanted.

"I was trying to make pork..." Cinder muttered as Ruby popped it into her mouth and began to chew it carefully trying to decipher what Cinder had put it in. "Too little ginger... and far too little chillies... but passable." Ruby spoke as Cinder smiled and slipped the box she was holding in her hands into the bag as well.

"Dad we'll be back later... don't wait up." Cinder spoke as Ruby made it to the front door in record time and opened the door. She wanted to get to being just her and Cinder. "Stay safe Cinder, I don't need another mini heart attack from getting a call my daughter was in a crash." Roman joked as Ruby laughed quickly unlocking the car.

Once Cinder was sitting comfortably Ruby leaned over and gave Cinder a kiss. She quickly returned to a sitting position and placed the key into the ignition and turned it. She felt comfortable. She really wanted to press herself against Cinder as the rode her motorcycle to where ever, but knew that not only would it be near impossible to use the speed machine that Ruby adored, but Cinder couldn't drive it. So this would have to do.

They both just enjoyed the scenery passing by when Cinder decided to speak up, "Probably should have asked this a lot sooner... but since when can you drive?" She asked with a slight amusement in her voice, as Ruby began to chuckle herself.

"Legally... since I was sixteen... but I learned when I was fourteen. Unlike you and Yang though, I can't drive a motorcycle... and before I hear some wise crack about how many times I've been in a crash I'm going to be pissed... I've still been in four less total than Yang, and two less than Weiss... no idea how many you've been in." Ruby spoke as she turned the corner.

She could feel a concerned eye of Cinder looking at her. "I've been in one... ever... and no intentions of getting in more. Why do you keep track... and more importantly how have you guys gotten in that many?"

"Well with the exception of two of my crashes, they have been intentional, I really don't like my parents fighting and I have learned I need to go to some drastic solutions. Yang... well motorcycles are hard to see at night as you know well enough yourself. And Weiss... well... she claims it is because she drove tired... I think she drove a little tipsy... probably why she would rather not drive while she drinks anymore."

Cinder frowned at that last story, ' _And she has the gall to make it seem like I'm at fault for one crash outside my control... not going to let her live that down._ ' Cinder thought as she felt a smack on her arm from Ruby. "I know that look... drop it. That is just my theory. There is nothing backing it up. So drop it... please drop it... I have no idea why you two fight so much."

"Not my fault she starts it... I just defend myself... if she wants to go all out I'll go all out." Cinder defended crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't like it when she was getting in trouble when she wasn't the one at fault.

"All I'm saying is be the mature person. Drop any and all arguments with her. It isn't that hard of a thing to do. And if you really want to get under her skin, that does it the best in my experience... just don't use it a lot... I don't want my last few months with my girlfriend and best friend constantly locking horns." Ruby spoke as she lowered her hand to grasp Cinder's.

Ruby knew that it wouldn't be long before they reached their destination. She didn't even realise they were on the road for nearly half an hour. Ruby figured the old adage was true, time really does fly when you are having fun. And to Ruby spending time with Cinder always meant she was having fun.

Cinder squeezed the hand within hers already. She began to recognize some of the scenery passing by. She was smiling despite the fact she knew how much strain she would be putting on her upper body for the entire day, but knew it would be fun. She got to see Ruby smile and laugh, which is what really mattered.

* * *

"So... why was there a sign at the sloth exhibit with a picture of Nora with the text 'under no circumstance let this woman be here without security for a prolonged period of time'? Or is that just me that finds that weird..." Cinder asked as she got comfortable once again on the bench in the small petting zoo section.

Ruby laughed as she grabbed the chopsticks Cinder was nice enough to get for her just so she can eat the dumplings in a way she felt most comfortable with. "She has broken in on a few occasions... both during the day and the night. If her dad wasn't a decent criminal lawyer and if this place was a bit stricter... she would be in jail."

"Not surprised that she should be in jail... I mean she even has told me how to make a bomb... and napalm..." Cinder spoke quickly stealing one of the dumplings Ruby had in the small container in front of her. "And these taste bland..."

"I told you that... needs more ginger and chillies. And once we are done with lunch... where do you want to go? I still want to go and see the lions and tigers and bears-"

"Oh my... sorry... I just had to take the opportunity. But I want to go see the lemurs... and the red pandas... which again sounds made up... like half the animals you keep talking about." Cinder spoke as Ruby glared. She harshened her glare as Cinder poked her nose.

Ruby began to grumble. "That was a terrible joke... and if after I should you the adorableness of the kinkajou... why doubt the existence of a red panda... they sound less made up." Ruby spoke picking up another dumpling with the pieces of wood and placed it into Cinder's mouth right before she could respond.

Right before cinder chewed the dumpling Ruby leaned over and bit the other half of the dumpling that was just sticking out. That simple thing soon turned into a kiss. One Ruby was more than comfortable with deepening.

Only pulling back when the need for air won out over Ruby's bliss. "Huh... dumpling kisses are some of the best kisses... good to know." Ruby spoke to herself as she placed another dumpling into her mouth and began to chew.

"I don't disagree... but is doing that in public really necessary? I mean... anyone can come by and just stare." Cinder asked as Ruby laughed. "We are at a petting zoo in a zoo... people should be more concerned with the animals and their children... plus according to my dad you can cause some major damage if you throw crutches. Something I would be tempted to test out if I need to. People should mind their own damned business."

Cinder offered half of her sandwich to Ruby who took a bite, and smiled. She quickly leaned up and planted another kiss on Cinder's lips. Ruby smiled as she rested her head on Cinder's shoulder. Just enjoying the small animals, gleefully picking up the small pellets of food the children and the occasional adult with small children would feed them.

A small piglet that Ruby had been following mentally had begun to walk towards the fence causing the mother pig to come and nudge the child away. Almost as if what was awaiting it on the other side of the fence was a terrible fate.

Ruby began to chuckle at the sight of the mother protecting its child. She just knew if her mom could she would be doing something similar.

"Hey Ruby... I'm sure you don't want a damper on the mood... but did you want to be when you got through high school and from what I assume college?" Cinder asked, she could feel Ruby frown at the question.

"Promise not to laugh..." Ruby spoke as the taller of the two began to chuckle. "Fine... I promise not to laugh, and we can start going towards the next thing on the list." Cinder spoke as Ruby passed her the container with some of the remaining dumplings left in it, and Cinder just placed all their garbage into her bag.

They both grabbed their crutches and began the journey to the next stop when Ruby decided to answer Cinder's question. "To answer your question Cinder... I had no idea. Closest thing that entertained me was biochemical engineering... but I found nothing interesting enough to make a career out off. What about you?" Ruby asked, curious as to what Cinder planned to do with her life once Ruby was gone... she knew it sounded dark, but she also felt like it was important to know if she is what is holding Cinder back with her life's goals.

"I kind of always wanted to be a mechanic like my dad... after all my social skills are like non-existent... and I can see and fix problems with vehicles easier than I can with even talking with people. But when my mom got diagnosed I kinda shut in on myself, but I got fixated on how doctors are kinda like mechanics but with people." Cinder spoke as they came to a stop in front of grizzly bear exhibit.

"That makes... like no sense..." Ruby spoke, hoping for Cinder to clarify what she meant. "It does make sense... people are like cars in a way. Just more complex but also much simpler. It is kinda hard to explain... just trust me on that they are similar where it matters." Cinder muttered as Ruby got closer to the glass protect the people from the massive bear while the bear cubs were playing.

Something that never made sense to Ruby. She knew if they were in the wild, they would be sleeping the winter away, but here in the zoo, they played. "Okay... ignoring your terrible comparison... you do realise doctors need to deal with a lot of people... short of you having some unrivalled skill you can't brush people off. And even then..."

"I'm aware Ruby. But I know I can change. I mean a year ago I never would have thought about dating anyone. Last person I had feelings for shot me down... and my dad mocked, and my mom... she tried to help... but between the chemo and the fact a couple months later she well... anyways... I just tried to shut people out. Worked for a few years... and then this cute girl came and sat next to me and read over my shoulder as I started this new school." Cinder spoke as they began to go towards the next thing.

"She sounds like a bitch... I mean she does know it is rude to do that... I mean reading over people's shoulder. That is just common sense." Ruby joked causing Cinder to laugh. "But in all seriousness... glad that one person turned you down... because I can now insult her or him I mean they were stupid, and I can keep you all to myself for a few more months. Like it may be selfish... but if I could only ever have one girlfriend or boyfriend... I'm glad it is you." Ruby spoke as she turned around to see what stopped Cinder.

"You are making it hard to let you go when the time comes Ruby." Cinder spoke looking down at the ground. "I promise with my last breath to spit in your face if it makes you feel better. But Cinder... this trip really means alot to me... you are the only person that really hasn't shut in on themselves that require someone to smack some sense into them. And I know it is probably hard for you to ignore what is to come... I know it is hard for me... so how about next week, seeing as it is the final week before Christmas, let's just go to the mall... go see some cheesy Christmas movie." Ruby spoke as Cinder caught up.

She kissed the top of Ruby's head because it was the easiest part to get to. With their current position. "That sounds like fun Ruby."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter, it is signaled with a double line break.

Chapter 21:

Ruby sat at the lunch table as Cinder sat across from her. Both girls just waiting for the rest to show up, both just munching away at the food they had. "So... you got any idea for a movie to watch tomorrow? Because despite the season... I really want to watch a horror movie. But I'm open to suggestions." Ruby asked placing some of the rice into her mouth.

She couldn't believe it, but she was getting tired of her mother and grandmother cooking for her all these delicious meals... but she would eat them regardless, she knew they meant well and it was helping them. Ruby supposed the only decent take back since she got the news of her cancer progressing, was that her parents were now sleeping in the same bed at the same time.

"Well... I'd rather not see a movie where people get killed... and the last one we watched you spent five hours to my knowledge complaining about the plot twist."

"It still doesn't make sense... why would Serah be the killer? She was a lot of things... and she did kill Vanille... but come on that still doesn't mean she was really that far gone." Ruby nearly yelled as she began to poke her food.

Cinder began to laugh as Ruby pouted. "Clearly it has been on your mind for a lot longer... why haven't you taken to going online and complain?" Cinder asked as Ruby offered one of the small bite sized portions of meat and vegetables. Letting it just hang half off the brunette's lips.

Cinder knew exactly what was to come something Ruby had started to take great joy in. Ruby leaned up and captured the other half of the dumpling and began to deepen it. She could hear Cinder moan as Ruby's tongue began to prod into her mouth. Only to be interrupted not by the need for air, or even the need to just continue eating, but from Ruby getting pulled back by force.

"I do not now, not ever need to see my baby sister forcing her tongue down someone's throat. I don't even care if it was meant to be the kiss of life." Yang spoke debating if it was really worth Ruby getting angry just to punch Cinder. She knew it would probably feel really good, but also knew how vindictive Ruby could be without Yang beating Cinder.

Ruby pouted as Yang pushed her back into her seat. "Now you know how I feel... oh wait I haven't had sex with Cinder in your room... with your stuffed animals watching... and I haven't spent years kissing her and making you feel uncomfortable and want to gag from the sickening scenes of you two flirting."

"When will you drop that...? We said we were sorry..." Weiss spoke sitting next to Yang. "No. You said you were sorry you got caught..." Ruby huffed crossing her arms as Cinder began to lose the battle of controlling the blood to her face.

"So if I want to kiss my smoking hot girlfriend while we eat dumplings... so be it. I mean I'm dying for Christ's sake. I have anywhere from a couple of days... to ten weeks. So bear with me wanting to make out with this hot ass brunette..." Ruby complained as Weiss rolled her eyes.

Yang frowned as she held up a sandwich. "You got dumplings...? All I got was a ham sandwich..." Yang spoke as Ruby quickly covered the container. Knowing what Yang would do if she knew what they were.

"Wait... I know that smell... dad made you Xiao Long dumplings and Nǎinai made her ginger rice?"

"YES... dad made this..." Ruby shouted causing Weiss and Yang to look between the small container and Ruby. "No... I don't believe it... Nǎinai would not have made some for you without saving me any..." Yang spoke offended quickly swiping the box from Ruby and opened it to see several small bundles. She quickly took the chopsticks Ruby had and picked on up and planted it into her mouth.

She turned to glare at Ruby when she took a bite. "These are hers... I call bull shit how did you get them and I didn't?" Yang asked as Ruby took the container and her chopsticks back. "A little thing called stage four cancer with a life expectancy that stops early into next year at the latest... besides... they become kinda boring... I mean this is like the ninth time she's made them for me..."

Yang just glared as she quickly used her fingers to steal another one and slipped it into Weiss' mouth. Yang smiled as Weiss began to suck on Yang's fingers. As Ruby let out a groan of annoyance. "This is what I mean... I do it less creepy with Cinder and it grosses you out. You do that to Weiss... my best friend and suddenly it is okay." Ruby continued as she fed Cinder one more dumpling.

Cinder began to chew it carefully tasting it, sad that she didn't have Ruby's lips following it, but she had to admit, they easily beat anything she has had in the past. They were delicious. She could see Ruby frown, she could just picture what was the cause of it.

"Do you really want another kiss Ruby?"

Cinder couldn't believe what she was saying. She knew she was going to get viciously beaten now. She looked to Ruby who nodded crossing her arms. It was a sight Cinder had to admit was probably the cutest sight she has ever seen.

She gingerly leaned over and kissed Ruby chastely. For once neither girl cared about the people watching them. They both just wanted to enjoy the feeling of the other. "You see... I told you guys... It wasn't a joke... there isn't a single girl in the entire school that would date me..." Jaune pouted as Ruby pulled back from Cinder to glare at the new comers.

"Kill the mood why don't you Jaune... while you're at it why don't you bring up how I'm dying... or how I put you in hospital from a nice knee to the groin." Ruby huffed as she crossed her arms. Once again pouting.

"That really hurt. Couldn't sit down for a week... then Yang broke my arm... and then Weiss threatened to literally emasculate me...not figuratively... literally." Jaune continued as Ruby quickly traded her lunch with Yang. Ruby turned back around to Jaune as she dropped her new sandwich on the plastic that it had been in. "And like that I just lost my appetite... be glad I don't put you in the hospital for Christmas..." Ruby started resting her head on the table.

"Yang... do I have to stay the entire day? I mean you are probably going to go home with Weiss... just give me mom's keys." Ruby complained hoping that Yang would respond in the manner she wanted. She looked up into Cinder's eyes, smiling at the sight of sun hitting the back of Cinder's head causing a halo like amount of light to appear around her.

Yang reached into her pocket and produced some keys and held them out. "Promise me you aren't going to go get a bunch of whores... and get it washed... kinda was the only reason I was allowed to take mom's and not dad's."

"Fine... now can I go? Between you being a buzz kill and interrupting me and Cinder kissing... and Jaune making me want to hit him between the legs again because he thought I would joke about being attracted to Cinder... and... pretty much anyone that isn't Cinder has been a downer... acting like I'm dying or something." Ruby whined as her blonde sister placed the keys into her hand. Ruby smiled standing up and grabbing her crutches that were resting just next to her.

"Mind bringing me home Ruby? I just seem to always forget my meds... but in my defence, I've never needed to take stuff like that with me to school." Cinder asked, feeling Weiss glare at her. She knew what she would do if it was her and Yang. Something that she did not want Ruby to be involved with. Cinder turned towards the snickering blonde boy next to her.

"Blondie... if you are laughing at me or my girlfriend... I'm going to brain you." Cinder hissed as she picked up her crutches. "Guys... play nice... let's go if you want to go Cinder." Ruby scolded the entire group that were getting angry at her girlfriend.

Ruby could see Yang getting ready to jump up to stop them but also knew that she wouldn't for the same reason she hadn't stepped in for anything else with hers and Cinder's relationship. She knew Ruby would fight back just as hard, and now she has a trump card she would rather not use but would if she had to.

"Bye Yang... if you are home before me, tell mom and dad I'm at Cinder's..." Ruby spoke as both her and Cinder quickly made their way inside.

They reached the door but the platinum blonde English teacher stood blocking the way. Slightly irritated at their sudden gal, wanting to leave early. "Ruby... Cinder... may I ask where you two are going?"

Cinder tensed up. She had no idea what to do. She knew it would be lie, but she couldn't think of a lie. She found it easier to lie to her friends and even her dad... but an authoritative figure like Glynda? She just couldn't.

"Sorry Ms. Goodwitch... But Cinder forgot her medication and her dad is unable to bring it in, and I forgot I have some chemotherapy and I just got a text from my dad saying I need to get there fast." Ruby spoke enjoying a little at the sight of Glynda tensing up more. She still remembered a few weeks ago when Ruby's parents and even her oncologist had to notify the school about a cancer they didn't even know about progressing to a severe stage.

"Like... I can stay for the rest of the day... but with the tumour growing at a rapid rate... I could drop dead... as for Cinder... she could be writhing in agony being disruptive... unless you guys carry Oxycodone... which would be wildly illegal. But I know what your thinking... education takes presidents." Ruby spoke turning around and trying to gesture for Cinder to follow suit.

Ruby just barely placed her crutches down as the teacher spoke up. "Get going... and I expect you both to here Monday. Miss Fall, don't forget your medication. And Ruby... I hope you pull through..." the platinum blonde spoke stepping closer to Ruby and resting her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Trying to soothe Ruby more.

"Thanks Ms. Goodwitch... that will make the chemo so much easier." Ruby spoke as the teacher held the door open for the duo. "Remember there is one more school day left before you both go on break... try and stick it out." She spoke as Ruby smiled which fell the second they were outside of what the teacher could see. Cinder smiled as she opened the passenger side door and climbed in. She was stunned at how easily Ruby could lie. As if it meant nothing to her. It was remarkable. But she also supposed she had been lying rather consistently for an extended period of time to her closest friends. It was as if Cinder had just witnessed a master craftsman at work.

"Will you stop looking at me like that... it is making me creeped out." Ruby spoke as she began to readjust the seat she was sitting in. "You know that I need my medicine was a lie I said to everyone... right? So how could you lie that easily to her? Unless you changed your mind and plan to continue your chemo."

"I can assure you... I am not, going back to chemo... and I knew that the medicine thing was a lie. Hell I don't even know what you are on. I just swamped her with details that are half true. That is the trick I find with lying... place a grain of truth in there and poof it is more believable." Ruby spoke as she drove out of the school and began to laugh at how much Ruby just seemed to know off hand.

Ruby smiled as she turned and began to drive down towards the town, Cinder smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle, quickly opening it and taking some, as Ruby leaned up to see above the dashboard so she could see the road to make sure it was safe to turn. Ruby could hardly still believe that everyone seemed to now doubt her ability at driving.

So she was forced to be extra careful. She felt a hand begin to rub her arm soothingly. She smiled as she began to relax on the gas just so she can enjoy the ride with Cinder.

"Hey Cinder... you want to do something tonight? I mean... catch a movie... and then maybe go somewhere... and instead just spend time tomorrow curled up... maybe some hot cocoa... and then we watch some old Christmas movies..." Ruby asked as she quickly turned on the blinker and began to turn into the corner. Hoping that Cinder wanted to join her.

"That sounds like a decent plan... I mean... we still get to go to the movie... and then cuddle. So it sounds like a nice plan..." Cinder spoke as Ruby began to laugh. She couldn't believe she was even contemplating what she was going to ask... but she was, unless Cinder would get the hint.

Ruby leaned over at the red light and planted a kiss on Cinder's cheek, moving closer to her ear, letting out a barely audible whisper. "I'm more so interested in the _something_ after..." Ruby got out as the blood rushed to her face as she quickly turned back to face the road as she continued to drive.

She just continued to drive, hoping Cinder didn't notice the blush on her face. Cinder meanwhile was looking at the road ahead hoping something similar. If Cinder was being honest, she had thought about that kind of thing. But now... "Ruby... you don't mean... I mean we've only been going out two months." Cinder asked as Ruby smiled a little.

"Well... this is one of the few firsts we have a choice over... and if it is with you... I could die from my heart forgetting how to beat happily... I mean...we don't have to...if you don't want to... but I'm ready." Ruby spoke as she spared a glance back at Cinder. Both smiling at each other. Neither wanting to really spoil the mood.

"Why not wait to see where the night takes us...?" Cinder countered causing Ruby to smile as she pulled into the gas station. "Will do... want anything while I'm heading in?" Ruby asked as Cinder leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm fine... just hurry up and we can make out while the car is being washed." Cinder tempted, taking great pride at the sight of Ruby's smile growing "Don't back out... I'll be back as fast as I can."

* * *

Ruby had enjoyed their change of plans. The movie wasn't the greatest. She was slightly irritated by the way the movie ended... but she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it this time... even though she wanted to.

But that didn't matter to her. She was straddling Cinder's lap kissing her deeply. She felt Cinder's hands starting to come back to life as they slowly snaked their way up along her back just under her shirt. Her senses became largely shot, her eyes were closed as she pulled back and rested her forehead against Cinder's.

The car was just filled with the sound of panting. Cinder's breath hitched as Ruby's hand moved down to grab hold of one of Cinder's breasts. Ruby leaned down to capture Cinder's lips once more just because she wanted to give the brunette more time to reach higher. The speed of Cinder's advancing hands was beginning to annoy Ruby. She wanted to feel them everywhere, but this was taking to long.

Her impatience won out as she pulled back, she had a sly smile as Cinder frowned from the lack of contact. When Cinder opened her eyes she saw Ruby pulling her flannel shirt off, leaving her in a black, band t-shirt. She tossed her flannel shirt aside as she began to lower her arms to take of her t-shirt, but was beaten to it by Cinder helping her.

Cinder grabbed the hem of the shirt and began to pull it up. She could see some long, but clearly faded scars faintly shining in the moonlight going down the length of Ruby's arms, she just knew that that was clearly from what she had told Cinder a couple of weeks back. Her failed attempt.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Ruby reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Cinder's mouth began to water as Ruby revealed a pale canvas of skin for her to latch onto. Ruby let out a gasp as she felt Cinder latch onto her neck.

Ruby began to let her hand drift south and tug on the shirt Cinder was wearing, causing the girl to groan a little. She had to disconnect from the section of flesh on Ruby's neck. Cinder began to suck on the patch right before she pulled back to let Ruby take her shirt off. Ruby felt the cool breeze from the car was over where Cinder was just causing her to frown. "That is going to leave a mark..." Ruby spoke as she pulled Cinder's shirt off with a tug upwards.

Cinder froze as her hands came to a rest on Ruby's hip. Ruby could see the questioning look in Cinder's eyes as she leaned down and began to devour Cinder's lips. She pulled back after a few minutes and spoke again, "I want more..." Cinder smirked as Ruby forced her head to the other side of Ruby's neck as Ruby unclasped Cinder's bra. Cinder bit down to suppress a moan as Ruby rubbed her breasts.

The feeling of the globes of flesh felt right in Ruby's hands. Cinder's otherwise idle hands began to drift down slip past Ruby's pants and nearly let out a gasp at what she felt. Ruby felt so wet. Ruby responded to the advance by letting go of Cinder's bosom and quickly unbuttoned her pants.

She pulled Cinder's head away from her neck as she hosted up one of Cinder's boobs and took the nipple into her mouth and sucked. Cinder began to rub the folds she knew were under the panties. She could feel them getting drenched. Ruby moaned around the nipple as Cinder arched her back, pushing her tit further into Ruby's waiting maw.

Ruby could feel a coil in her lower half begin to tighten as Cinder moved the barrier aside a little to feel the liquid itself. She pulled her hand out to look at the glistening liquid just barely clinging to her fingers. Ruby pulled away to see Cinder bring her wet fingers up to her mouth planting them square in and sucking the tart liquid off of them.

It was an odd taste to Cinder. Almost familiar, and yet so different. She had no idea how else she could describe it. All she knew was it was addictive. Just that simple taste was enough to turn Cinder on more. She knew if she couldn't get her lower half undressed she would just drench them.

As if sensing the problem Ruby began to unbutton the accursed denim blocking Ruby's goal. Ruby sat up more on her knees as Cinder arched her back so they both could be equally naked. Ruby found it slightly odd that Cinder's lower lips were bald, but glad just because she could see the glistening in the moonlight soaking in through the windows.

Cinder was sad she couldn't appreciate the trimmed look of Ruby's mound because Ruby began to climb off being careful of Cinder's cast as she pulled Cinder closer so she could taste Cinder. She had no idea what she was doing, she had just remembered what she read somewhere. She was meant to do what came naturally, but from what she witnessed when she looked up online... this is what she was meant to do.

She stuck a curious tongue out and gave Cinder a long lick from bottom of her slit to the top. Without realising it Ruby shoved her full tongue into Cinder, who began to weave her fingers into Ruby's hair. Ruby wanted more of the nectar coming from Cinder. She felt like she needed more. Between the addictive taste and hearing Cinder gasp followed by a loud moan.

Ruby could feel herself becoming uncomfortably wet. She pressed her thighs together and began to rub them together. Cinder let out an ear shattering moan, but for some reason if was more like music to Ruby. She could feel Cinder getting wetter as she began to wriggle her tongue inside her brunette girlfriend. Scrapping Cinder's inner walls for the delicious honey she knew she could find.

Cinder felt the coil tighten as Ruby began to piston her tongue inside of her. She let out a groan as Ruby pulled her tongue out. "More..." Cinder breathed out, as she bucked her hips towards Ruby, hoping to get Ruby to continue. She felt so close to climax, only stopped because Ruby removed her tongue.

"Sorry... my jaw just hurts a little..." Ruby complained as she ran a finger up along Cinder's slit. Gathering what replaced the delicious liquid on Cinder's outer lips. She didn't want to waste any of it. Cinder let out a deep moan when Ruby accidentally brush against her clit. Ruby brought the finger up and slipped it into her mouth.

Cinder bucked her hips and tried to push Ruby's head back down. She felt like she was on fire. She needed more. "Ruby... please.. I need more..." Cinder begged as Ruby smiled and leaned in once more and began to collect all she could. She was enjoying the tightness of Cinder's clenched fist holding her closer. The coil Cinder was feeling tightened and eventually sprung free.

She could see a blinding white light take over her vision as she let the euphoric bliss take over as she felt Ruby move away from between her legs. She felt a smile grace her lip as Ruby climbed back up onto her Cinder's lap. Crashing her lips on Cinder's. Her jaw may have felt sore... but she need to show her how she made her feel.

Once Cinder could regain her senses, she reached down and began to rub the silver eyed woman in her laps folds. Ruby moaned as Cinder slipped her middle finger inside and took one of Ruby's modest brown peeks into her mouth, causing Ruby to let out a moan. She felt Cinder begin to suck on her nipple as she began to moved her finger scraping along the upper walls as she felt Cinder's thumb press down onto her little joy button, rubbing it in circles.

Cinder bit down on the nipple in her mouth as she switched over to the other one, showing it equal attention. As she pulled her middle finger out Ruby let out a groan of annoyance, one that was almost instantly replaced with a moan as Cinder slammed in her ring and middle finger.

Ruby felt herself become undone as she began to match the movement of the fingers, feeling herself becoming undone by Cinder's fingers. It wasn't long before Ruby felt herself tighten down as she came, spraying Cinder's lap. Ruby slumped over Cinder. Panting as her lover removed her fingers.

"That was... amazing..." Ruby spoke, taking greedy lung fulls of air. She was about to continue when a loud knocking came on the window next to where they were. Ruby looked up and finally noticed red and blue flashing lights. She quickly reached down to grab one of the shirts to cover herself as she rolled down the window as a bright flash light came into focus.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Ruby asked closing an eye trying to adjust to the assault of blinding light. "Just got a call about a suspicious car being parked just outside private property. Do you mind telling me why you are here?"

Ruby frowned slightly at the man, she was partially hoping after that orgasm Cinder gave her, she would get another before they needed to go. One thing Ruby did no at that point though, was Weiss was right... getting caught is really hot. "Well... I mean my girlfriend and I are naked... um... I suppose if I was being blunt I'd say we were just fucking... But we can leave if it makes it easier on everyone here..."

"Please do, and if you want to have intercourse with anyone, it is advised that you do it in your own private residence." The man in the blue uniform spoke shining his flashlight around the car to check to see if her story checked out. After a few minutes he switched the light off and left. After a few seconds Ruby pulled on the shirt she was wearing as she turned back to Cinder.

"When we get to your house... we are so going for round two... I'm so turned on right now." Ruby spoke quickly reaching down and grabbing her pants, pulling them up fully, as she slipped on her flannel shirt. "If we can wait that long..." Cinder spoke kissing Ruby once more. Hoping she could at least contain her feelings until they began to move again. Not wanting for another person interrupting her time with Ruby.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Yang was sitting at the table poking at the rice her dad had made. It had been a tradition that he would make special egg fried rice every year he was off on the days leading up to Christmas. Which was were the main worry was coming from... he did it three days a year.

Those three days Ruby would normally be excited and never miss those days... but she came home late, and not only that was still in bed. Something that was strange. No matter how tired she would always be down with everyone... but it was just Yang, Tai, Summer and her Nǎinai... but no Ruby.

Seeing her just picking at one of her favourite breakfasts, Tai spoke up. "What is wrong Yang...?"

"It is just strange... Rubes isn't down here... something she would never miss... she has been down here exhausted after five minutes of sleep... so I find it odd she isn't down here." Yang said bringing attention to what she considered to be the current elephant in the room. Causing Tai and Summer both to share a glance at each other.

Summer quickly stood up just as Tai was about to. "I'll go check on her... Yang is right... we both called her... in Mandarin and English... she should have been down here." Summer spoke quickly walking away from the table she, had to admit it was an odd thing.

She quietly walked up the stairs just in case Ruby was in some deep sleep. She knocked on the door in front of her, hoping that it was really just her sleeping. "Little Rose? You up? Breakfast is getting cold." Summer spoke opening the door to see Ruby curled up in a ball facing the wall. She let out a sigh of relief as she entered the room and took a seat next to Ruby.

Gently grasping Ruby's shoulder she began to gently shake Ruby as she spoke, "Ruby... come on sweetie... it is time to get up..." Summer noticed looking at the small stretch of skin along her neck noticing some bruises, the type she recognised a little too well. She noticed some odd patterns in the way Ruby's chest was expanding.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open causing her to smile at the sight of her mother, she quickly pulled her blanket up to cover her neck, hoping her mother didn't see the marks Cinder had taken to giving her over the last few days. "Mom...? What are you doing in here?" Ruby asked, as she rolled onto her back.

"We called up a few times... your dad made his special wok rice... and it is going cold now... that was nearly fifteen minutes ago..." Summer spoke as she rubbed Ruby's arm. Ruby frowned a little. "Sorry... I just was really tired... hell I don't even remember falling asleep... I'll be down in a minute." Ruby muttered as she her mom smiled.

Summer reached out and ruffled her hair and stood up. "Are you feeling okay? I just noticed your breathing seemed off..." Summer spoke, as she walked to the door as Ruby swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Just short of breath every now and then... but considering what you told me and what I could read... that is to be expected." Ruby spoke reaching down to grab her crutches.

Ruby's placement of each crutch was careful. She was feeling faint. Her breathes had been coming in short ever since last night and her chest just felt unnaturally tight. "Oh... and if you and Cinder are going to get any more intimate please stop getting hickeys on your neck. If you must at least get them somewhere that can easily be covered." Summer spoke as she began to leave the room closely followed by Ruby. "That's gross mom. I don't need to hear tha-"

Summer just barely placed her foot on the first step down when she saw Ruby fall over. Summer was quickly beside Ruby trying to see what was wrong when Ruby's muscles began to spasm. "TAI! CALL AN AMBULANCE! RUBY IS CONVULSING!" Summer shouted as she tried to secure Ruby so she doesn't risk hurting herself.

Once Ruby was on her side she quickly opened Ruby's mouth just in case she would vomit, and quickly just braced Ruby. She had a creeping fear. One she didn't want to entertain this close to Christmas if at all. But right now she had no choice. She began to check for Ruby's pulse as she heard some panicked feet racing up.

She could see the blonde hair of her husband quickly coming to a stop next to Ruby. "Her pulse is faint, and appears her breath is coming in an unusual pattern." Summer spoke as Tai quickly finished getting her in the recovery position. He knew his thoughts were the exact same as his wife's. "They are ten minutes out. But if she stops breathing, we are going to have a hard choice. Run the risk of her choking or pray she'll start to breath again."

"We can deal with choking." Summer bit sharply, she didn't mean to... but it was true... she would rather risk Ruby choking over a small chance she may be able to breathe again.

* * *

Ruby shot up coughing into her elbow. Her chest still felt tight. And she felt a distinct tube intruding her nostrils. She knew exactly what it meant too. It meant she was in the hospital. Her head was killing her, and she could tell, without the assisted breathing... she was having issues with that as well.

She looked around and saw no one in the room. She began to cough as she reached out with a shaky hand, slowly, after multiple corrections she was able to reach a single finger out and pressed the nurse button. She had no idea what was causing this. All she knew was that she was in pain and needed an explanation.

The light behind Ruby went on as she heard a muffled bell sound coming in through the walls. She could see moonlight coming in from the windows. ' _How long was I out? I hope I didn't cause anyone to worry..._ ' Ruby thought as a familiar blonde doctor came in.

"Ruby... good thing you are awake... your parents just left though... you've been out like all day..." Sun asked walking over to Ruby and taking a seat on the side of her bed. He pulled out a small flashlight and shined it into Ruby's eyes causing her to pull back a little and squinting. "Sorry Ruby... I may not be Elie, but I need to run some quick tests... are you feeling strange?"

Ruby was unsure how to describe it. "My chest feels tight... I know if I didn't have this assisted breathing, I'd be screwed but even now it is hard... and it was a lot harder than normal to reach out and press the call nurse button." Ruby spoke as Sun let out a hum. "Can you do me a favour and point at the chair in the corner over there with the both hands... saving the one you used to press the button for last?" Sun asked moving out of the way so Ruby would have an unobstructed view.

Ruby reached over easily while extending her right index finger pointing to the chair. Ruby then attempted to point with her left hand. After what felt like half an hour Sun stopped her. "I've seen enough Ruby... I need to go call your family... and talk to some people... Just try to get some more rest... it is one thirty in the morning on Christmas Eve." Sun spoke walking over to the door. "Okay Sun... just don't pussy foot around the subject if it is too hard to talk about... kinda like you are doing now..." Ruby demanded as Sun frowned.

He had thought he was doing it subtly, but he should have figured Ruby would have seen through it. She had spent enough times in hospitals to know when someone is trying to dodge a subject. He walked back into the room. "It is just my opinion is one, that when I mention it to your mom... I may need to go make room in the morgue. I think you may have had some damage to you cerebellum and the medulla oblongata from the tumour... which would explain all your symptoms... which is a very bad thing... a very, very bad thing."

"On a scale from the ending to Camp Camp to the ending of Red versus Blue... how bad is very very bad?" Ruby asked pulling herself back up. She needed to know. "Easily, the entirety of 'Birdemic 2'... Ruby... it means that Jim's prediction of three months was a massive overestimation."

"Change of plans... I no longer want to know the rest... it is too much of a mood damper... it is Christmas in less than twenty four hours. I'm going to sleep... just do me a favour and if I flat line don't you dare let me die... I want to see Christmas... Cinder is trying to find me a stuffed kinkajou. And I want to see her succeed." Ruby huffed laying back down. It was more than just wanting to see Cinder succeed in her quest, or even the mood getting dampened... but it was just that she knew if she started to entertain those dark thoughts again... it would end in one place... a place she promised her family and Weiss she would never venture.

She closed her eyes, as she heard the door open and close. ' _It is just from being over stimulated... my mind is just exhausted... it isn't my cancer... I trust Jim's estimation._ ' Ruby thought as she let darkness take over. She knew sleep would make her feel better.

* * *

Next time when Ruby woke up, she could hear some soft mutterings. She looked quickly around to see her parents, her Nǎinai, Yang, Weiss and even Cinder. Ruby had to admit the extra few hours sleep actually did help loosen up her chest and the breathing came easier.

"Xiǎo méiguī! Nǐ gǎnjué zěnme yàng? Wǒmen hěn dānxīn!" Her Nǎinai yelled running up to her and hugging her tightly. Ruby tensed up as she felt the caring hug wrap around her. She had no idea what spawned that... she wasn't unconscious that long. "Wǒ hěn hǎo..." Ruby spoke when the elderly woman pulled back, she continued seeing Cinder and Weiss look as if wanting to ask the same question she decided to beat them, "And you two... before you ask the exact same question... I'm okay."

Ruby attempted to reach over to the bed controls with her left hand. After a few minutes she reached the button to raise the back of the bed which she pressed to move her into a sitting position. She could see both her parents tensing up at the sight. Ruby just flashed them what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Māmā, wǒmen xūyào gěi tā yīxiē kōngjiān." Tai spoke walking up to his mother and pulling her back so Ruby could at least relax slightly at being in a more opened room. Summer walked over and quickly hugged her.

"Mom... that goes for you too... you can't suffocate me just yet... the air I'm getting will only get me so far." Ruby joked as Summer frowned and kissed the top of her head. "I've told you countless times Little Rose... a mother never stops worrying about her children. And after Sun called this morning... that worry increased." Summer spoke in a soft hushed tone to Ruby. She quickly walked back to where she was previously sitting.

Ruby rolled her eyes as Cinder smiled a little at Ruby. "How goes your quest in finding a mythical plushie Kinkajou? I hope it is going well." Ruby asked trying to change the subject in everyone's mind from being concerned about her to the fact it was Christmas in only a handful amount of hours.

Cinder knew what Ruby was trying to do. She had seen it already once. Someone close to dying trying to make it easier for her. Deciding to play along with her girlfriend's intentions, "I went to literally every place that sold stuffed animals within an hour drive of the town... had to start making one. And it will be done by tomorrow. Don't worry."

"Speaking of which actually, are you positive you are okay? I still have a lot of work left to do to finish the kinkajou." Cinder asked standing up with her chair and walked closer to Ruby with her crutches.

"I'm going to name him Mì xióng... got to keep the naming rule alive..." Ruby spoke as Cinder leaned down as Ruby wrapped her in a hug. She was just able to plant a kiss on Ruby's cheek which she returned in kind. "Have fun Cinder... you'll know where I'll be... looks like I'll be spending Christmas here." Ruby continued as Cinder began to go towards the door.

"Bye Ruby. I'll try and get it here before Christmas just so you can have some fun." Cinder joked as Ruby laughed. "Bye Cinder... don't have too much fun. I know I won't." Ruby continued to joke as Cinder left.

' _That just feels weird... it kind of felt like the final time I'll see her... damn Sun... got me doubting everything. I need to smack him next time I see him. Jim is right. He is always right._ '

* * *

Cinder winced as she accidentally stabbed her finger once more with the needle. She was just about to toss the pelt she was creating when she heard her dad laugh at her. He walked in holding two mugs of what Cinder just knew was hot cocoa, and placed one down in front of her as he took a seat next to her.

"Why is sewing so goddamn hard!? Mom made it always look so easy." Cinder asked hysterically as Roman took a drink of the hot liquid, smiling as Cinder began to scowl more at what she considered the hardest thing to ever make in her life. And she even built an engine from spare parts when she was eleven... but sewing a simple stuffed animal for her girlfriend was still harder.

"Your mother had been sewing, knitting, crocheting and the like since she was about the same age as you when you followed me into the garage to help. So she had a lot of experience. But that looks great... what is it meant to be... a raccoon or something?" Roman asked as Cinder glared at him.

She let out a huff as she started to look at it. "It is meant to be something called a kinkajou... she wanted one... and hard to believe the cute animals that they are... there isn't a single place that sells them." Cinder spoke as she began to turn the animal right side out to look at it.

Despite it being her first attempt at sewing something like this, but she had to admit it was rather decent looking. The only problem she was having was trying to remember her mother's basic lessons at something like this so the stitches would be invisible.

"I have no idea what that is... but I know Red will like it. Just because you made it for her. And it looks like it is nearly done. You just need to relax. Drink your cocoa and I'll help you stuff it and we can drop it off with her. I mean we still have an hour until Christmas officially, then an entire day. We still have our traditions... including our mugs of hot cocoa, and watching the Muppet Christmas carol... so let's do that first." Roman demanded as Cinder just glared harder.

"Fine... but I still don't feel right about continuing the tradition. It just feels wrong without mom..." Cinder pouted placing the soon to be stuffed animal down and grabbed the mug that was made for her. She may enjoy the movie, she even enjoyed hot cocoa... but the movie, the hot cocoa, and the time of year... it brought up memories of her mother, ones she didn't want to be tainted.

Constantly demanding on Christmas Eve no matter what happened, they would sit down, watch the exact same movie, and drink hot cocoa. And ever since her death it was slowly becoming easier, but now after seeing Ruby in the hospital appearing like she was barely alive, it stirred up more than just her feelings about Ruby... but also reminding her so much of her mother.

"Come on Cinnamon Bun... your mother would want the tradition alive. No matter what. She would smack the both of us if she knew we stopped the tradition."

"You mean she would smack you... she would guilt trip me. Mom perfected the guilt tripping on you when you two dated, and by the time I came around she knew exactly what to do." Cinder corrected as Roman clicked play on the dvd.

They both just laid back on the couch, Cinder rested her head on Roman's shoulder as they both just laid back and watched the movie begin. Only interrupted by Cinder's phone vibrating and playing her ringtone loudly. Both letting out an annoyed groan as Cinder leaned forward to check her phone. She shrugged her shoulders, as her dad reached and paused the dvd.

"Ruby?" Cinder asked, curious as to why the girl would call at this time. It was eleven at night after all.

" _No... and despite how much I hate you... I owe my friendship to Ruby to call you and she is the only one here with your number. You best get back to the hospital... it doesn't look good... she has already flat lined three times._ " Cinder recognised a distinct voice she had a slight hatred of.

"Okay Weiss... I'll be there as soon as I can."

Cinder hung up her phone and turned to her dad who must have heard what was said because he was already standing and grabbing his car keys. Cinder needed Ruby to be okay. She was meant to be fine for another two and a half months at least... she had no idea why she was in denial, but what she did know was she needed those two and a half months with Ruby.

* * *

Ruby jumped a little as she felt another electrical shock course through her chest. A Tube having been placed down her throat just so they can pump in air for her. The large rubber pump finally getting moved from the tube connecting it to her lungs. Her chest was in a whole new type of pain.

"Three times you've caused panic Ruby. Can we not have a fourth?" Elie asked placing the paddles back onto the crash cart, she could see Ruby wanting to make some sarcastic response, but something was holding her back. "How long this time?"

Elie walked back over to Ruby, frowning a little at the question. "Nearly three minutes... it is getting longer and longer. Any more... and you might not make it to Christmas... can you make those ten minute." She spoke as Ruby frowned. She knew it was true... but she would not stop fighting, until she could see Cinder again. She didn't care how many times she would need to bat death himself away.

Ruby could just barely see her parents getting held back, as Elie walked over and opened the door. Ruby could see her parents relaxing as they were allowed back into the room. She supposed the only decent thing was she hadn't coughed once in the last hour. But she also had flat lined and nearly died for a total of ten minutes.

It even got to the point they didn't bother removing the tube just in case she would flat line another time. She could see Yang had been crying again, causing Ruby to frown. "Yang, you big dummy... stop crying... I'm not dying... we still have that bet from when we were little kids about who gets married first. I can't let you win on a technicality." Ruby joked causing Yang to chuckle as she rubbed her eyes.

Weiss walked over and hugged Ruby, "Don't die Ruby... I still need you for my family's annual New Year's Eve party... it wouldn't be the same without you." Weiss demanded as Ruby herself chuckled. It felt like she really needed that affirmation, but she just knew it wasn't going to be as easy as wishing it.

Every time she was brought back it became harder and harder. Her lungs and heart burned, and she just doubted if she was to flat line again that they would be able to bring her back from death's door. After all few people make it to being brought back a third time.

"Again... I still need to win my bet with Yang..." Ruby joked as she looked out the window leading to the hall the brunette that seemed to have stolen her heart. Walking as fast as she could into the room.

Ruby's mood just seemed to brighten up by ten fold. Something that didn't go by unnoticed by the entire group inside with her. She was genuinely happy that Cinder was there, but just partially curious as to who had called her. But she also didn't really care. Cinder was there.

"Hey... Cinnamon Bun..." Ruby spoke as she tried to breath, just barely succeeding. "Hey Ruby... I heard you were trying to die on me before I could even finish your present." Cinder joked leaning over so she could plan a kiss on Ruby's cheek.

Ruby smile just seemed to brighten more. "I can't do that... not yet... I'm still meant to have at least two months. How goes making my Mì xióng?" Ruby asked hoping Cinder would figure out what she was trying to do. She needed the subject change.

"I was nearly done when Weiss called me. It just needs to be stuffed and then closed... only stabbed myself with a needle five times today. So that is a plus... my dad is parking and going to bring it up so I can finish it... so it won't be much longer." Cinder spoke as Summer brought over a seat for Cinder to sit down. She quickly thanked Summer as she took the seat.

Her one good leg was burning, but she was at least glad that everything at least appeared alright. Excluding the tube that was just sticking out of Ruby's mouth, she had no idea what it was for, but considering what Weiss had told her... she could assume it was something important.

"I guess Weiss does like you." Ruby spoke as Weiss glared at her. "I don't... I just thought you would like to see her. After all three flat lines is bad." Weiss continued as Summer took her seat again. She was glad that the children were at least confident enough to talk amongst each other.

"I'm just sorry I took so long... I mean... it took me nearly an hour to get here." Cinder spoke grabbing hold of Ruby's hand squeezing it. "Just don't die on me Ruby... you still owe two months... so please don't die"

"Wouldn't... dream... of it..." Ruby spoke, on a shaky inhale. "I... mean... we still... have... tim-"

The blaring sound was all that followed Ruby's half constructed sentence. No other sound. Before Cinder knew it, a few doctors and what she could assume were nurses came in and quickly set to work.

Cinder just stared as they connect a blue ball like object to the tube that was in Ruby's mouth and began to pump it. The sight of Ruby's chest expanding was a slight comfort. Tai and Summer began to fight as everyone was removed from the room.

They all just could only stare in through the window. Roman came running up seeing every one standing outside and froze. He could just barely make out the flat green line dragging across the screen.

Elie quickly pulled the paddles out as a nurse squirted some gel on it as she began to rub them together. She pressed them to Ruby's bear chest and shouted 'clear' as she discharged the paddles. She looked at the monitor and frowned. She quickly pressed them to Ruby again and discharged them in the same manner.

The time flew inside the room. A constant pattern of pumping air into the girl's lungs and trying to jump start her heart. But on the outside time seemed to come to a crawl. Everyone seemed to just pray.

Everyone knew the time was their friend but also their enemy... the longer that passes the harder it is for her to be brought back. ' _Come on Ruby... you've got to pull through... even if it is the only thing you got me for Christmas... I'll be happy... just give me Christmas._ ' Cinder thought as she gripped her crutches tightly.

She could hear every discharge of electricity coming from the open door. And with each one, she can see the odds of that becoming less and less likely.

That was when her world seemed to stop. With just two words. 'Call it.'

"One minute past midnight December Twenty Fifth."


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Cinder could feel the tears wanting to break free, but she had to hold strong. She was in her late girlfriend's room. She needed to be strong because that is what Ruby would want. She walked over to the shelf that contained Ruby's stuffed toys, each stepped seemed to be harder than the last. "Sorry you couldn't see this in the end Ruby..." Cinder spoke softly as she rested the small golden and brown stuffed toy on the shelf, between the bear and dolphin she had seen with Ruby a lot in the past.

"I just wish I didn't have to give it to you during your wake..." Cinder continued as she could feel the tears starting to slip past their prison. She could feel nothing but sadness in the room. A room just a couple of days prior she was sitting on Ruby's bed with her, both just watching some Christmas movies.

"I doubt I'll ever be here again... but that is for the best... I can't even stop crying now." Cinder got out as she tried to rub her eyes. "Sorry... I need to go back down stairs Ruby..." Cinder spoke as she stood up and took one final look around Ruby's room.

She could hardly believe it, just a couple of weeks prior she was essentially held hostage in the room. A couple weeks prior to that and she was in here watching her favourite show with Ruby. And a couple weeks before that and she was trying to avoid this annoying redhead at this new school she started.

But now... now it felt too big. It felt so incredibly daunting to just stay in there. Cinder quickly wiped the fresh tears from her face as she swung out of the room to see someone she didn't recognise standing there.

She had to admit the person looked a lot like Weiss, but she figured seeing as there was only one group of Ruby's family there, this person probably was one of the many people Ruby had became friends with and they merely wanted to do what Cinder did and pay some respects in private. Cinder quickly pressed herself against the wall as the older woman brushed past her.

As Cinder reached the base of the stairs she could see Blake and Pyrrha arrived finally. The black outfits just seemed to be murder on Cinder's tired eyes. The newly formed trio quickly made it into the living room where they were keeping Ruby's body for the sake of some custom that Cinder had never heard of.

There were a lot of people Cinder recognised from the collection of pictures Ruby had. If she knew how rude it would appear she would have chuckled at the ever arrogant Kirito standing above the casket with a brunette holding a little child in her arms. She could barely make out a 'I'm sorry for everything I did Asuna' from Kirito.

Cinder shrugged it off as she got into the queue that was forming to pay the final respects to Ruby. She could see out of the corner of her eye someone tugging on the black dress that Summer wore asking some question in what Cinder assumed was Chinese, but she could assume it was asking where Ruby was judging by the way Summer seemed so tense and near tears every time.

She just looked further in the queue to see Weiss standing, clutching onto Yang. The ornate dress she was wearing just looked wrong on Weiss. And she could assume by the way she was moving she was uncomfortable in it. Cinder wouldn't lie... she was uncomfortable in her's. It just seemed to sting.

As the line moved again she could see her dad trying his best to console Tai... and it seemed to work as well as a watering can in an inferno... and she couldn't blame either. Cinder soon felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to turn around to see a face she hadn't seen in a long time. The person quickly held up a note to Cinder.

'How did you know Ruby Cinder?' the heterochromatic eyed girl stared into Cinder. Both clearly wanting to cry once again but stayed strong for whatever reason. "I was dating her..." Cinder spoke softly as the queue shortened again.

Cinder looked around again noticing she was the next who could speak with Ruby when she picked up a little seeing the flashes of blues and greens and reds, hoping it was a prank. Another tasteless prank of Ruby's.

That singular hope was crushed once she realised it was some of the hospital staff clearly spending their breaks to merely pay their respect and condolences.

Cinder quickly made her way to the casket and stared into the blank expressionless face of Ruby. It was haunting. It looked as if she was just asleep. Not the pained sleep she had been having from what Cinder heard from Yang.

"Hey Ruby... I hope you are no longer in any sort of pain... and I hope you can see my mom again... and that you are happy wherever you are now." Cinder spoke softly as she leaned down and planted a kiss on Ruby's forehead.

Cinder made her way over to where Ruby's friends were sitting and just wanted to not be alone right now. She had no idea how anyone who was alone could handle it. She could see some heads turn towards her. Jaune stood up offering his seat to Cinder as Weiss spared a glance towards Cinder.

"I'm glad you made her as happy as you did for her final few months. Any time we would talk... she would always bring you up and mention how you made her feel as happy as she could physically feel." Weiss spoke as she squeezed Yang's hand. The entire group could feel nothing but the gripping sense of reality.

Ruby would never grow old with anyone. She would never be there to help anyone through their problems. She would never be there for anyone feeling left out. Instead in twenty four hours, she would be in a simple hole in the ground.

It had hurt them all. To some people in the small group that formed like Weiss and Jaune, they lost a dear friend. To Ren and Nora they lost a cohort in their crazy antics. To Blake and Pyrrha they lost someone who was like a sister they never knew the wanted. To Yang... she lost her baby sister. She lost the person who no matter what would put up with her rants. She lost the person that would help her with her problems involving Weiss' family. And to Cinder...

Well she lost a friend, a cohort, someone she never knew she wanted to be in her life, she lost the person who would put up with her rants and help her with problems involving Weiss and Yang. She lost someone who was arguably the most important person in her life at that point. She lost the only person who was able to pull her out of the slump and depression she was in after her mother's passing. She lost the person that made her want to try everything new that she could. She lost the person that made life really worth living. And now she felt like she was back to square one.

She knew the people she was talking to now would probably hate her, she did just spend literally the entire time she has known them, intentionally or not pushing them away. And only the dead seventeen year old in a casket was daring enough to push back. She was the only person willing enough to ignore the rumours, willing enough to ignore what her gut told her upon seeing who Cinder was... and the only person willing enough to actually get to know Cinder for who she really was.


End file.
